Innocence (On Hiatus)
by Neon Elephants
Summary: Clarke is an apprentice with her mother in the Ark's infirmary. She meets Bellamy in the recovery room after he is shot. The two become quick friends until disaster strikes ending that friendship instantly.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, but I hope you like it anyway : ) **

**Clarke's POV**

All morning I've been in the infirmary with my mother helping her tend to everyone coming through; some people with injuries and others with sicknesses. My mother had just finished stitching up a cut on a young, blonde, girl's knee when someone, or _someones_ rather, rushes through the door.

"Dr. Griffin!" Someone calls out, "We need you in the OR!" I look over and see Dr. Jackson, my mother's assistant. She says something to one of the other doctors before making her way towards the OR.

"Clarke, let's go!" She calls me over to her. The only time I've ever been in the OR is when Mom was showing me around the infirmary when I first started my apprenticeship. I have not been in there since then. The most invasive thing I have ever done since starting here is putting five stitches in a man's hand; I would hardly call that invasive. I have a feeling this is going to be much worse than five stitches in a man's hand.

The two of us walk into the OR and I see a man being prepped for surgery. He is lying on the operating table wearing a blue hospital gown and a cap to cover his hair. He is awake, so that's good I guess. Dr. Jackson hands me a pair of turquoise colored scrubs and tells me to change into them.

Both he and my mom are wearing navy colored scrubs; I guess the color of the scrubs differentiates the apprentice from the doctor? I don't know. I've never been in this position before. By the time I have my scrubs on and have the rest of the required uniform, I look like some sort of evil scientist. The whole process is uncomfortable. These gloves are way too tight and the cap is scratchy. And I'm pretty much breathing on myself with this mask. I'm starting to question my career choice.

When I walk over to the table I see that they have now put the man under. And when I actually look at the guy I can tell that he's young; probably his late teens, early twenties. He has olive toned skin with freckles sprinkled over his face. I obviously can't tell the color of his eyes at the moment, but if I had to guess I would say they were some sort of brown. And through the cap I can see his hair is dark as well.

I don't know how long I am examining him when I hear my name being called, "Clarke, come over here for a minute," Mom says. I nod and move closer to her as she begins to explain what she is doing. I guess I had been too preoccupied earlier to realize that he had been shot...and I had pretty much missed everything they've done up to this point.

"So, basically, you're leaving the bullet in his leg?" I ask. It's more of a statement than a question, "That doesn't make sense to me," I tell her.

"Well, the bullet isn't near any major arteries so I don't really want to risk anything by trying to dig the bullet out. Leaving it there isn't going to do any damage," She informs me, "There is, however, a fracture to his fibula. A very slight fracture that is going to have to heal on its own. We can't do anything about that," She tells me.

"Is he going to feel the bullet in there?" I ask. I can't imagine having a lead object lodged in my leg.

"No, he'll be fine," She says, "Now, I've got this cleaned up. I just want you to sterilize and patch it up," She tells me, "I'll walk you through it."

She walks me through the steps of putting the antiseptic gauze in the wound and covering it with a large gauze bandage. Then I had to use even more gauze to wrap around the bandage. A lot of gauze has been used in less than half an hour.

One of the recovery room nurses comes to take him back to recovery and Mom told me to go with her. Luckily I was able to take off the gloves and the mask and the cap. I don't really mind the scrubs. They're actually kind of comfortable. And I like the color.

"I'm Jill," The nurse introduces herself once we have made it to the recovery room. There are about five other people back here, all separated by curtains.

"I'm Clarke," I reply following her as she rolls the nameless guy into one of the empty curtain areas. Well, I know he has a name, I just don't know it.

"Oh, I know," She says, "Your mom talks about you all the time. And I've seen you around a few times," She tells me.

"So, why am I back here?" I ask curiously.

"Right, sorry," She apologizes, "Your mom wants me to show you what goes on back here while they clean everything up in the OR," Jill informs me, "First, we have to change his IV," She says, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," I reply, "I've never had to put an IV into someone before," I tell her, "I mean, I know how to I've just never done it."

"Well, it's a good thing he's still out then," She jokes. At least I think she's joking. Jill walks me through the steps of inserting an IV, which is kind of hard when the patient is asleep. It's harder to find a vein, "That was great," She tells me, "He didn't wake up, so that's good."

"I'll take it as a win," I chuckle, "Now what?"

"Now, we just hook up the morphine and wait for the anesthesia to wear off and he should be fine," She says, "Your mom is the best doctor on the Ark and he seems to be doing well."

"I just want to know how he got shot," I say to myself, tightening my ponytail.

"Well, I've got some other patients to tend to," She tells me, "Would you like me to page your mom?" She asks.

"Uh, do you think it would be okay if I sat here with him?" I ask, "Y'know until someone else does."

"That's fine," She responds, "But I'm going to have to call your mom and let her know you'll be back here," She tells me. I only nod and she walks off.

I walk over and sit down in the chair beside his bed and wait for somebody to come to him. He must have a mother or father who is worried about him. Even a friend maybe. But even after two hours, I'm here alone.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

My vision is blurry as I open my eyes. I have no idea where I am until I feel the searing pain in my leg. Some fucking idiot shot me while we were in the shooting range. How he got my leg, I have no idea. The targets are nowhere near the floor, or leg height. Fucking morons.

I look to my left and see the silhouette of a girl. At first I think it's my mom, but I don't think she would come. I don't know if anyone would even get a hold of her. My next instinct is that Octavia somehow found out and found her way here, but that's implausible. She's never been out of our apartment, let alone down to the infirmary. She'd get lost and freak out. The girl, though, has blonde hair. Neither my mother nor my sister has blonde hair.

"Hey," I speak in a gravelly tone. The girl is startled and looks over at me and I am met with stunning blue eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I chuckle.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," She replies, "And you're awake? How long have you been awake?" She asks.

"Not long," I inform her, "I was just trying to figure out what was going on for a minute," I clear my throat trying to make my voice go back to normal.

"Do you want some water?" She asks, "Your voice is kind of hoarse; or is it always like that?"

"Water would be great," I reply, "And no, my voice is not always like this. I suppose I just haven't used it in a while."

"Okay, I'll be right back…whatever your name is," She stands up and begins walking across the hall.

"Don't take too long…whatever your name is," I retort. She shakes her head with a slight smile on her face and turns the corner, out of my sight.

After a few minutes the girl walks back over to me with a Styrofoam cup of water. It feels good on my throat and I have to try to keep from drinking it all at once. The girl beside me looks amused.

"So, what's your name?" She asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Bellamy," I introduce myself, "Bellamy Blake."

"Well, Bellamy Blake, I'm Clarke Griffin," She says, "Now, can I ask how you got shot?" She asks brusquely. I chuckle before answering.

"Some idiot in the shooting range either doesn't know how to aim or doesn't know how to load a gun correctly," I inform her, "Or use one at all," I say.

"You have a bullet in your leg," She informs me.

"That would make sense," I say, "I was shot in the leg."

"No, I mean it's still in there," She tells me, "It's going to be in there forever. I saw it."

"How did you see it?" I ask skeptically.

"I'm doing an apprenticeship with my mom," She tells me, "She had me in the OR while they were doing their thing and I saw the bullet in your leg."

"Why did they leave it in there?" I question.

"I'm not totally sure on that," She tells me, "You can go ahead and ask questions when they come back to talk to you," She says. There is a pregnant pause before she speaks again, "Don't you have any family that should be down here with you? I mean it's been hours and nobody has been to see you."

"My mom is probably busy at work and my dad was floated when I was a kid," I tell her monotonously.

"Oh, sorry," She apologizes. She is about to say something else when a woman with dark hair and dark eyes walks over to us. She is wearing a pair of dark blue scrubs under a white lab coat and white tennis shoes.

"Clarke, what are you still doing here?" The woman asks, "I thought you would have gone home a while ago," She says.

"I'm just talking to Bellamy," Clarke says casually, "I didn't really have anything else to do and he didn't have anyone here. I didn't want to leave him alone. It worked out pretty well for both of us really," She shrugs.

"Okay, well, you should probably change and head home," The woman, who I am assuming is her mother, tells her, "I'm sure your dad is lonely there by himself," She says, "I have to speak with Mr. Blake about a few things anyway. So, I'll see you at home later."

"Alright," Clarke stands up from where she is sitting, "It was nice meeting you, Bellamy. Maybe I'll see you around sometime," She says before walking away.

**...**

**So, this story just popped into my head. I had to write it down before I forgot. I hope you like it. My other stories will not be forgotten, I promise; though I am very blocked on my fist story so I am still working on trying to fix that one. Sorry for those who were really into that one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	2. Octavia

**Clarke's POV **

After a long day of school and then my apprenticeship at the infirmary I begin the long walk back home. As I am walking I feel someone come up behind me, covering my eyes.

"Who's there?" I hear Bellamy's voice and try to keep from laughing.

"I think you're supposed to ask me who you are, Bellamy," I remove his hands from my eyes.

"Well, technically, I did. I just used a different context," He says.

"Whatever you say," I reply, "Is there something you needed or did you just decide to come put your hands over my face and ask if I know who I am?"

"What are you doing tonight?" He comes to stand beside me in his guard's uniform. He's not yet a guard, but a cadet being trained to be a guard.

"Uh, homework probably," I inform him, "Apparently, Earth Skills is extremely important while living on an Ark up in space," I tell him, "Why, what's up?"

"Of course it is," He responds. There is a pause before he speaks again, "Well, they decided to have me work late tonight," He informs me, "Late is from 6:00PM to 4:00AM and my mother is going to be...out," He all but shudders in disgust as he says this. We both know where she is going to be and what she'll be doing, "Anyway, I don't want to leave Octavia home alone. You don't have to stay all night, only until O needs to go to bed," He tells me.

"She has to be in bed at a certain time?" I ask, confused. I've known Bellamy for nearly six months now, since he was shot and I met him in the recovery room, and I've spent a lot of time at their house. I know about the surprise inspections during the day, but I didn't know they happened at night as well.

We've never had a surprise inspection in my house.

"Yeah," He tells me, "The guards come at night too," He informs me, "They usually come at around 9:30PM. Mom has an alarm set, and the guards bang on the door before coming in so just hide her around that time," He says.

"And what to I tell them I'm there for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him. He looks perplexed.

"I don't know," He shrugs, "Just sit at my mom's table and act like you're there to help her or something," He says, "I know you're a crappy liar, but you're gonna have to try," He tells me, "Make it work, Princess."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I pout, "I'm not a princess."

"That's convincing" He runs his thumb over my, protruding, bottom lip, "None of that," He says referring to my pouting, his dark chocolate colored eyes fixed on my bright blue ones, "So, will you do it?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll do it," I say and his face breaks into a smile. I don't know why he'd think I'd say 'No', "What time do you want me there?" I ask.

**...**

"Dad, I'm going to hang out with Bellamy for a while," I tell my dad who is doing…something. I'm guessing it has something to do with work because doesn't acknowledge me. So I just leave, carrying my bag with my sketch book and other things for Octavia and me to do. Mom is still at work so I don't have to worry about telling her anything.

When I make it to Bellamy's place at around 5:30PM, Bellamy is already in uniform and Octavia is sitting on the couch reading a book. She never really has anything else to do.

"Hey," Bellamy pulls me into the apartment before hugging me tightly, "Thank you for doing this," He says.

"No problem," I reply, "We'll have fun; right, O?" I look over at the fifteen year old girl. She only smiles at me.

"Okay, well, I have to go," He tells me, "I'll see you girls tomorrow," He hugs his sister and kisses her forehead, before quickly hugging me and making his way out the door. I lock up the door after Bellamy leaves and make my way over to Octavia.

"Hey," I sit down on the couch beside her, "I brought some stuff for us to do," I tell her and set my bag between us. Octavia sets her book down and looks over to me. I pull out plastic bag full of string and beads and other craft stuff.

"What is all of this?" Octavia asks looking through the bag, which has smaller pouches inside. There are also instructions on how to make bracelets and other things, "These look like eyeballs," She holds up a bead that does, indeed, look like an eyeball.

"They're called evil eyes," I inform her, "I read about them once. They are meant to ward off evil spirits or something. I thought they were cool," I shrug.

"And there is a lot of string and stuff," She looks at a bag with loads of string in it, "Are we gonna make something? Can we make bracelets?" She asks, "Like those matching friendship bracelets?"

"If that's what you want to do we can do that," I tell her, "What colors do you want?" I ask, "And we need scissors. I forgot scissors."

"That's okay, Mom has scissors," Octavia tells me and walks over to the table where her mom keeps all of her stuff. She should have plenty of scissors, being a seamstress and all, "I think we should each do our favorite color," She says, "And we can make something for Bell too."

"You think Bell will wear and pink and purple bracelet?" I chuckle.

"Okay, maybe not," She laughs, "What about this stuff?" She asks holding up a roll of faux leather, "I think he would like it. And we could make him and eyeball one; the evil eye or whatever."

"Sounds good," I say, "Seems like we've got a lot of work to do," We take the contents from the bag and without even using the instructions, Octavia begins to weave her bracelet.

**... **

Three hours and seven bracelets later I tell Octavia to go change into her pajamas. I change from the clothes I have been wearing all day into a pair of sweatpants and a grey, tie front, tank top. Octavia comes out of her mother's room, where she keeps her clothes, in a pair of sweatpants I had given her last time I was here and an aqua colored t-shirt.

"So, we have about an hour before the guards come and I have a really cool idea for those evil eye bracelets," Octavia tells me. I nod for her to continue, "Well, I think that I should have pink 'cause that's my favorite color and Bell can have black 'cause none of these other colors suit him well," She continues, "And you should have the blue 'cause it matches your eyes."

Octavia explains to me her idea and we begin making the last of the bracelets. By the time I am halfway finished with the first one, Octavia has finished the second one and is starting on the last one. I hear a beeping noise and Octavia looks over at me.

"They'll be here soon," She tells me, "You have to hide all of this and help me move the table," She is starting to get frantic; probably because she's not used to not having her mom and Bellamy doing this with her. She's making me nervous.

"O, calm down," I tell her, "Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," I say shoving the plastic bag back into my purse, "I know I'm not your mom or your brother, but you know I love you like my own sister. Nothing bad is going to happen," I say as we move the table out of the way, "Put these on. The eyes will keep you safe," I tell her and put the bracelets on her wrist as she lies down in the hole. I close it and pull the table back just as the pounding on the door begins.

I look around to make sure nothing looks out of place before opening the door, "We are here for inspection," One of the guardsmen says. He looks familiar, but I don't remember his name. I'm pretty sure he's the commander though by the looks of his uniform. The man does a double take when he sees me in the room, "Miss Griffin, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well, I came to see Bellamy, but he had to leave," I tell him, "Is it a bad thing that I'm here?" I ask, "Am I not allowed to visit my friend?"

"No, it's fine," He says, "We're just here to inspect the home, so I am going to need you to step outside for a moment," He tells me. I only nod and wait for the rest of the men to walk by me before leaning against the doorframe. There is no way I'm not going to watch what they're doing.

Two men go into Aurora's bedroom and two go into Bellamy's. After about two minutes they come back out and one man goes into the bathroom while the rest of the men search the living room and the kitchen. I sigh heavily and continue to watch them. I want to ask what they are looking for, but I don't really think that would bode well.

"Okay, I think we're good here," The commander says and the men begin to walk out, "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Griffin," He says before closing the door behind him.

I know for a fact that the other guards don't thank the Blakes for their cooperation when ransacking their home. I've seen it first hand when I've visited before. I have a feeling it's because I'm the daughter of a councilwoman and the head engineer on the Ark. I'm one of the 'privileged'. I don't like being seen that way. I know that's the reason Bellamy calls me 'Princess' though he won't admit it. He says it's a term of endearment and I guess it is in a way; a mocking way.

"Octavia, you good in there?" I ask.

"Yeah, I hear her reply, "Can I get out now?" She asks.

"Just let me lock up and move the table," I tell her. I hear her make some sort of noise before walking over to lock the door. Then I move the table and help her out of the hole. She's been crying. I would too if I had to do this twice a day everyday for nearly sixteen years.

"Come on out of there," I help her out and pull her into a hug, "It's okay; you're okay," I say and walk over to the couch, "I have to go put the table back," I tell her and she nods. I walk back over and put the table back before grabbing my purse and sitting on the floor, "You wanna finish these bracelets?"

Octavia smiles and sits down on the floor beside me.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

When I get home, at 4:30AM, the whole apartment is dark except for the light in the kitchen. I walk further into the living room and see a figure lying on the couch. At first I think it's Octavia but she sleeps in Mom's room since she got too big to sleep in the hole. Then I see the blonde hair.

Clarke.

Why is Clarke still here?

I try not to wake her as I walk through the room, but it doesn't work out very well, "Bellamy?" She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," I say, "I didn't mean to wake you," I kiss her forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."

"It is morning," She says with a sleepy, sarcastic, smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're hilarious," I reply, "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the _morning_," I emphasize just mess with her, "When do you need to be up for school?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes and lies back down on the couch, "I don't have school, dipshit. It's Saturday," She mumbles into the couch.

"Shut up," I retort.

"I thought Octavia was used to the inspections," Clarke sits up, looking over to me, "I thought she was okay with hiding when they came," She says.

"She is," I say, sitting beside her, "Why?"

"She was extremely frantic when the alarm went off and when they left and got out she was crying," Clarke informs me, "I think she was just scared because you and your mom weren't here," She tells me, "She's not used to being alone."

"But she was here with you," I say.

"But I'm not you," Clarke replies, "And I'm not your mom. She's not used to being without you," She says. I don't know what else to say about that.

"What did the guards say when they saw you here alone?" I ask her, "Did they give you problems?"

"No, they just asked me to step outside while they searched," She tells me, "I stood in the doorway and watched as they looked around. They didn't find anything and I waited a few minutes before taking O out in case they came back," She says.

"That's good," I reply.

"Oh! And they thanked me for my cooperation after asking me why I was down here," She tells me trying not to laugh, "They asked me why I was here, I told them I came to see you and they didn't seem bothered by it."

"Okay," I nod, "She was okay, though? I mean, after the crying," I ask.

"Yeah," She responds, "We made a ton of bracelets," I show him my wrist, "They all match. We made you some too. They're on your bed. O said we all had to have matching bracelets 'cause we're all best friends."

"That's sweet," I say quietly and give a slight smile.

"You should probably go to bed, Bell," Clarke tells me, "You've got to wake up early for work."

"Yeah, I don't really want to," I say but walk into my room anyway.

After changing from my guard's uniform and into a pair of black sweatpants I walk back out into the living room, "Princess, I have to show you something," I tell Clarke, who still hasn't fallen asleep since I woke her up.

"Really?" She looks up at me incredulously, "It's almost 5:00AM," She says.

"I'm aware," I reply, "Just get up and come with me. She sighs heavily and stands up.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I know that couch isn't comfortable so I think you should stay here," I gesture to my bed, "I mean, it's not exactly the most comfortable thing, but it's better than the couch," I tell her.

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," She shakes her head, "And don't be a smartass and say you'll just sleep on the floor," She tells me.

"Fine, if you're cool with sharing the bed, I'm fine with it," I say. She only nods and climbs into the twin sized bed. I get in beside her and kiss the back of her head.

"Thank you, Bell," She says quietly; her eyes flutter shut and is soon asleep.

"Goodnight, Princess."

**... **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks**


	3. Wandering

**Clarke's POV**

This is extremely hard for me to admit, but over the past few months I've developed quite the crush on Bellamy Blake. Ever since he came home from work that morning and let me sleep in his bed with him...I don't know. I'm just a teenage girl with a crush. Is that so abnormal?

Yes, yes it is, when the person you're crushing on is your best friend and five years older than you. It's not even normal to have a best friend five years older than you. I guess I'm not normal. I guess that isn't a bad thing. But it's strange when you have a crush on your best friend. I'm just about to be 17 and he is almost 22. Yeah. I'm being very repetitive, but I don't like not being normal.

I suppose I've always been different, though. At least people believe I am. I'm one of the privileged. People hate me and my friends; not that I have any. I have Wells, Octavia (who I can only see for a few hours a day; if that), and Bellamy, who I seem to have a giant crush on now and I feel strange around him all the time. It's taking all of my self-control not to rip my hair out.

Right now I am extremely happy to be going to be the infirmary to work with my mom. I need something to preoccupy my mind and not want to smash my head against the wall.

"Hey, Princess, wait up!" I hear Bellamy call from behind me. I stop walking and close my eyes count to five before turning to face him.

"Hey, Bellamy, what's up?" I ask. He gives me a strange look.

"What's wrong?" He asks, "You never call me that," He says.

"It's your name," I say sarcastically, "Why wouldn't I call you by your given name? Would you prefer I call you something else?"

"I know that's my name," He says, "But you never call me by my full name. It's always 'Bell' or 'moron' or 'dumbass' or something along those lines," He tells me.

"Sorry," I reply, "My mind is just somewhere else right now," I tell him, "I need to get to the infirmary, so if you could just get on with what you came to talk to me about…"I trail off.

"Oh, it's nothing really," He responds, "I just wanted to see if you could hang out tonight. I don't have to work late, for once," He tells me, "I actually get off in about an hour. So, if you get out early enough, would you want to come over?" He asks.

"I'll see what I can do," I tell him. Normally, I'd jump right on that offer, but for the past month I've found reasons not to. And if I did go over there it was when he asked me to hang out with Octavia when he had to work late and I made sure to leave when Aurora got home and before Bellamy got home.

"Okay," He nods. He looks kind of upset, "Uh, you should probably get to the infirmary then," He says, "I'll see you later, Princess."

**...**

"Clarke, what's going on?" Mom asks during my break. We were in the OR, a man had to have his appendix removed. This was the first, actual surgery I had to help with; the only other being Bellamy's leg, and all I had to do then was bandage it.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I tell her as we clean everything up and sterilize all of the equipment.

"Is it about a boy?" She asks. I know she is only joking, but I've never talked to her about boys. I've never had any boys to talk about, but this catches me off guard and the scalpel I am sterilizing slices my hand open.

"Fuck!" I exclaim dropping the sharp object to the floor and grabbing a clean towel from the counter.

"Clarke! Language!" Mom shouts at me.

"Is that really what you're worried about right now?" I ask holding the towel to my hand, "I just cut my hand open!"

"Let me see it," She takes my hand and looks at the long, diagonal, gash from the bottom of my right index finger all the way across my palm, "Clarke," She sighs, "Sit down, I have to stitch this up," She tells me.

Hopping up onto the table I sit and wait for her to gather what she needs to stitch up my hand. Looking down at the cut, it doesn't look too bad, but apparently it is if it requires stitches. I know for a fact that my mom isn't this forceful with her other patients. After clearing the blood with stinging antiseptics, adding 20 stitches to a six inch long gash, and bandaging my hand, it is way past my shift. And of course I had to injure my dominate hand; as if my life wasn't already complicated enough.

"Honey, why don't you just go home and take a nap," Mom tells me, "And I am going to give you something to take before you go to bed. It will help the pain," She says.

"Mom, is it okay if I go hang out with Bellamy?" I ask. More than one time I have nearly slipped up and told her about Octavia, but caught myself quickly.

"Is he the boy you want to talk about? The reason you just cut your hand?" She asks, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

"Mom, stop," I say, "Even if he is it would never happen. He's too old for me. He probably thinks of me as a sister or something," I hop down from the table," I shrug, "Well, can I go or not?" I ask.

"Yeah, Clarke, just be home by 11:30PM," She tells me, "I'll bring home the painkillers for you."

"Okay, I'll see you later," I reply before changing back to my normal clothes and grabbing my school stuff before leaving the infirmary.

**...**

When I get to the Blake's home I knock on the door, which is opened seconds later by Bellamy. Walking inside I drop my stuff on the floor and make my way over to the couch.

"Nice to see you too, Princess, why don't you come on in," He says sarcastically. I look up and glare at him, "I didn't think you were going to come," He says, "You were acting really strange earlier today."

"I was feeling strange," I respond, "I'm still feeling strange. I think there is something wrong with me, and no, I don't want to talk about it," I tell him, "And to top off my awesome day, I sliced my hand open at work," I show him my bandaged hand.

"What the hell did you do?" He asks sitting down beside me; taking my hand in his.

"I was startled by something," Not a total lie, "And the scalpel I was holding cut my hand open," I tell him, "Had to get 20 stitches. It would have been better if I had cut open my left hand."

"It would have been better if you hadn't cut yourself at all," He pretty much scolds me.

"Yeah, that too," I reply, "Where is everybody?" I ask when I notice that it's just the two of us here at the moment.

"Well, Mom went down to the workshop and O is sleeping in her room. She didn't sleep well last night," Bellamy tells me. Okay, well, now everything is even more awkward. I thought at least Octavia would have been here as some sort of distraction or something.

"Oh, okay," I respond.

"Why do you seem so…freaked out?" Bellamy asks, "It's just me," He chuckles, "It's been like this for, what, two months now?" He says, "You're always so jumpy and awkward when it's just the two of us."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I tell him, "What do you want to do?" I ask.

"What? You don't want to make more bracelets?" He jokes. Since the last time I had to stay with Octavia she made about ten more bracelets. I ended up leaving my beads and stuff here for her to use. All three of us each have five bracelets as of right now. They all match in some way or another. Octavia said we all have to match.

"Not really. I think we have enough for right now," I tell him, "I don't know what to do. There really is nothing to do, so I'm just gonna lay on the floor," I say.

"Why are you being so weird, Princess?" He asks, "Are you having womanly issues. Do I need to wake Octavia up?"

"God, Bell, no," I sigh heavily, "Just don't worry about it," I tell him.

"Fine," He sighs and lies on the floor beside me, "We can just lay here for a few hours," He tells me.

"Kay," I reply and grab one of the pillows from the couch.

"We're seriously just going to lay here?" He asks incredulously and I nod.

"I'm tired, Bell, I've had a long day," I tell him, "And I know I shouldn't say that to you because you work a lot longer than I do and whatnot, but I'm not feeling well and I'm tired."

"Okay," He responds, "Let's just take a nap then," He says, "C'mon," He reaches out for my hand and I just stare at him.

"I'll stay here," I tell him knowing that he is going to take us to his bedroom. I haven't been in there since the last time I spent the night, which was the first time I had to 'babysit' Octavia, "I don't really feel like moving."

"Alright, we can stay here," He sounds exasperated and lays back down. After a few minutes Bellamy looks over to me and sighs heavily, "Clarke, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I respond.

"You're lying," He says, "Why can't you just tell me? You've always told me everything."

"Because it's stupid and embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it!" I nearly shout. I stand up and make my way into Bellamy's room, shutting the door behind me. I lean back against the door for a few minutes until I think he's not going to follow me before making my way over to the bed.

About ten minutes later there is a knock on the door, "Bell, please just leave me alone," I say, "Or just let me leave."

"Hi," I hear Octavia's voice as she pokes her head around the door, "Can I come in," I only nod and she walks in, closing the door behind her, "What's going on?" She asks lying down beside me, "Bell looks like a lost puppy out there," She chuckles.

"I don't know," I shrug, "He just doesn't know when to stop talking sometimes," I tell her.

"You're telling me," She says and then goes on for about five minutes about how annoying Bell can be. I can't help but laugh, "Will you tell me what you won't tell him?" She asks, "'Cause I think I already know."

"What do you know?" I raise an eyebrow at her, "You've been stuck in this place for 15 years."

"I read books," She tells me, "And I know that you love my brother and you can't talk to him about it," She continues, "And that's why you've been so nervous around him for the past couple months. That's why you only come over when he's not home. Am I close?"

I don't say anything, which pretty much says everything.

**...**

When I didn't get home by curfew the other night, my mom was not a happy person. Eventually, I went out to hang out with Bellamy and we had ended up falling asleep on the couch after making food for the three of us and playing an old board game. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was until I actually woke up at midnight.

I got home an hour late to both of my parents sitting on the couch staring at the door. It was kind of creepy. They were both pissed to say the least. My parents have never been people to shout, and they didn't this time either. Mom just gave me the painkillers and told me to go to bed.

My mom has excused me from my apprenticeship until my hand heals completely, so after my last class of the day, I begin my walk home. As I am walking, though, I see a girl walking in front of me; a very familiar girl. Though I can't see her face I can tell its Octavia. She doesn't have a lot of clothes, so that is one thing I notice, but the giveaway is the bracelets. Jogging up to her I grab onto her arm causing her jump. She turns to look at me and I see that she has been crying.

"O, what are you doing out here?" I ask quietly, "You aren't supposed to leave your house," I tell her, though she already knows that. She only looks down at her hands ad she plays with her fingers, "Take this," I hand her a couple of my books so she doesn't look like a lost little girl, "Octavia, can you tell me why you're out here?"

"I don't know," She says, "I just felt so stuffed up in there and I wanted to get out," She tells me, "And then I got lost and I tried to find Bell, but then I decided against that because he'll be with the guards and they can't know about me. They are the reason I hide every day," She continues, "I've just been wandering around for about an hour. I just want to go home."

"We're gonna get you home," I tell her, "Just keep yourself calm. Don't let anyone know that you don't belong here. Just walk with me and act like we're walking home from school," I say. She only nods.

We don't talk on our way to the Blake's home. Octavia seems way too scared to make a peep. As we get closer I notice a couple of guards walking towards us. One is a cadet and the other is a commander. Octavia tenses up beside me and I glance over to her; she looks petrified.

"Octavia, relax or they will know something is wrong and stop us," I tell her, "Just take a deep breath and walk," She nods and we continue walking. As we get closer we are stopped by the two men. Well, we are stopped by the commander.

"Hello, ladies," The man greets us with a smile on his face. I smile back and try to keep calm.

"Hello, Commander," I reply. Octavia smiles slightly and waves at the man, I'm kind of proud of her. She hasn't passed out yet.

"Girls, this is Cadet Stevens," The Commander begins, "He only has a few more training sessions before he will be a guard," He continues, "He has just received an ID scanner this morning and he still needs to be trained to use it, so if you ladies would be kind enough to take out your ID chips."

"Uh, you see, my friend here, hurt her leg so we were just on our way to the infirmary," I lie, "And-"

"This will only take a second and you can be on your way," He tells me. Shit. What am I supposed to do? I want to tell Octavia to run, but that would be suspicious.

"Okay," I show him my ID chip and Cadet Stevens scans it.

"She's good," He tells the Commander who then gestures to Octavia.

"Uh, I don't have mine with me," She says, her voice trembling, "I think I left it at home," She tells the man. By the look on his face, the Commander can tell she is lying.

"Okay, well, let's go to your house and get it," He suggests; well, demands.

"Commander, I've already told you, we need to get to the infirmary," I tell him, "He's already checked me. His scanner seems to work and he knows how to work it."

"Miss Griffin I-" Before the commander can say anything else Octavia drops my books and runs. The worst thing she could have done in this scenario. Cadet Stevens stops her before she can get too far and he holds her so she can't get away, "Who is this?" The Commander asks. I don't say anything and neither does Octavia.

He is about to ask something else when I grab Octavia, drop my bag, and begin running, dragging Octavia behind me. I guess Cadet Stevens didn't have a great grip on her because I got her away from him pretty easily. I let go of Octavia and we run; fast. Not fast enough though. The two men catch up to us quickly and this time the Commander gets a hold on Octavia while Cadet Stevens gets a grip on me. A better grip than he had on O.

"Let's get this one down to the station," The Commander says "Find out who she is," He tells Cadet Stevens.

"Clarke," Octavia has tears rolling down her face, "Help me," She pleads, "Don't let them take me away," She says.

"I don't know what to do," I try to follow as Cadet Stevens begins to take Octavia away. Commander Anderson (I am finally able to see his nametag) holds me back as I try to pry myself from his grasp and run after her, but it doesn't work, "I'm so sorry!" I cry out as she gets further and further away. I can faintly hear her say 'It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself,' as they turn the corner and out of sight.

She knows I'll blame myself though. We could have moved faster. We could have gone the longer way. We could have hidden from them, but we just stopped and spoke with them. It's my fault and I'll always blame myself for it. She'll probably be locked up and her mother will be floated. And who knows what will happen to Bellamy.

"Can I just go home please?" I ask Commander Anderson, "I have to go up there to get my stuff, but I'll go right home after," I tell him, "You can walk me if you want. I just want to go home."

"Go get your stuff and I'll walk you home," He tells me. I nod and jog down the hall to get my books and my bag. I run back over to the man and he walks me back to my apartment. I thank him, though I don't really want to, and walk inside.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

When I get home from work I make see that the house is completely empty. My mother and Octavia are nowhere to be found. It isn't until I walk into the kitchen that I see a note on the counter telling me to go to the Guard's Station, which is pretty much the Ark's holding cell for people who will be put in lockup or be floated.

This isn't good.

I change out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The Guard's Station isn't too far from our home but I want to take as long as possible. I really don't want to know what's going on right now. But I know if I don't get there whatever is going on will happen whether I am there or not.

When I walk in I see both my sister and my mother sitting on a long bench. Both of them are cuffed and Commander Anderson is sitting behind the desk while a few of the other guards are milling around.

"What's going on?" I ask rushing over to my mother and sister. Neither of them says anything to me though. It's like they've been instructed not to. Octavia has been crying, but my mom, the strong woman that she is, just has an emotionless look on her face, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Mind yourself, Bellamy Blake," Mom says quietly, reminding me of when I was younger and would say something smart.

I move over to Octavia, who has tears streaming down her face, "O, what happened?" I ask, but she only starts crying more. She lays her head on my shoulder and I rub her back, trying not to cry myself.

Soon, Councilmen and women make their way into the room, "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I ask and at that moment Chancellor Jaha walks into the room as well.

Yeah, this really isn't good.

Finally, Commander Anderson stands up to speak to the Chancellor and the rest of the council.

"Earlier this afternoon, Cadet Stevens and I found Octavia Blake walking the halls, not far from the infirmary," Commander Anderson informs the Chancellor. She was walking with another girl, Clarke Griffin," He says, "They were asked to take out their ID chips and this one didn't have one so we brought her down here," He tells the Chancellor, "After about 30 minutes of interrogation we were able to find out her name and find her family; single mother Aurora Blake. We then found out that Octavia was Ms. Blake's second child and her oldest child is in the guard. They've been hiding this child for nearly 16 years," He finishes.

"Well, we all know the laws. We all know what has to be done," The Chancellor says with a grim look on his face.

**...**

After my sister is put into lockup and my mom is floated, I am relieved of my duties as a guardsman. So in less than 24 hours I lose my mom, I lose my sister and I lose my job. Yeah, it's been a great day. I'm just surprised that I wasn't floated as well for helping to keep my sister a secret for so long.

Later that night, as I am making dinner for myself, there is a frantic knocking on the door. Rushing over to the door I open it and see Clarke standing there.

"Hey," She greets breathlessly, like she ran all the way here, "Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah, Clarke, come in to my empty house," I tell her. She gives me a confused look

"Where are your mom and Octavia?" She asks looking around.

"Oh, you don't know?" I walk over and sit down on the couch, "Your mom was there and it seems as if the whole thing was your fault," I say.

"Bell, what are you talking about?" She asks. She looks genuinely confused for a second. I believe her for a moment, that is until I remember what happened just a few hours ago.

"Why didn't you hide Octavia?" I ask, "Why did you just leave her out in the open where those guards could see her? You knew they could scan her, but you didn't do anything about it. You just let it happen!"

"Bell I-"

"No," I interrupt, "You let her get caught and now she's locked up, "My sister is locked up and my mother is dead because of you," I tell her.

"Bellamy, I didn't do anything wrong!" She shouts, "I tried to help her but they got to her before I could," She cries, "You don't think I feel the same way you do?"

"No, you don't," I retort, "Because right now, I wish I had never met you. Then none of this would have ever happened."

She looks broken as she leaves. And my pride and ego and the hurt I am feeling right now are too big to try to fix it right now.

**...**

**Chapter 3!**

**I hope you like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	4. Locked Up

**Clarke's POV**

Nearly a year has passed since the blowout Bellamy and I had. Okay, 10 months, 28 days, 46 minutes, and so many seconds. Not that I'm actually counting. A million times, it feels like, I've tried to talk to him. I've tried to explain over and over again what went on that day; the day his mother was floated and his sister was locked up. And every time I was shut down. I would go to see him at home and he would pretty much slam the door in my face. He has completely cut me out of his life at this point. And I had basically become a recluse, not wanting to deal with anybody. If I couldn't be with my best friend I didn't want to be with anybody so I became this lonely shell of a person.

I only ever see Bellamy when he's working now; and that's really only glimpses. The only job he could get after everything happened was a job on the janitorial staff. I know he hates it. I can tell by the look in his eyes when he gets even remotely close to me, which he tries to avoid at all costs. And I try to help him with that by leaving whenever he comes around. Why make it worse?

"Yo, Clarke, are you coming or not?" I am snapped from my thoughts by a boy called Landry Jameson. He is a 'friend' of mine.

I started hanging out with him and a few other kids, Mara Anderson. She is the daughter of Commander Anderson, the man who pretty much ruined my life. I'm not very fond of her. Then there is Jasper Jordan and Monty Green; two harmless goofballs who were pretty much bullied into hanging out with Landry and Mara because of Monty's parent's profession of caring for pharmaceuticals. The two boys had even taught themselves how to make moonshine from the different plants and other items they had stolen from the science classes. And when Mara and Landry caught wind of this, Mara made threats to tell her father of their activities if she couldn't be in on it with them; Landry too.

I began hanging out with this group of morons about six months ago after my father was floated because of my best friend, Wells. I told him not to tell about my dad's findings of the Ark, but he did anyway. Around that time I had finished my apprenticeship with my mother. And after everything that happed with my dad she buried herself in her work, not really paying any attention to me anymore. I was lonely and hurt and needed someone, so when I was paired with Jasper for a project in class one day, he 'sensed an aura of sadness and pain' around me and asked if I wanted to hang out with him and Monty. I didn't know that hanging out with the two of them included Mara and Landry.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I reply and stand up from the table I have been sitting at in the recreational room for the past four hours, doing absolutely nothing.

It is now past 8:00PM and I was supposed to meet our small little group in Mr. Harris's math room fifteen minutes ago. That is where we usually meet, always at the same time. I've often told them that we should move around to different places, and go at different times, so we don't get caught, but apparently my opinions don't matter.

"Hey, Jas," I sit down between Jasper and Monty not wanting to sit near either Landry or Mara, "Monty, how's it going?" I ask. It seems that they have already begun smoking, and/or drinking so I get strange responses from both of them.

"I don't fart, I whisper through my butt," Monty leans over and says, not so quietly, into my ear causing everyone to laugh, "My mom said that once."

"Y'know, I wish cake went straight to my boobs," Jasper nearly shouts," I have to smack him and cover his mouth to remind him to be quiet, or we'll get caught, "But I don't have boobs and I like cake so why doesn't cake make my boobs bigger?" He whispers loudly.

"I think it might be because you're a boy, Jas," I tell him, "Would you rather grow boobs and get rid of your penis or keep your penis and grow boobs?" I ask. He actually looks like he's thinking about it for a second.

"I think I'll keep my wenis," He tells me pronouncing the word wrong, "If I didn't have one then I wouldn't be a boy anymore, would I?"

"No, you wouldn't," I say as Monty hands me whatever it is they have been smoking. I'm kind of scared. This doesn't seem like the normal pot they usually have. I really couldn't care less right now though. I need to get my mind off of Bellamy and Octavia and Wells and my parents. I just want to be in another world.

**...**

"Mommy!" I squeal when my mom opens the door of our apartment. Commander Shumway and Commander Roberts burst in on our little get together a little while ago. Shumway brought me home, while some of the other guards were called to take the others down to the station. Of course, Commander Anderson was called to rescue his little girl. He wouldn't let anyone touch her, "Mommy, you're so prettyful," I say petting her face.

"Clarke, what's wrong with you?" She sounds angry, "Are you drunk?" She asks. Then she looks up at Shumway, "What is this?" She asks the man.

"We found her and four other kids in one of the classrooms," He begins, "They had a large amount of alcohol, cannabis, and salvia with them," He says, "We haven't checked yet, but the herbs seem to have been stolen from the parent's of Monty Green, one of the other kids we found with her," He informs her.

"Is she being arrested?" Mom asks, though she already knows the answer. Jaha already let me get away once when he didn't lock me up after my dad was floated and I knew the secret they all wanted quiet. But that is only because I swore I wouldn't say anything if he didn't lock me up. It was basically like swearing on my life. If anyone on the Ark found out, whether it be from me or not, I would get locked up; or floated, depending on my age. And I think he only did that because he felt guilty for floating his best friend.

"You know the laws, Mrs. Griffin," Shumway answers, "I only brought her here first because it is on the way to the Guard's station. The other children are being escorted to the station right now. So, if you would like to join us, you are welcome," He tells her.

"I'm not going down there in my pajamas," She says, "I'll change and meet you all down there soon. I have to meet everyone down there soon anyway."

"But your pajamas are so pretty, mom," I tell her, "I think other people would like them too."

"Clarke Griffin, you go with Commander Shumway, I will see you soon," She demands.

"Okay Mommy! I love you!" I begin to laugh uncontrollably and Shumway nearly has to carry me to the station because I can hardly stand up straight. At this point I can't tell if it's because of the intoxication or the laughter.

By the time we get to the station, five minutes later, I have calmed down a bit and am able to walk on my own. My uncontrollable laughter has calmed and when I walk into the room I am told to sit down on a long bench beside Jasper. Landry and Monty are there as well. There is one person missing and her father is sitting behind the desk.

We are instructed not to speak to each other, but that is a hard order to follow when you're high and a wee bit drunk. Even if one of us moves a certain way, someone will start laughing. Not to mention the fact that Jasper keeps making funny faces at me. Luckily, or not so much, the council comes in a few minutes later and of course we all have to stand up when the Chancellor walks in.

Jaha and the rest of the council listen to Shumway and the other guards, who tell them what happened. Then they talk to Monty's parents, who confirm that the herbs have been taken from the garden. Monty hadn't had time to replace them yet. It isn't until ten minutes later that they turn to speak to us.

The first thing I do is raise my hand and wait for someone to call on me, like in class or something, "Yes, Clarke?" Jaha asks.

"There was another girl with us and she isn't here now," I tell him, "Is she not in trouble like us? She was doing the same thing," I say.

"Who was it, Clarke?" Mom asks. I shrug my shoulders and look over to Jasper hoping he remembers her name because I am blanking right now.

"Oh, it was Commander Anderson's daughter, Mara," Landry informs my mom. I'm sure he's pretty pissed that she got out of this because of her dad and left him in here to rot with us. They are best friends; or I thought they were.

The commander looks over to Landry with an evil look on his face. If looks could kill…

"Okay, well someone needs to get her down here then," Jaha responds, "Shumway, would you please go to the Anderson's and pick up the daughter?" I don't think Jaha knows her father is sitting behind that desk. Oh well.

Once Shumway comes back with Mara, who is glaring at all of us and giving her dad a terrified look, the council tells us what is going to happen. I already know what's going to happen. My mother is part of the council, after all. Jasper, Monty, and I will be put into lockup; The Skybox, since we are all under 18.

Landry and Mara, however are both 20 and basically the ringleaders of this circus, so they will be floated. No matter how hard Commander Anderson was fighting, he couldn't stop it. Of course, I feel bad about it, though the man ruined my life. I don't want people to die, especially over silly stuff like this. But Laws are laws. I can't do anything about them, other than to follow them. Though I just broke them and will now be locked up.

"It's late, so we will be putting you in lockup tomorrow," Jaha says. Then he turns to Mara and Landry, "As for the two of you, you can choose whether you want your floating to occur tonight or wait until tomorrow," He says it so casually. They both chose to go tonight. Who wants to wait on an unavoidable executed?

Landry's was much easier. He doesn't have any family left on the Ark and his only friend is being floated as well. I'm sure it was much harder for Mara. She has her mother and her father. She doesn't have many friends either, but it was probably worse for her parents. They both said goodbye to her but they didn't stay to watch. Even I watched my dad. It wasn't on purpose, but I was still there. It's not a nice thing to see.

**...**

"Clarke, wake up!" I hear my mother's voice as she shakes me awake, "We need to be down to the station in half-an-hour," She tells me.

Man, I was really hoping that was all a dream.

"I'm up," I tell her and pull the blankets off of myself.

"Get dressed so we can get down to the station," She says abruptly. Okay, she's mad, "I've already packed you a suitcase," She tells me, "You get a couple outfits so you don't have to wear the same thing every day."

"Thanks," I reply as she walks out to let me change. Once I have finished changing I make my way back out to the living room where Mom is staring at the wall in front of her. We only have about ten minutes left before I have to be at the station.

"Let's go," She says and hands me my bag.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you want me gone," I joke. This is not a good time for jokes apparently.

"Clarke, this isn't funny!" She exclaims, "We just lost your father six months ago and now I'm losing you because you decided you had to go out and get high?" She says the last part as more of a question than a statement, "What were you thinking? How long has this been going on?" She asks. I don't say anything, "That wasn't a rhetorical question Clarke."

"I don't know, a few months. Okay, six months. Just after Dad was floated," I tell her, "We weren't bothering anyone and I just…I don't know. I needed some friends and they were there for me," I say, "Well, Jasper and Monty were. The other two were just…there," She doesn't reply to this and I don't know what else to say. The rest of the trip to the station is silent.

When we get there both Jasper and Monty are there with their parents as well. They are all hugging and saying their goodbyes, while Mom and I just stand there silently. It isn't until we get to my cell that she actually pulls me into her arms. I hug her and try to keep myself from crying.

I say 'goodbye' to my mother and walk into the cell. Once I am in that cell I am no longer Clarke Griffin. I am Prisoner 319.

**...**

**Chapter 4!**

**This chapter is kind of weird and very OOC for Clarke, which is probably how she is going to be for the rest of the story. She isn't going to be like Clarke in the show. **

**Also, they will be going to Earth soon. Clarke will only be spending a few months in lockup instead of a year or however long it was she did before.**

**And a couple questions:**

**1)Should I keep Wells alive in this story?**

**2)I guess it's not really a question but leave any ideas or suggestions for me please!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	5. Drop Ship

**AN: There is another really long AN at the bottom. Sorry.**

**Clarke's POV**

Lockup. It's probably one of the worst things that have ever happened to me; aside from my father's death (murder), and losing Bellamy for something that was completely out of my control. I've been in here for over a month now and I'm pretty sure I'm going insane. We are never allowed out of these cells except for school, but I'm finished with school so I'm stuck here. And there is a small bathroom connected to each cell. They're tiny and there is no way for us to get out.

Our food is given to us by guards. Sometimes they will open the door to give it to us and other times they will slide it into a small slot, like a mail slot thing. The only thing that keeps me remotely sane in here is when my mother comes to visit. She, and the other doctors, comes to the Skybox every few weeks to check-up on all of us; make sure we aren't sick or anything. So, I spend time with her for a while and she gave me some art supplies. My cell is now covered in drawings of random things. The most recent, the one I am working on right now, being a forest and the night's sky from Earth right in the middle of the floor.

I am alarmed when my cell door burst open and two guards walk in, "Prisoner 319, face the wall," One of them says. I roll my eyes and stand up to face the wall.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Quiet," The same man tells me. Rude. "Hold out your right arm," He says and takes silver cuff from a box. He opens it up and there are six spikes sticking out of the right side of the cuff.

"No. No, it's not my time," I tell him, "I don't turn 18 for another month."

"Hold out your arm," He repeats while the other man takes out his weapon. I hold my arm to my chest as he tries to pry it away and get the cuff on. All the while he is also trying to take my father's watch from me.

Like, hell, that's going to happen.

Fighting both men off I run out of my cell only to see the rest of the prisoners in the Skybox in the same position as me. Most of them aren't fighting as much as I am though. I can hear some kids shouting threats, I'm sure those are the more violent criminals, whom they keep on the first level of the Skybox. Not long after the escape from my cell the guards see me looking around at everyone.

"Prisoner 319!" I hear one of them call as I begin to run. Then I hear another voice.

"Clarke, stop!" My mother's voice floats to my ears and I stop running. I hear her tell the men to wait where they are as she gets closer to me and I turn to see her walking towards me.

"Mom, what's going on?" I cry she walks up and wraps her arms around me, "What is this?" I ask as I watch more kids being taken away with cuffs on their wrists, "They're killing us all aren't they; reducing population to make more time for the rest of you."

"Clarke, you are not being executed," Mom tells me, "You're being sent to the ground. All 100 of you."

"What?" I inquire, "But it's not safe," I say, "No. No, we get reviewed at 18."

"The rules have changed," She says, "This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father," She tells me.

My instincts. They changed a while ago. Since my father died the only people I 'took care of' were the people in the infirmary and that was for school credit. But after Dad was executed and Bellamy cut me off I've never wanted to take care of anyone; not even myself. The only way I ever took care of myself was the drinking and drugs with Jasper and Monty. Unless everyone wants to be drugged and become alcoholics, I'm no good to them; unless my instincts change…soon.

"But be careful, Clarke, I can't lose you too," Mom says moving hair away from my face, "I love you so much," That is the last thing I hear before there is a sharp pain in my back and I black out.

**...**

I'm not really sure how long it's been when I wake up, strapped to an uncomfortable, metal, seat. I see Jasper and Monty pretty much hanging on a wall across from me. I look down at my wrist and see the silver cuff the guard was trying to put on me before. It's kind of painful, actually. I guess having six spikes digging into your flesh can hurt.

"Welcome back," I hear a voice from beside me. Turning my head I see Wells sitting there, "Look," He begins, but before he can continue I interrupt.

"Wells, why the hell are you here?" I ask, annoyed.

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested," He tells me, showing me his wrist to emphasize his point, "I came for you," He says.

The entire ship shakes and bounces around for a second, causing everyone to cry out and scream.

"What was that?" I ask. I have no idea why I'm still talking to him. He got my father floated. He betrayed my trust and I lost the only remaining friend I had. That is up until I met Jasper and Monty. I guess it's because I have no one else to talk to at the moment and a small part of me wants him back. That tiny part of me wants him to me my friend again. A very small part.

"That was the atmosphere," He says just as a video pops up onto multiple screens. It's a video message from the Chancellor; AKA Wells' father, AKA the man who killed my father, AKA the man who put us all here, including his own son.

"Your dad's a dick, Wells," A boy calls from the other side of ship. I think we are on the top level and there are two below us.

I continue to watch the video just to keep my mind on something other than the fact that we are dropping from space to Earth at a quick speed. More than quick actually. If we are meant to make it to Earth from the Ark in one day, we have to be travelling extremely fast.

After a few minutes of watching the video, some guy floats in front of us and speaks to Wells, "Check it out, your dad floated me after all," The kid says, 'laying' in the air as if he is laying in a bed or something with his arms folded over his chest. I roll my eyes and watch as Wells speaks to him.

"You should probably strap in before the parachutes deploy," Wells says. It's probably a good idea, but I'm not gonna say anything. If he wants to be an idiot and potentially die, be my guest.

Then two more kids unstrap themselves so I decide to say something. I don't want anyone to die. I'm not a terrible person.

"You're the traitor who has been in solitary for a year," The kid floating in front of Wells and I says.

No, I'm not.

Nobody knows the real reason I was in lockup. I don't know why they were told I was a traitor and in solitary for a year, because I wasn't; I'm not.

I was in there for less than two months for stealing hallucinogenic drugs and alcohol. The only, living, people who know that are Jasper, Monty, and I. Plus, the council and a few guards on the Ark, but they don't really count once we make it to Earth.

I just go with the traitor story; though the other one is much more interesting and fun. I would love to tell that one with Monty and Jasper. I don't know if they know I'm now allowed to tell people that one though. I'm gonna have to talk with them.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk," I reply.

"It was fun," He smiles. So was relaxing with Jasper and Monty every day. But I can't tell him that, "I'm Finn," He introduces himself.

Just as Wells predicted, the parachutes deploy, and Finn and the two boys who followed him out of their seats are flung to the side of the ship as it bounces around and sparks fly. I don't really notice anything else once Wells begins speaking to me.

"Clarke, there is something I have to tell you," He says, "I'm sorry I got your father arrested," As soon as he says that, any shred of wanting to mend our friendship slips away.

"Don't you talk about my father!" I shout.

"Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me!" Wells exclaims.

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him," I reply, "I do hate you!"

And that is the end of that conversation as the ship spins before going dark. It makes a whirring noise before going completely silent, except for the murmuring of kids around the ship.

"Listen," I hear a familiar voice and look up to see Monty holding onto the straps of his seatbelt, "No machine hum," He says.

"Whoa," Jasper looks around in awe, "That's a first," I can't help but laugh to myself at my two boneheads. I haven't seen them in almost two months. I miss their playful idiocy. They're both actually very smart people. How else would they teach themselves how to make moonshine?

"The other door is on the lower level!" I hear some kid shout after checking if the two boys who were flung against the wall were okay. They aren't. We're already down to 98 kids.

"No, we can't just open the doors!" I exclaim and make my way over to the ladder. I am about halfway down the ladder when I hear another voice.

"Okay, just back it up guys!"

I see Bellamy's face and freeze. It's like I'm paralyzed and can't move any further. Neither of us says anything and the whole ship is quiet. Then I remember that I was in the middle of saying something. I know I had something to say, but I can't remember now. Was it something about the door? Maybe it was something about the air. I still haven't moved from my spot on the ladder and the people above me are starting to get annoyed. Eventually, someone kicks and hits my mouth, causing me to drop five feet to the floor.

Jasper and Monty walk over to help me as Bellamy is distracted by something just as he is about to open the door.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

After work I walk into my house and drop my bags on the floor. Looking around I see nothing. This place has only had been occupied by me for just over 11 months now. It's just an empty space that used to be full of life and happiness (most of the time) since Octavia was taken away and my mother was executed. My thoughts are disturbed by a pounding on the door. I only stare at it for a moment before walking over to answer. When I open the door I want to close it immediately, but I don't.

"Cadet Blake," Shumway is standing in the doorway.

"It's Janitor Blake now, Lieutenant," I reply.

"Commander," Shumway says, "A lot has changed in a year. May I?" He asks and walks inside, not waiting for an answer.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming in here after pushing the button that floated my mother," I tell him, angrily.

"I was following orders," Is his response.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I ask getting irritated.

"You were a hell of a guardsman, Bellamy, you know that?" Shumway says, "Smart, hardworking, resourceful."

"I wasn't a guardsman," I retort, "That's what you said. I remember."

"You also said you would do anything to protect your sister. I remember too," He responds, "I hope that's still true."

My anger fades and I become worried, "Is she okay?" I ask, my heart sinking to my stomach.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified," Shumway says, pacing the room, "Chancellor Jaha has approved a mission to Earth. He's sending the juvenile prisoners to the ground. One hundred of them; your sister included," He tells me.

"No. No, you can't," I respond, "It's not safe. You have to stop them."

"I wish I could," Shumway tells me. There is a short pause, "What I can do is get you a seat on that drop ship," He says, "You're right. It's doubtful those kids will survive, but if you're there, at least Octavia won't be alone."

"What do I have to do?" I ask. Shumway pulls out a gun and holds it out to me.

"Kill the Chancellor," He tells me. Again my heart falls to the pit of my stomach. Kill the Chancellor?

I take the gun from Shumway, "How about I kill you instead?" I point the gun at him.

"Kill me and your sister goes alone to a radiation soaked planet and then you get floated like your mother," He says calmly, "Ship launches in 20 minutes, Bellamy. If you're doing this we have to leave; right now," He tells me.

**...**

About an hour later I am buckled into a seat in the lower level of a drop ship with 100 teenage criminals. Well, I wouldn't call them all criminals, but whatever. I haven't seen Octavia yet and I'm just hoping that Shumway didn't screw me over. The lower level of the ship is pretty quiet as everyone watches the video message from Jaha; however the upper levels of the ship are quite noisy.

I can hear someone above shouting for people to get back in their seats and then flickering lights and sparks as the parachutes deploy jostling the entire ship and everyone in it. There is yelling and screaming as everyone begins to freak out. This goes on for about five minutes until the ship stops moving completely. Eventually, everyone calms down and the ship makes a whirring sound, like it's turning off. I unbuckle myself and look around at all of the kids who are doing the same.

"The other door is on the lower level!" I hear someone shout and move to stand in front of the door.

"No, we can't just open the doors!" I hear a voice shout as kids start swarming me.

"Okay, just back it up guys!" I shout making them all halt. Then I hear a clanging on the ladder. Looking up I see a very familiar, blue eyed, blonde girl.

The first thing that pops into my head is 'Why is she here?' That is also my second thought. Then I get to the point where I'm not speaking and I don't know why. She looks like a deer in headlights, frozen in the middle of the ladder, staring at me and I can't think of anything to say. I don't know if I want to say anything to her. I've been avoiding her for a year. I've hated her for a year. She ruined my life; my family's life. I feel like a fucking teenage girl right now. It's a simple question; Do I say something or not? I never even get the chance to decide because after about a minute she is kicked in the face and falls to the floor.

Now I want to say something. Not necessarily to her, but to whoever just kicked her in the face. Before I can do anything, though, another voice catches my attention.

"Bellamy?"

**...**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter but I wanted to get one posted today since I didn't yesterday. Yesterday I had to go to the doctor because I thought I broke my foot. Turns out it's only a muscle strain. It hurts really badly though. I can't walk so I'll have more time to write hopefully. I can't even walk upstairs to sleep in my own bed so I get to sleep on the couch.**

**I am going to start working on another chapter soon. I just cut it off here because I couldn't think of anything else. You can kind of tell that Clarke is semi-ooc in this. She isn't as intense as she is in the show. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	6. Earth

**Clarke's POV**

I watch as Bellamy and Octavia are reunited at the front of the ship. But then she berates him for something. I can't really hear what they are saying though. I just hope he didn't convince her to hate me as well. Then I hear people shouting about how Octavia was locked up for being found in the floor. She's pissed off and I feel terrible. I have blamed myself for it since that day and Bellamy has hated me since then.

"This is all my fault," I say, not realizing I have said it out loud.

"No, it's not," Monty says from behind me, "It was just bad luck," He tells me.

"And, don't forget," Jas hugs me from behind, "If you didn't have such bad luck, you would never have met me," He says, "Well, never started to hang out with us 'cause you already met me before. And Monty too," he tags on, "But, more importantly, me."

"Yeah," I sigh heavily and lean my head back on his shoulder, "You two are my best buffoons."

"What the hell is buffoon?" Jasper asks.

"It basically means we're idiots," Monty tells him.

"No," I tell him, "It means you're goofballs," I say, "I only call you idiots in my head. I wouldn't call you an idiot to your face," I inform him.

"Except you just did," Monty says.

"No," I shake my head, "I only said that I wouldn't do that. I never said, 'Hey, you're an idiot'," I tell him, "Well, that time I did, but it wasn't directed at you," I say, "It might be at some point at some point later in life."

During our conversation I didn't realize that the door had been opened and most of the kids have walked out the drop ship. Jasper, Monty, and I walk out of the ship and see everyone else running around and small fires everywhere from the crash. Jasper and Monty ditch me and I look around, noticing that there is nothing else around here; only a drop ship, 100 kids (two dead), and Bellamy. Jaha told us we had to get to Mt. Weather. I'm pretty sure we aren't on Mt. Weather.

"What are you thinking about, Princess?" I hear Finn ask from beside me.

"Don't call me that," I snap. Bellamy is the only person who has ever called me that. I haven't heard that nickname in a year and I don't want to hear it again, unless it comes from the person who gave it to me.

"Okay, you don't like being called Princess, do you, Princess?" He says sarcastically. He starts to say something else but I only glare at him and walk away.

Walking back into the ship I sit down in one of the seats. I hold my head in my hands. Then I see a sheet of paper on the floor. Hopping off the seat I bend down and grab the paper. Opening it up I see that it's a map. I make my way back out of the ship and lay the map out on the ramp/door thing. I try to figure out where we are and where we need to be. After a few moments I think I have it figured out and Wells walks over to me. He tells me about the issues with the communications system and missing solar panels on the roof.

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mt. Weather," I tell him, "See, look, this is us," I tell him before drawing a line up to Mt. Weather; where we need to be, "This is where we need to get to if we want to survive," I say.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Wells asks. I don't respond.

"Your father," He answers for me. That is when Jasper walks up behind us.

"Cool, a map," He observes, "Can I get a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer," He jokes. I laugh slightly at his playful nature, but Wells doesn't seem amused.

"Do you mind?" Wells grabs onto his arm and moves him away from me. Before I even get the chance defend Jasper, some kid, John Murphy I think his name is comes to his 'rescue' so to speak.

"He's with us," Murphy says to Wells.

'No, he's mine. Monty is mine too,' I want to say, feeling jealous now, 'Jas and Monty are mine. You can't have them,' I try to say it out loud, but I can't.

"Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are," Wells says.

"We're on the ground;" I hear another voice; Bellamy, "Is that not good enough for you?" I try to hide behind Wells and the other kids, but it doesn't work. I hear a squeal and am soon attacked by a familiar brunette. I'm surprised I haven't been knocked over. Soon after the loud squealing in my ear, sobbing begins.

"Hey, what's this crying about?" I ask. She tries to speak, but her crying is preventing me from understanding a word she says, "Breathe, O," I say and she takes a deep breath. She lets go and looks at me, "Now, what's going on?" I ask, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I just missed you," She pouts and I can't help but laugh at the look on her face. But then she looks as if she's about to burst into tears again, "I haven't seen you in a million years and I'm just happy you're here," She tells me, "But, what did you do to even get locked up?" She now looks like she is going to laugh, "You've never done anything bad in your life."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later," I say.

"Did you see Bell?" She asks, "Have you talked to him? Has he told you why he's here?"

"Uh, no, we haven't spoken," I tell her and now I want to cry, "Why don't you go spend time with your brother while I figure out this food situation?" I say.

"But, you'll come talk with us later?" She asks hopefully. I don't know what to say. I can't tell her that I will. Bellamy and I aren't on speaking terms. We aren't really even on 'looking at each other' terms except for that short moment in the ship earlier. I am saved from answering that question when there is commotion coming from behind us.

Murphy and Wells seem to be having some sort of argument, "Look at his everybody, Chancellor of Earth," Everyone seems to find that amusing; especially when Murphy knocks Wells over, injuring his leg.

"Wells!" I exclaim and move to help him only to be stopped by some kid whose name I don't remember. I look up at him before speaking, "You can either let go of me now or we're going to have some problems," I tell him. He doesn't say anything, or let me go, so I elbow his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, "Think I was joking, did you?" I hear Jasper any Monty laughing behind me, "And you two," I glare at them, "You couldn't help me? You were standing right there the whole fucking time!" I shout at them, which is a rare occurrence, "Are you two afraid to help me take on one dumb oaf? No matter how redundant that may sound," They both look fearful.

"Sorry," they apologize at the same time.

"They just said that if we went with them that nobody else here would mess with us," Jasper tells me.

"So, you would choose them over me?" I ask, kind of deflated that they would even think of ditching me like that. Then I start the fake tears and they instantly engulf me into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry!" They both exclaim and I continue the fake crying for another two minutes or so.

"What do you want?" Monty asks.

"We'll do anything you want," Jasper says, "I'll give you anything you want just please don't cry anymore. Jasper doesn't like when Clarke cries."

"Monty doesn't either," Monty tags on, "Are you done crying?" He asks. I have to stop myself from laughing as I nod. I pull away from them and wipe away the fake tears from my eyes. These two can be so gullible. This isn't the first time I've done this and they still believe it.

Murphy is still trying to fight Wells, who is basically hopping around on one food. That is until Finn jumps between the two boys, "The kids got one leg. Why don't you wait until it's a fair fight?" He tells Murphy who then walks away.

"Hey, Spacewalker," I hear Octavia's voice, "Rescue me next," Finn smiles and Bellamy glares, pulling her away from him.

Wells sits down on the ground and I check his leg, which is sprained pretty badly from Murphy knocking him over. Then I hear a voice from behind me.

"So, Mt. Weather, when do we leave," I look behind me and see Finn walking towards me with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Now," I tell him before turning back to Wells.

"We'll be back tomorrow with food," I tell him.

"How are you two gonna carry enough food for 100?" Wells asks. Finn then turns around and grabs two people; Monty and Jasper.

"Make it four," Finn says, "Can we go now?"

I glare at the two boys, "No," I say, "You don't even talk to them," I refer to Murphy and his minions, "No. Do you understand?" The two boys nod furiously, "Good," I reply, "Now, let's go."

"Sounds like a party," Another voice comes from my right, "Make it five," Octavia says.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asks coming up behind her.

"Going for a walk," She responds.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" I ask Finn referring to his wrist band, which looks like it's been tampered with. I have no idea where this protective nature is coming from. I really didn't think I would care so much about people down here and what they do. Whatever.

"Yeah, so?" He says offhandedly.

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark," I inform him, "Take it off and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?" Finn replies.

"I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead?" I ask, "Do you want them to follow you down here in two months, because they won't if they think we're dying."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bellamy eyeing the band and gears turning in his head. I don't know what he's thinking, but it can't be good. He looks like he wants the bands to come off. I just don't know why.

"Okay, now let's go," I say.

...

"So, are you gonna tell me why you got locked up?" Octavia asks, linking her arm through mine, "You said you would," She reminds me.

"Treason, apparently," I tell her, "At least that's what my mom has convinced the council to tell everyone," I say, "The story is I've been in lockup since my father died for treason."

"What's the real story?" Finn asks from behind us. I laugh and turn to look at Jasper and Monty.

"Ask those two," I tell him, "It is 90% their fault anyway," I inform Finn. Finn tries to get their attention, but Monty is too interested in the plants and Jasper is too busy pretending to be interested, just like a good best friend should, "Monty, Jasper!" I shout, "Can you please inform Finn and Octavia why the three of us were locked up?"

"You were all locked up for the same reason?" Octavia asks.

"For the same reason at the same time, actually," Monty answers.

"And what reason is that?" Finn questions the two boys before looking at me.

"Well, we may have stolen some hallucinogenic herbs from my parent's garden," Monty informs them, "And concocted a special drink resembling moonshine."

"And then we were busted by Shumway and Roberts and put into lockup the next morning," Jasper tells them.

"Oh, and one of the other guards was the one who locked O up," I say, looking over at Octavia, "His daughter was with us, but she was floated because she was over 18," I tell her, "So I wasn't in lockup for a year. I was in there for less than two months."

"What about you and Bell?" Octavia asks.

"What _about_ me and Bell?" I reply.

"I mean, what happened after I was locked up?" She asks, "I know my mom was floated and I was gone," She continues, "But you two were best friends. Did you still hang out a lot?"

"Y'know, I don't really want to talk about Bellamy and what happened with us when you were locked up," I tell her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I know you love your brother and I don't want you getting upset with him now that you've just gotten to see him again after a year," I say, "I'll just say that a lot happened and we don't really talk anymore. We don't have any type of relationship and I don't want you upset with either of us so I'll leave it at that."

"Clarke, you can't just say that and not tell me," Octavia says, "I promise I won't be mad."

"I know you, O," I remind her, "I know how you work. You are going to get mad at one of us and I'm not going to tell you which one of us it is," I say, "And if I tell you, you'll just go yell at Bellamy, which is the last thing I want."

"I won't, though," She tells me, "I'll just ask why you aren't talking. I'm a good observer. He won't know that you've told me anything."

"Okay, then I won't tell you anything now and you can observe later," I say and continue walking, "We have ground to cover."

"Fine, let's cover your ground," Octavia says and falls back a little bit as I take the map from my pocket.

I can hear her talking to Finn and my idiots about poison sumac when I spot a deer. I wave them all over and they all crouch down around me. Finn steps on a twig, snapping it, and the deer looks over at us; it has two heads.

"Gross," Octavia scrunches up her face, "The first time I see a real animal and it has two heads," She huffs and continues walking.

We all walk in silence for another fifteen minutes before Finn speaks up, "You know what I would would like to know?" He asks rhetorically, "Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?"

"Who cares?" Octavia is practically skipping through the forest, "I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell and now I'm spinning in a forest," She says and spins around a moss-covered tree.

"Maybe they found something, like a satellite," Monty says, "Like an old weather satellite or-"

"It wasn't a satellite," I say, "The Ark is dying," They all stop and turn to look at me, "With the current population level there is roughly three months left of life support; maybe more now that we're gone."

"So, that's the secret they locked you up to keep?" Finn asks, "Or said they locked you up to keep? Why they floated your old man?"

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought people had a right to know," I tell him, "The council disagreed, my mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public anyway when Wells…"

"What? Turned in your dad?" Finn asks.

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could," I avoid the question, "That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die at least they bought themselves some more time."

"And how did you get out of getting locked up then?" Finn asks.

"Not really sure," I say, not really wanting to talk about it anymore, "I just didn't. Then I met these two goobers and got into trouble with them."

"So, we're goobers now?" Jasper asks, "What happed to buffoon or whatever?"

"You're a lot of things," I tell him, "And right now you're a goober."

"They're going to kill off more people, aren't they?" Monty asks. I don't reply.

"Good, after what they did to me, I say float 'em all," Octavia says, walking past me.

"You don't mean that," Jasper says following her.

"We have to warn them," Finn tells me.

"That's what my father said," I reply and follow Octavia and Jasper running into Jasper in the process.

"Damn, I love Earth," He says, looking at something in front of him with a goofy look on his face. He chuckles and I look over to see Octavia undressing.

"Octavia! What the hell are you doing?!" I shout and she looks over to me before jumping off of the…basically it's a mini cliff. We all run over when we hear the splashing of water.

"Octavia!" Monty calls to the brunette in the water. Only her head is poking out. The rest of her body is submerged in the dark water, "We can't swim!" He reminds her.

"No, but we can stand," Octavia stands up so the water is now up to her waist.

"Wait, there isn't supposed to be a river here," I say.

"Well, there is," Finn says, "So, take off your damn clothes."

As everyone is undressing to get in the water, Jasper looks up and gets a scared look on his face, "Octavia get out of the water!" He exclaims. That is when I look towards Octavia and see a large, dark, shape swimming towards her, "Get out of the water now!" Jasper shouts. Before any of us can do anything the creature grabs Octavia and drags her under the water, "Octavia!" Jasper screams.

We all look on in horror, not knowing what to do, as Octavia is dragged around the river. All of a sudden everything is silent. The creature can't be seen and neither can Octavia. After a few seconds there is splashing and Octavia screaming and I feel helpless.

"What the hell is that?" Monty asks as we watch Octavia flail around, trying to think of something to do.

"I don't know," I reply, "We have to distract it. If we distract it, it might let her go," I tell the three boys, "Help me," We push a large rock into the river and the thing lets her go.

"Octavia! Get to the shore now!" Jasper shouts and jumps into the water. He grabs onto her and helps her swim to the shore just as the water creature snake thing starts to come back towards them. Jasper gets them both onto the shore just before it can grab them again.

"Thank you," Octavia is completely out of breath as she latches onto Jasper. I tear part of his shirt off and wrap it around Octavia's bloody leg.

"You're gonna be okay," I tell her. Then my mind goes back to the Ark and how many times I told her she was going to be okay when we were up there. And how she was locked up after I had told her that so many times.

"Note to self; next time, save the girl," Monty says and pats Jasper on the shoulder as the rest of us laugh at him.

**...**

The next day we walk for a few hours before coming to another river. The only way to get across is to either swim or us a vine to swing across. After yesterday's incident, I think I'll take the vine.

"You wanted to go first!" I shout up to Finn who is holding onto the vine, "Now quit stalling. Mt. Weather awaits."

They start talking about Apaches and Finn is about to swing over when Jasper stops him, "Now what?" He gives Jasper a questioning look.

"Let me," Jasper says glancing over at Octavia, "I can do it," He says, though he looks very jittery.

"I knew there was a badass in there somewhere," Finn says and hands the vine over to Jasper. Finn is saying something to him, that I can't hear, but apparently it works pretty well because the next thing I know Jasper is flying across the river on the vine.

Once he lands we all walk up to where Finn is standing and cheer for him as he jumps around excitedly, "Let's go, Princess. You're up," Finn hands the vine over to me and I glare at him, again telling him not to call me that.

"C'mon, Clarke, you've got this! Whoo!" Jasper calls from the other side of the river, "We did it!" Jasper shouts, "Mt. Weather!" He whoops again, holding the sign high above his head. Then, out of nowhere, a spear impales his chest knocking him backwards, into a tree.

"Jasper!" I call out as everyone else is looking for where the spear came from, "Jasper!"

"Jasper!" Monty shouts.

"Jasper!" I call again as Finn begins pulling me away, "No," I cry as we all duck down, looking for where the spear could have come from, "We're not alone."

**...**

**Sorry, no Bellamy in this chapter**. **He will be in the next chapter though! I just needed to end this one because it's nearly 4,000 words and I can't think of anything else to write. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	7. Ruined

**Bellamy's POV**

"Why don't you and Clarke talk anymore?" Octavia asks as I clean the bite wound on her leg.

"What did she say to you?" I ask not looking up at her. How would she know that Clarke and I don't talk anymore unless Clarke said something to her? I sure as hell didn't tell her anything. I know how she would react. She loves Clarke, more than me I think sometimes.

"She didn't say anything," O tells me, "I'm just an observant person. Neither of you have said a word to each other since we landed here," She says, "In fact, it seems as if you've been avoiding each other."

"It's a long story, Octavia," I tell her, "A long story that I really don't want to get into right now," Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Do you hate her or something?" She asks. I really don't know how to answer that question; it's like a catch-22. I've hated her for the past year, or I think I have. That's what I want to say. But she was my best friend for such a long time and I really never wanted to. I felt like I had to because of everything that happened, "Does she hate you?"

"O, I already said I don't want to talk about it!" I shout and she recoils, "I'm sorry," I apologize, "I just don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Whatever," She replies, "Can you just get away from me," She kicks me gently with her left foot, "I don't really want to be around you if you won't be honest with me," She says disheartened.

"I'm not, not being honest with you," I tell her, "I just don't want to talk about it with you."

"Same thing," She responds.

"Not at all," I retort.

"If I went and asked Clarke she would tell me," Octavia says, "You're my brother, you should be willing to tell me before she does," She huffs and begins to stand up.

"Octavia, sit down," I set her back down.

"No," She tries to stand up again, but I don't allow it, "Bellamy! Let go of me!" She shouts and looks like she's going to throw a tantrum and stomp her foot like a little kid.

"Octavia Blake, stop behaving like a child," I chastise.

"Then let me go," She glowers at me, "Let me go or tell me what you don't want to tell me," She says. After a few seconds of silence she is distracted by something over my shoulder, "Are you guys leaving?" She asks. I look behind me to see Clarke and Wells, "I'm coming too."

"No, no, no," I block her, "No way; not again."

"He's right," Clarke says, "Your leg will only slow us down," She tells Octavia, "I'm here for you," Clarke tells me.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asks as I turn to look at her.

"I hear you have a gun," She says. I lift my shirt just enough to show the handle of the gun Shumway gave me to shoot the Chancellor, "Good, follow me."

"And why would I do that?" I ask as she begins to walk away.

"Because you want them to follow you," She nods in the direction of the rest of the kids, "And right now they are thinking that only one of us is scared," She walks away and I contemplate following her.

"Murphy, come with me," I say, putting on my jacket, "Atom, my sister doesn't leave this camp, are we clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Octavia says.

"Anyone touches her, they answer to me," I tell Atom then turn to Murphy, "Let's go."

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy asks from beside me as we follow Clarke and Wells.

"The Ark thinks the Prince is dead," I begin, "If they think the Princess is too, they'll never come down," I continue and see Clarke look back at me, "I'm getting that wristband; even if I have to cut off her hand to do it," I tell him. I don't know where any of this is coming from. Before everything with my sister and mom the thought of her being hurt at all, whether it be by me or someone else, would have broken my heart, and now I'm talking about cutting her hand off for a stupid wristband.

**...**

"Hey, hold up!" I call out to Wells and Clarke who are flying through the forest like they're running a marathon or something, "What's the rush? You won't survive a spear through the heart," I say.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy," Wells demands.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Murphy says, pushing him back.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him," Clarke tells me, "If the spear struck his heart he would have died instantly. Doesn't mean we have time to waste."

She begins to walk away but I stop her by grabbing onto her wrist, "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go," I tell her.

She snatches her arm away from me and moves closer before speaking, "The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?

"Brave Princess," I give her a slight smile.

"Why don't you find your own nickname?" I hear another voice coming from my left. Turning my head I see fucking Spacewalker. I've wanted to punch his head in for a while. Why is he here?

'That has been my nickname for her for two years; way before you even knew her, jackass,' I say in my head. None of these people know about our past and I don't intend on them finding out about it. I'm not going to say anything about it, at least.

"You call this a rescue party?" He asks rhetorically, "We've gotta split up; cover more ground. Clarke, come with me," He says and she follows him leaving me with Murphy and Wells. I put the gun back into my jeans before I continue walking.

As we continue walking I notice Wells keeping an eye on Clarke and Spacewalker, "I guess we've got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" I say walking beside him.

"We have nothing in common," Wells says, sighing heavily.

"No?" I inquire, "We both came down here to protect someone we love," I comment. He doesn't respond, "You secret is safe with me," I tell him, "Of course, for you it's worse. With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here," I tell him and walk ahead.

**...**

"How do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asks from behind me. We are all walking together now, because apparently Spacewalker found something.

"We don't," I reply, "Spacewalker thinks he a tracker," I say.

"It's called cutting side," Wells says, "Fourth year Earth Skills. He's good."

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your back?" Finn asks sarcastically. Clarke and Finn stop to look at something; a broken branch and a rock with blood on it.

There is a loud, groaning, noise, "What the hell was that?" Murphy asks.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun," Clarke tells me. I take it out and follow behind her.

We all make our way through the thick brush, toward the noise until we come to a clearing with overgrown weeds and a large tree. Tied to the tree is a groaning kid I assume to be-

"Jasper," Clarke says quietly, "Oh, my God," She says and begins walking towards him. Finn tells her to be careful and she slows down as she gets closer, "Japer!" She calls out.

"What the hell is this?" I ask as we move closer to the tree. Before anyone can answer Clarke steps forward and the ground gives out beneath her to a large hole in the ground with large spikes sticking upwards at the bottom. I grab onto her wrist before she can fall to the bottom. We just stare at each other for a minute; her eyes begging me to help her before the rest of the boys come to help get her out.

Was I seriously just contemplating letting her fall into a ditch of spikes? What is wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" I hear Finn ask her as I question my sanity. This girl used to be one of the most important people in my life and I almost just killed her.

She then looks over at me. She looks hurt and scared and angry all in one expression. The only time I've ever seen her look like that was when I told I wish I had never met her; minus the scared part. She only looked hurt and angry then. Completely broken.

"We need to get him down," Clarke says looking up at Jasper.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines," Spacewalker says.

"Yeah, I'm with you," Wells agrees.

"No," Finn responds, "Stay with Clarke and watch him," He looks at me. Then he turns his attention to Murphy, "You, let's go," Murphy follows Finn.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke says.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asks.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes it's dinner to be breathing," I respond.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Finn says.

While Finn and Murphy are up in the tree cutting Jasper free, there is a strange noise. There are a lot of strange noises around here. This one sounds like a growling, though.

What the hell was that?" Murphy asks from his place on the tree.

"Grounders?" I suggest as the growling gets louder and a large, black, animal walks into the clearing. After a second it comes barreling towards us. It looks like a large panther or jaguar or something. I don't know animals well. I'm pretty sure it's a panther, though, because don't jaguars have spots?

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke shouts and I reach for my gun. It isn't there. Then I hear the gun go off and look around to see where it's coming from. Wells stole my gun. He's attempting to shoot the animal, but not doing a great job.

Everything goes quiet and I can hear the animal in the weeds surrounding me. I know it's going to pounce. It flies through the air before landing, dead, two feet away from me. I look back at Wells, who is still trying to shoot, the now empty gun. Clarke is looking up at him with a terrified look on her face.

"Now she sees you," I tell him.

Soon, Murphy and Finn have Jasper out of the tree while Wells and I get the panther (?) wrapped up in the part of the parachute that Wells packed to carry Jasper back to camp in. We decided that it would be better to carry the panther in the parachute because it's much heavier than Jasper and Finn and Wells can carry Jasper back with some assistance from Clarke.

**...**

"Who's hungry?!" I shout when we get back to camp with the panther. Everyone cheers while Clarke, Finn, and Wells get Jasper into the drop ship.

Murphy and I have to skin and clean the animal before we can even cook it. I decide to keep the fur. Octavia could help me make it into a pretty comfortable bed later. Right after that thought I decide that the kids, if they want food, will have to take off their wristbands. I mean, they haven't eaten in two days. I'm sure they are pretty desperate for food. They'll take the wristbands off, no problem.

"Hey, how's Jasper," I hear Octavia from beside me. I look over and see Clarke walking out of the drop ship.

"He's stable for now," Clarke tells her, "But without medicine…" She trails off. Then she looks at me and grabs onto my arm, dragging towards my tent. Octavia gives a confused look.

"Ow, Princess, what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask when she pushes me into my tent, nearly making me fall over and no doubt bruising my chest.

"What the hell is wrong with _me_? What the hell is wrong with you?" She nearly shouts, "First you threaten to cut my hand off and then you want to drop me in a fucking, spike filled, ditch?" She pushes me again, "I know you hate me, but I didn't think you hated me so much that you would want me dead," She has tears in her eyes now, "I know you blame me for a lot of stuff; stuff that I didn't do. You can keep blaming me as long as you want. You can hate me forever if you think that's what you need to do. But I don't think what I did deserves a death sentence," She says, "Or the loss of a hand just because you did something and don't want the Ark coming down."

"What did Octavia tell you?" I ask. She's the only one I said anything to about having a reason for not wanting the Ark to come down.

"Nothing," Clarke says, "Octavia didn't say anything!" She exclaims, "See, that's the thing with you. You are so quick to blame people that you don't even bother to listen. You don't bother to take the time to listen and get the whole story of what happened," She says, "You were willing to throw away a two year friendship before listening to what I had to say. How is that fair to me? That's not even fair to you!"

"What is going on in here?" Octavia asks, poking her head in the opening of the tent, "Why is Clarke crying?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Clarke says. She tries to leave but Octavia won't let her. She walks inside and zips the tent closed.

"Now, we are all going to sit down and you two are going to tell me what is going on and we are not leaving until I get answers," Octavia tells us and sits down in front of the door.

"Ask him," Clarke says, "I've said enough for now," She tells Octavia, "Oh, and be sure to ask him about how he tried to kill me and threatened to cut my hand off," She then lays back on one of the makeshift pillows.

"Bellamy Blake, what is she talking about?" Octavia glares at me, "You tried to kill her?!"

"I didn't try to kill her. She fell in a ditch and…," I try to defend myself.

"Yeah, I fell in a ditch with spikes at the bottom and you just let me dangle there. You didn't even pull me up. Finn and the other guys pulled me up," Clarke says.

"I thought you were finished talking?" I say and she glares at me.

"And I thought at least some tiny part of you still cared about me," Clarke responds, "Even just a miniscule part of you. But I guess I was wrong."

"I'm missing something," Octavia says, "What am I missing?"

"You're missing the whole part where Bellamy cut me out of his life because you were locked up," Clarke tells her, "Apparently, the whole thing was my fault. I should have protected you better. I should have gotten you home quicker. I should have hidden you from those guards," Clarke goes on, "I already knew all of that and I already blamed myself for that, but-"

"None if it was her fault," Octavia looks at me, "She didn't make me leave the apartment. She didn't make me get lost. She didn't make those guards stop us," She says, "She tried to get us out of it. She told me not to run, but I ran anyway and got caught. She tried to take me away but got in trouble herself," Octavia continues, "She tried to get away from the guard who was holding her back to get to me. None of it was her fault. It was me. I was locked up because I was stupid and left the apartment. It had nothing to do with Clarke other than the fact that she tried to keep me from getting caught. So you fucked up your friendship for no reason basically."

I turn to look at Clarke, only to find that she is gone. She slipped out of the tent behind Octavia, "You don't know how to listen Bell," O shakes her head incredulously, "Did you know her father was executed?"

"Who doesn't know that?" I reply.

"Did you even go visit her to see if she was okay?" She asks, "I mean, even if you weren't friends anymore, you could have at least checked on her," I don't say anything, "That's what I thought, "Do you know why she's here?" O asks.

"Something about treason," I answer.

"That's the story her mom wants people to know and she convinced the council to put that story out there. Clarke was in lockup for a year for treason is what people know," She tells me, "If you want to know the real reason you can ask her yourself. I can tell you it has to do with losing her best friends and her father in less than a year," I still don't say anything, "Okay, stay silent. Go have fun with your new friends."

"I don't know what to say, O!" I exclaim, "You just told me I ruined my friendship over nothing. I have no idea what to say about that!"

"I don't know either, but you better figure it out," She says and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

And I really don't want to think right now.

**...**

**So, I decided to give you a chapter in Bellamy's POV since he wasn't really in the last chapter. **

**Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	8. Fog

**Bellamy's POV**

"It's that damn kid, he's messing with my head," Murphy complains as he, yet again, can't get his shitty knife to stick in the tree. That's probably why it won't stick into the tree. The knife isn't made very well.

"He's not going to last much longer," I reply, "Better think of a new excuse," I say throwing an axe, "That's how it's done," I say when the axe punctures the trunk of the tree.

"We searched a half mile in all directions," Atom says, walking over to me, "No sign of Trina or Pascal."

"Did you visit your special tree while you were out there?" Murphy asks referring to the tree we strung him up to after I found him with my sister yesterday and Murphy walks past him to retrieve his knife from the ground near the tree.

"Atom took his punishment, let it go!" I reprimand Murphy.

"Could be Grounders," Atom tells me.

"Yeah, or they could be in pound town," Murphy retorts, "A lot of that going around recently," Atom looks annoyed. I walk up to the tree and pull my axe from the tree.

"Look, Bellamy, people are scared," Atom says, "And that dying kid, he isn't helping the morale around here."

"Morale will go up when I fine 'em more food," I tell him.

"And what do we say if they ask about Trina and Pascal?" Some kid, whose name I forget, asks.

"Now; nothing," I tell him, "It's possible they're just lost, "We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later," I say.

"Let's go kill something," Murphy says looking back at the drop ship where Clarke has Jasper. I still haven't spoken with her. I don't know what to say to her at all.

'Hey, sorry I cut you out of my life for no reason. Let's be best friends again'

Yeah. I doubt that will work. It's going to be a lot harder than that. And Octavia is going to keep pushing me until I do say something to her so it's going to have to be sooner rather than later. I just don't know when that sooner is.

"You're not going," I inform him, "I need you to stay here. The Grounders are circling. I can't leave this place unprotected," I tell him.

"Fine," He nods, but I can tell that he's defiantly pissed off, "But somebody tell goggle boy to keep it shut," He says.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

"The Grounders cauterized the wound," I say, confused, "They saved his life."

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait," Finn says.

"This is infected," I observe, dabbing away the blood with a wet rag, "He could be septic," I say. Then I turn to Monty, "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark. He doesn't answer right away, just stares at Jasper, Monty!" I shout.

"That would be a firm 'No'," He tells me.

"My mother would know what to do," I say more to myself than anyone else.

"How's he doin'?" Wells asks, crouching down beside me.

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" I snap, turning to look at him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," He responds.

"Alright, you wanna help?" I ask, "Hold him down," I say to Wells. Both Wells and Finn hold Jasper down as I hold the knife in the fire for a moment.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Monty asks. I don't say anything and he sighs heavily getting his answer from my silence.

"Hold him still, I need to cut away the infected flesh," I tell Wells and Finn.

"Stop it!" Octavia runs into the room and kneels down beside me, "You're killing him!"

"She's trying to save his life," Finn tells her.

"She can't," I hear Bellamy's voice from behind me.

Wells stands up and turns to face Bellamy, "Back off," He tells the older boy.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die," I say.

"Kids a goner," Bellamy replies, "If you can't see that you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

"Sorry if Jasper is an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark," I remind him, "Down here, every life matters."

"Take a look at him," Bellamy says and I look at Japer's sweaty, bloody body, "He's a lost cause," Octavia looks at Jasper as if she doesn't know whether to believe me or her brother.

"Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people," I tell her, "If I say there is hope, there's hope," I say.

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts," Bellamy says, "You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do," He continues, "He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself."

"You won't touch him," I turn to look at Bellamy, "Jasper is my best friend and whether you like it or not, he's going to be here until I make him better or he dies on his own," I see a slight flash of hurt in his eyes when I say that Jas is my best friend. But, hey, he ended our friendship a year ago, "He's helped me though so much and I'm going to help him through this," I say, "You won't touch him. I'll sit here with him day and night if I have to, but you won't lay a hand on him," I say, "You can leave now."

"Octavia, let's go," He says, walking over to the ladder.

"I'm staying here," She tells him without even looking over at him. She then begins dabbing Jasper's forehead with a cool cloth as he walks down the ladder.

"Power hungry, self-serving, jackass," Monty says, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself," He then looks over to Octavia, "No offence," She only shakes her head.

"Yeah, Bellamy is all of that," Finn responds, "But he also happens to be right," He looks up at me. I want to scream at him too, but it's really not the time right now. Jas needs help.

"You can leave too," I tell him, "Go hang out with Bellamy. Jasper is my best friend. If you want to think about killing him go have a party with Bellamy and his crew."

"Clarke-" Finn starts.

"Shut up. I'm trying to save my friend," I interrupt and that's the end of that.

**...**

"You're mad?" Finn asks later after I have left the drop ship once Jasper has calmed down a bit and Octavia and Monty are keeping an eye on him.

"I'm not mad," I reply, "If you want to think Jasper is a lost cause, go ahead. You're wrong."

"I hope I am," Finn responds.

"Whatever this stuff is, it had to have had antibiotic properties," I tell Finn.

"Let me take a look," Wells says, crouching down beside me, "Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth Skills," He tells me.

"The Grounders used it as a poultice," I tell him, "I'm thinking a tea may be even more effective if we can figure out what it is," I say.

"I know what it is; seaweed," Wells replies, "Look, the root structure."

"Well, then there must be a water source nearby," I look at Finn, still not happy with Wells. It's still hard for me to even look at him right now.

"Yeah, it would have to have a slow current,lots of rocks. The water would probably be more red than green," Wells informs me.

"I know just the place," Finn says.

"Alright, let's go," I stand up and begin walking with Finn behind me.

"Hey!" I hear Wells call out, "I know what this stuff looks like, do you?"

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

"Shhh, she's mine," I whisper quietly to the other guys as we approach a wild, black, pig in the forest. I am about to pitch my axe at it when I hear a noise, a twig snapping, behind me.

I quickly turn, and without thinking, hurl the axe in the opposite direction of the pig, which takes off. The other boys go running after it while I stay back with Atom. The axe sticks into a tree about two feet above a small girl.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask walking towards her. I grab my axe from the tree and walk closer to her.

"Charlotte," She answers.

"I almost killed you," I tell her, "Why aren't you back at camp?" I ask.

"Well, that guy who was dying, I just-I couldn't listen anymore," She tells me.

"There's Grounders out here," Atom says, "It's too dangerous for a little girl."

"I'm not little," Charlotte tells him.

"Okay then," I reply, "But you can't hunt without a weapon," I hand her a knife, "Ever killed something before?" I ask her. She shakes her head timidly, "Who knows, maybe you're good at it," I say.

We begin walking through the forest when there is a loud sound, like a horn or something. Then I see this thick cloud of, greenish, fog. I don't know what the hell it is, but it doesn't seem good, especially with all of the coughing and screaming I hear going on behind me.

"Come on, there are caves this way!" I shout and begin running as the fog chases us. I grab onto Charlotte's hand and pull her behind me, up to a cave. I get her inside the cave and when I am about to get in I hear Atom yelling my name. There is no way I will be able to get to him, the fog is already getting into the cave. I feel terrible, but I have to leave him.

**...**

I don't know how long I've been asleep when I hear a loud scream. Opening my eyes I look around and see I'm in a cave. It doesn't take long to remember why I'm here; the fog. Then I look for the source of the scream. Charlotte is curled up into a ball in the corner. She fell asleep a while ago, not long after we got inside the cave.

"Charlotte, wake up," I shake her lightly.

"I'm sorry," She apologizes.

"Does that happen often?" I ask. She doesn't answer; only sighs, "What are you scared of?" I ask. Again, she doesn't answer, "You know what, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it," I tell her.

"But…I'm asleep," She says quietly.

"Fears are fears," I says, "Slay your demons when you're awake they won't be there to get you when you're asleep," I tell her.

"Yeah, but how?" She inquires.

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here weakness is death; fear is death," I say, "Let me see that knife I gave you," I tell her. She reaches into her pocket and pulls the knife out, handing it to me, "Now when you feel afraid you hold tight to that knife and you say 'Screw you, I'm not afraid'," I tell her and hand the knife back to her.

"Screw you, I'm not afraid," She says quietly. I give her a look that says, 'You can do better than that'. She takes a deep breath, "Screw you, I'm not afraid," She repeats.

"Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep," I tell her before laying back down.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

"Let's go, Jasper's waiting," I tell Finn and Wells as we climb out of the buried car after hours of waiting for the fog to clear. I don't wait for them to get out and walk ahead of them. The two of them walk behind me for a while until Wells passes me and Finn comes up beside me.

"Trapped in a hundred year old car by toxic fog," Finn begins, "Last night was pretty…what's the word. Fun," He says.

"It wasn't fun," I retort, "It was irresponsible. We should have left the second the fog cleared."

"Even if the fog cleared, we'd never make it back through these woods at night," Finn tells me. I don't reply, "You were kind of rough on Wells."

"Hardly," I respond.

"He's a pretty straight up guy," Finn says, "And he loves you. You know that, right?" I don't answer, "But every time your dad comes up, he won't give you a straight answer. Makes me think he's hiding something," He continues, "So, I gotta ask you, how sure are you that Wells is the one who turned in your dad?" He asks.

"One hundred per cent, alright," I reply, "He's the only one I told."

"Was he the only one who knew?" Finn asks. I don't answer…again. But then there is a loud scream.

"What was that?" I question. Another scream. And another.

Running through the forest I stop when I see Bellamy kneeling over a body, Atom I think. I can't see his face; his back is turned to me. I don't even know if he knows that I'm here. After a second he turns to face me and I walk over to him. He's holding a knife in his hand looking like he doesn't know what to do with it.

Atom is lying on the forest floor between us, dying. Asking for us to kill him. He was caught in the acid fog by the looks of it. His skin is charred and he has pustules covering his body. His once dark eyes are now a clear blue color.

"I-I heard screams," I say, looking down at Atom.

"Charlotte found him," Bellamy informs me. I look up at him, "I sent her back to camp. He shakes his head slightly, not knowing what to do or what to say.

I examine Atom again. There is no way I can help him and he doesn't seem to want to live anymore. Looking up at Bellamy I shake my head negatively, telling him I can't save his friend. He looks down and nods vaguely.

"Okay, I'm gonna help you, alright," I say to Atom and begin stroking his hair while humming a tune. I can feel Bellamy's eyes on me the whole time as I take the knife from him. I continue humming as I press the sharp object into the boy's neck, putting him out of his misery.

After a few minutes Bellamy has some guys take Atom back to camp so they can bury him. Bellamy and I stay back for a while, not know what to do or what to say.

"I'm sorry, Bell," I apologize quietly, almost 100% sure he didn't hear me. But then I remember that he has ears like a bat.

"Really? Because I was just going to thank you," There is a hint of a smile on his face, "I wouldn't have been able to do that and he'd still be suffering right now."

"But you're willing to kill my friend?" I ask, not angry just curious.

"I won't touch your friend, Princess," He tells me, But once you do get him better, because I know you can; I was just being a dick yesterday, you and I have to have a serious talk. I think I have a lot of explaining and groveling to do," He says.

"Yeah, you do," I reply.

"And I really need to find out why you're actually down here," He tells me, "O told me the story they put out is BS."

"Yeah, you'll probably think I'm a crazy person," I tell him.

"I've always thought you were a crazy person," He says. He chuckles lightly. This can't happen right now. I still want to be mad at him right now and he's making it very hard to do that.

"Uh, I think we should get back to camp," I say, "I need to help Jasper," I tell him and stand up to make my way back to camp.

**...**

**As usual I hope you like this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks**


	9. Banished

**AN: Long (but kind of important) AN at the end. Please read it!**

**Clarke's POV**

When Bellamy and I get back I go back into the drop ship to check on Jasper. He seems to be doing much better. Finn is stirring the seaweed into a pale of water while I take a cup of water and help Jasper drink it. I look over to Octavia who is trying to keep Jasper cool with a cloth.

"I'm really sorry, about Atom," I apologize, "O, you can't blame Bellamy for what happened to Atom. There was nothing we could do," I tell her. He was suffering and begging for us to kill him. You can't blame your brother for that."

"I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?" She responds. Then she looks down at Jasper, "But not you, you hear me?" She says to him stroking his hair, "You're not allowed to die."

**...**

Wells is out burying Atom when I go out to talk to him, "Wells," I call out to him and he looks up to me, "I know I probably don't deserve it, but I need to know the truth," I say, "It was my mom, wasn't it? She's the one who told your dad," I go on, "I didn't want to believe it. I-I couldn't. I blamed you because my father's dead and it's my mother's fault; isn't it?" I ask. He doesn't answer, "Wells, please?"

"I knew how you would feel. I wanted to-" He begins.

"To protect me," I finish for him, "So, you let me hate you?"

"What are friends for?" He asks as more of a statement than a question.

"How can you forgive me?" I look at him, pleadingly.

"It's already done," He says and pulls me into his arms as I cry into his chest. I don't know how long we stand there before I go back to check on Jasper.

When I get back I see Finn, Monty, and Octavia all gathered around him.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" I hear Jasper ask weakly. I can't help but chuckle as I walk over to him.

"You have a very impressive scar to prove it," I tell him.

"My savior!" He exclaims as best he can.

"Thank you," I kneel down beside him, "For not dying," I chuckle, "I don't think I could have taken that today," I tell him.

"Well, I'll try not to die tomorrow too, if that's cool," We all laugh at him.

Octavia lays her hand on Jasper's leg and he looks over to her, "Oh, hello," He smiles at her and she smiles back.

**...**

A week later I am sitting just outside the wall in front of a freshly dug grave. I know Wells didn't dig it because he is buried beneath it. Right after we mend our broken friendship, he is killed. How is that fair?

I am sitting alone when I hear someone come up behind me. I quickly pull out my knife and turn to see Finn.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," He tells me, "What is I was a Grounder? They got Wells just outside the wall."

"Says the guy who just spent another night exploring the woods all by himself," I retort.

"But I'm reckless, you're responsible," He replies, "I got you something," He tells me. Then he does some sort of magic trick and shows me a pencil.

"Where did you get this?" I gasp.

"The Art Supply Store," He answers. I don't even bother asking what he's talking about.

"You know, when we were kids, Wells was always giving me ink, charcoal; just anything I could draw with really," I tell Finn, "I found out later that he was trading his own stuff to give it to me," I continue, "He didn't want me to know that either," I say, "He let me hate him so I wouldn't hate my mother."

"I know," Finn says quietly.

"My mother killed my father," I say, "I just wish there was something I could do; to tell her I know," I go on, "Make her feel what I'm-," I stop and walk past Finn and toward the drop ship.

"Where are you going?" Finn asks.

"To make her feel it," I tell him. When I make it to the drop ship I find Monty who is still trying to work on making a radio from the wristbands he already has, "How's it going?" I ask coming up behind him.

"Not well," he informs me, "All of these wristbands are dead. I can't get them to work," He tells me.

"Do you want to try to get this one to work?" I ask holding out my own wrist.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asks, "You know your mom is going to think you're dead," He says.

"Yeah, I'm not really worried about that," I tell him, "So, do you want to do it or not?" I ask.

"Okay," He says and begins to pry the band off my wrist. It's not a comfortable feeling. It kind of hurts really bad actually and once it's off my wrist is red and there are six puncture marks visible, "I did it," Monty says with a smile on his face, "It's still operational," I return his smile and get up to walk out of the drop ship. Finn is standing at the entrance with a disappointed look on his face.

"What? Monty needed a working wristband," I say.

"And you needed to punish your mother," Finn retorts.

"Look, they're running out of air, and we need their help," I tell him, "My mother thinking I'm dead it only temporary."

"Not if I can't patch it through the drop ship mainframe," Monty says looking at the machine. He then looks over his shoulder to me, "I can do it," He tells me, "We'll be talking to the Ark by nightfall," he informs me.

I walk past Finn and out to where everyone is working on the wall and various other projects for the camp.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

"This knife was made from metal from the drop ship," Clarke says picking up the familiar knife from the table. I know it's Murphy's knife. I saw him chuck it at the damn tree about a million times last week.

My sister and Jasper had called Clarke and I to this tent after finding two of Wells' fingers and this knife. We've been in here for about ten minutes now, not really doing anything until Clarke just picked up the knife.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks.

"Who else knows about this?" I ask.

"No one, we brought it straight here," Octavia tells me.

"Clarke?" Jasper says quietly to the blonde girl standing beside him. Clarke and I never found time to talk after our short talk after she helped me with Atom. We were both busy with a lot of things and just couldn't find time. So, we've still been on edge with each other. We don't get along at all and I don't think we will until we do actually sit down and talk things over. But as of now, that isn't the case.

"It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells," Clarke says, "It was one of us."

"So, there is a murderer in the camp," Jasper asks with a scared look on his face. He has been like that since he was able to leave the drop ship. He's been timid and on edge. Octavia took him outside this morning and it didn't go over well; especially after finding the fingers.

"There is more than one murderer in this camp," I say, "This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet," I tell them. Clarke moves to walk past me, but I stop her.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy," She demands.

"Be smart about this," I say, "Look at what we've achieved; the wall the patrols. Like it or not thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us," I tell her.

"Oh, good for you, you mean," She says, "What? Keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's it," I tell her matter-of-factly, "It's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall," I say, "And, besides, what are you gonna do, go out there and ask the killer to step forward. You don't even know whose knife that it," I say.

"Oh, really?" She asks sarcastically, "JM, John Murphy," She shows me the initials etched into the knife, "The people have a right to know," She pushes past me and walks out of the tent.

We all follow her out of the tent as she walks up to Murphy and pushes him backwards, "You son of a bitch!" She shouts and he chuckles; probably not a good idea.

"What's your problem?" He asks, amused.

"Recognize this?" She holds up his knife.

"That's my knife, where did you find it?" He asks reaching for it. Before he can grab it though, Clarke puts it behind her back.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells," She says.

"Where I what?" He asks. I cross my arms over my chest with Octavia and Jasper standing beside me and watch the two argue, "The Grounders killed Wells, not me," He tell her.

"I know what you did and you're going to pay for it," Clarke tells him.

"Really?" He asks as if he is talking to a small child, "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" He asks looking over Clarke's shoulder.

"You threatened to kill him, we all heard you," Clarke says, not giving me time to speak, "You hated Wells."

"Plenty of people hated Wells," Murphy replies, "His father was the Chancellor who locked us all up!" He shouts.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got into a knife fight with him!" Clarke cries.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either," Murphy reminds her.

"He tried to kill Jasper too," Octavia adds.

"What?" Jasper asks quietly from beside Octavia.

"C'mon, this is ridiculous," Murphy says, "I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone!" He yells, walking away from Clarke.

"Come again?" I say. He stops and looks over at me.

"Bellamy," He walks over so he is standing in front of me, "Look, I'm telling you man, I didn't do this," He tells me.

"They found his fingers on the ground with _your_ knife," I tell him.

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke begins speaking from the center of the group, "You say there should be no rules. Does that mean we can kill each other without punishment?"

"I already told you, I didn't kill anyone," Murphy walks back towards Clarke.

"I say we float him," Some kid says and a few other kids agree.

"That's not what I'm saying," Clarke tells them.

"Why not?" The kid asks, "He deserves to float. It's justice," He says.

"Revenge isn't justice," Clarke tells the kid.

"It's justice!" He shouts, "Float him! Float him!" he beings chanting. Then he gets all of the other kids to chant with him. Clarke is stuck in the middle of a mob of people beating up on Murphy, trying to get them to stop. Octavia tries to go help, but I have to pull her back.

Before I can even comprehend what's going on, Murphy is hanging from a tree and Clarke is shouting at me, "You can stop this!" She shouts, pushing on my chest, "They'll listen to you!" The next thing I hear is people chanting my name and Clarke still in front of me, "I know you, Bellamy, I know you're not a killer!" She yells over all the noise, "Bellamy, don't do this," she cries, "Don't do this!" I walk towards Murphy; the whole time I can hear Clarke crying and begging me to stop as I kick the only thing that is supporting his life right now out from underneath him.

I turn around only to be pushed back by Clarke, "How could you?!" She cries.

"This is on you, Princess!" I shout taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back, "You should have kept your mouth shut!" Somehow I don't think we'll be doing any friendship mending anytime soon.

After a minute a hear someone shouting. I look over and see Spacewalker, "Cut him down!" He shouts at the same time telling Charlotte to go back to camp. Octavia tries to get Charlotte to leave, but then Charlotte starts to shout, trying to say something.

"Just stop, okay!" She shouts, "Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Everyone goes quiet and looks over to the young girl, "I did!"

"Oh, my, God," Clarke takes the axe from my pants and cuts the rope Murphy is hanging from. He drops to the ground and Finn runs over to check on him.

I can't move as I look at Charlotte. There are people pushing past me, but I just stand where I've been. I just tried to kill an innocent man when the murderer is actually a 13 year old girl I've grown to care for over the past week. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now.

**...**

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" Murphy calls from outside the tent. Clarke, Finn, and I brought Charlotte into the tent to talk with her; to find out why she did what she did.

"Why Charlotte?" I ask looking down at the small girl.

"Because, I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me," She says.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke asks, leaning over the table. She should know more than anyone else. She heard my mother tell Octavia to slay her demons almost every time she had to hide from the inspectors.

"She misunderstood me," I tell Clarke before turning to Charlotte, "Charlotte, that is not what I mean," I say to her.

"Bring the girl out, now!" Murphy calls from outside.

"Please don't let them hurt me," Charlotte cries, reminding me of a young Octavia.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up," I say to Finn and Clarke. Neither of them says anything, "Now you stay quiet!"

"Those are your boys out there!" Finn exclaims.

"This is not my fault," I retort, "If she had listened to me those idiots would still be building the wall!"

"You want to build a society, Princess?" Murphy calls, "Let's build a society! Bring her out!"

"No!" Charlotte cries, "Please Bellamy," She pleads.

I kneel down to her height and lay my hands on her shoulders, "Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be okay," I say quietly, "Just stay with them," I tell her and look over to Clarke and Finn before ducking out of the tent and making my way over to Murphy and the rest of the camp.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join us," Murphy smirks and makes his way over to me.

"Calm it down and back off," I tell him.

"Or what?" He retorts, "What are you gonna do, Bellamy? Hang me?"

"I was just giving the people what they wanted," I respond.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Murphy says, "Why don't we do that right now?" He asks rhetorically before turning to the crowd of people behind him, "So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?" He asks raising his hand, "All in favor?" Only about five people agree with him, "I see, so it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you wanna let her walk!?" He shouts, "Cowards! All of you!"

"Hey, Murphy! Murphy!" I move closer to him, "It's over," I tell him.

"Whatever you say boss," He replies. As I turn to walk back to the tent I feel something hit the back of my head before everything goes black.

**...**

When I open my eyes it is almost dark and I can feel someone running their fingers through my hair. Looking up I see that I am in my tent and Octavia sitting beside with a damp cloth in her hand.

"What's going on?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"Bell, you're awake!" She exclaims and I wince. My head is killing me.

"O, my head is killing me," I voice my thoughts, "No yelling, please," I say.

"Sorry," She whispers.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I ask her.

"That asshole, Murphy hit you with a log," She tells me, "He went after Charlotte, but I think Clarke and Finn got her out in time," She says, "He has a mob out after her though."

"Alright, I have to go," I sit up, my head spinning as I do so.

"Go where, Bell?" Octavia asks, "I'm sure Finn and Clarke can take care of her," She tells me.

"I just have to go," I tell her, "I'll be back later," I kiss the top of her head and leave my tent to go find Charlotte before Murphy can.

A while later I find Charlotte wandering the forest by herself. Either she got separated from Finn and Clarke or they left her alone. I take hold of her and she freaks out. Once she realizes who it is, she quiets down.

I can hear Murphy in the distance, yelling for her so I take her hand and run, though she keeps trying to get away from me, "Let me go!" She screams and tries to get me to let go of her.

"Hey, hey. I'm trying to help you," I tell her quietly, pulling her towards me.

"I'm not your sister, just stop helping me!" She shouts, "I'm over here!" She screams and runs away from me. I easily catch up and grab onto her.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" I ask, holding onto her.

"Just go, okay. I'm the one they want," She says.

"Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you," I tell her.

"Please, Bellamy," She replies before flailing her arms and trying to get away from me. I lift her up and throw her over my shoulder as she continues to scream for Murphy to find her and I continue to try to get her to be quiet.

I can hear Murphy shouting behind us, getting closer and closer. Soon we get to a cliff and we can't go any further, "Damn it!"

"Bellamy!" I hear Murphy behind me and see a few other guys with torches, "You cannot fight all of us. Give her up," He demands.

"Maybe not, but I can grantee I'll take a few of you with me," I retort.

"Bellamy, stop!" I hear Clarke's voice as she appears out of nowhere with Spacewalker, "This has gone too far," She looks at Murphy, "Just calm down, we'll talk about this," she tells him. Everyone is silent for a moment before Murphy takes hold of Clarke and holds his knife to her neck.

"I'm sick of listening to you talk," He seethe.

"Let her go," Finn say, stepping closer.

"I will slit her throat," Murphy threatens pointing at Finn with his free hand.

"No, please!" Charlotte pleads, "Please don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her?" Murphy inquires, "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go," He says.

"Don't do it, Charlotte," Clarke says. Charlotte steps forward and I have to hold her back, "Don't do it Charlotte!" Clarke repeats.

"No, I have to!" Charlotte cries as I hold her flailing body back from walking over to Murphy.

"Murphy, this is not happening," I say.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did," Charlotte says and before anyone can even think to stop her she steps off the edge of the cliff.

"Charlotte!" Clarke screams and runs over. We both lean over the edge and look down, Clarke crying the whole time. There is a splash of water and I hear my name come from Murphy. All I see is red and I just attack without hesitation. I hear voices but I can't make out what they're saying. I feel myself being pulled off of Murphy.

"Get off of me!" I shout, "He deserves to die!"

"No," Clarke says, "We don't decide who lives and dies! Not down here!" She exclaims.

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide-" I start but I am cut off.

"No, I was wrong before, okay, you were right," She says, "Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth," She goes on, "But if we're going to survive down here we can't just live by 'whatever the hell we want'," She says, "We need rules."

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" I ask.

"For now we make the rules, okay?" She says looking up at me.

"So what then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" I ask angrily.

"No!" Clarke cries. She is quiet for a minute. She looks over at Murphy and then back to me, "We banish him," She tells me. I look at her for a minute, contemplating her idea before waking over to Murphy and grabbing him by his jacket.

"Get up!" I drag him over to the edge of the cliff, ignoring whatever it is that Clarke is saying to me right now, "If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here," I tell him, "Understand?" He only nods before I throw him back to the ground, "As for the four of you," I look at the four boys who followed Murphy, "You can either come back and follow me or go off with him to die. Your choice," I tell them before walking off, leaving everyone behind.

**...**

**I had no idea what to do for this chapter so this is what you get. I hope you like it. I promise they will reconcile soon. As you have probably noticed I have been following the episodes with some minor changes. I might skip certain episodes just to catch up. But because of me following the show I will be putting this on hiatus once I get to the last episode then I will start it up again once season 2 starts. So, if any of you have a favorite episode that you would like me to skip to I will be happy to do that (just don't make it too far ahead. I'm really only on episode 4 right now)**

**Once this does go on hiatus I do have other story ideas (and I already have a story up. I'm just having issues with it)I will be putting the first chapter of a new story up ASAP to see if you like it. If so I will continue it for when this one goes on hiatus. **

**Sorry this AN is so long there is just a lot of stuff I needed to tell you for now. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks**


	10. Flares

**Clarke's POV**

It's either late at night or really early in the morning, I can't even tell right now, and I am sitting on the ground between Monty and Jasper drawing in the dirt with a stick. Monty is mad at himself for not being able to contact the Ark and frying all of the wristbands, while Jasper is upset that he seems to have the worst luck ever. He's pretty happy with his kiss from Octavia, though. That's all he talked about for at least ten minutes before Monty brought up contacting the Ark again.

Jas has been in this funk for a while now. He's not his usual self, which is upsetting. I can't even make fun of him anymore because he doesn't do anything for me to be able to make fun of; Monty either. It's like my boys died when we landed. Maybe we just need to find some fun herbs or make some moonshine. That would defiantly cheer them up. I'll get on that.

"Hey, Clarke, what do you suppose that is?" Monty asks looking up at the sky. I follow his gaze and see a bright object flying through the sky.

"Shooting star?" I shrug. The three of us watch as it soars through the darkness. What was only a bright star a few seconds ago was now flaming and flying much faster. And it isn't just going through the sky; it's headed to the ground. After the flames die out I can see that it's a pod and next a parachute deploys, slowing it down a bit as it floats to the ground, "Maybe not a shooting star," I say standing up.

Kids are looking up at the sky and exclaiming in excitement. Then I hear Octavia's voice, "Bellamy, get out here!" She shouts. Bellamy comes out of his tent, shirtless, and Octavia points to the sky, showing him the pod. He doesn't look happy about it. Everyone else does though; one girl hoping for shampoo of all things. I think clean hair is the least of our worries.

"We need to get over there," I say, walking over to Bellamy, "We need to get whatever is in that pod," I tell him. He doesn't say anything; he only walks back into his tent. I go to follow him but Octavia grabs my arm.

"If he won't go, we can go," She tells me, "Just let me get dressed and-"

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Bellamy walks out of his tent now wearing a shirt. He has also put on his jacket and boots.

"Like you can tell me what to do," I say and follow him into the 'deliberation' tent where he has a few guys he is talking to while O makes her way to her own tent to change.

"-ridge, it's probably near the lake," I walk in mid-conversation.

"We should get moving," I say, "Octavia is almost ready," I tell them.

"No one's going anywhere. Not while it's dark it isn't safe. We'll head out at first light; pass the word," Bellamy orders, arms crossed over his chest like he's the Big Bad Boss; Rebel Leader. Okay, I suppose that's what he is to all of them, but to me…not a chance. That shit's not gonna fly with me.

I step in front of him as he tries to make his way out of the tent, "Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down," I say, "What if the Grounders get to it first?" I ask as Octavia walks in behind me.

"Bell, we should go now!" Octavia exclaims quietly.

"I said we wait until sunrise," He tells his sister and once again begins to walk out of the tent.

"You can't tell me what to do, Bellamy," I say, "I'm going whether you like it or not. So, we can go together, which would be the smart thing, or I can go alone, which isn't very smart but someone needs to get there before the Grounders, or someone else does," I tell him.

"Clarke, don't be reckless," He tells me, "Just wait until you can actually see where you're going."

"I can see just fine," I say and push past him. I walk back to my tent to get my gear and just as I am about to walk out of the gates I am stopped by a girl. I forget her name. Emma? Emily? I have no idea.

"Did you guys see that?" She asks with a smile on her face, "It was from the Ark, right? It had to be," She says.

"If you want to come, hurry up and grab your stuff," I tell her. That is when I notice that I don't see Octavia anywhere. She was supposed to go with me. Bellamy probably bullied her into staying back.

"Bellamy said we're going to wait until sunrise," She says.

"I really don't care what Bellamy said," I tell her, "But I've really got to get going," I say and walk past her. I need to get to that pod before Bellamy does. Whatever is in it, he wants; probably a radio. Since the moment we landed he's been getting the kids to take off their wristbands, our only communication with the Ark. For some reason he doesn't want them to know we're alive down here. If we get that radio we can contact the Ark, and he doesn't want that.

**... **

**Bellamy's POV**

After arguing with Octavia about for a few minutes I continue on my way to find the pod before anyone else can get to it. When I find the pod I open the door and can hear the radio. There is someone inside; a girl I think. She is passed out, maybe even dead. I'm not sure. Taking out my knife, I cut the radio out and close the door.

I find a nearby lake and look at the radio for a moment before throwing it into the water and running away. I can't have them coming down here. I'll be killed after what I did. I killed the Chancellor. They won't pardon me for that. They say they will pardon the delinquents for their crimes, but I'm not even supposed to be down here. They'll kill me without hesitation. That's how things work on the Ark. It would be foolish to think the laws will change once they come down here.

"Hey!" I hear a voice behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I see Clarke running to catch up with me, "Where is it?" She grabs onto my shoulder.

"Hey, Princess, you takin' a walk in the woods?" I ask, mockingly.

"They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there; to save oxygen," She tells me, "And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It will be working people, your people," She pokes my chest.

"Bellamy," Finn comes out of nowhere and pushes me back, "Where's the radio?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I push him back. Clarke steps between us to keep us apart.

"Bellamy Blake?" The girl beside Finn asks. I'm pretty sure it's the girl from the pod. Who else could it be? I've never seen her around before, "They're looking everywhere for you," She says.

"Shut up," I retort.

"Looking for him, why?" Clarke asks. Why does this girl have to be here? I mean, Clarke and I already have enough issues. This is only going to create more for us.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha," She tells Clarke; and Finn I guess. He's seems kind of shocked too.

"That's why you took the wristbands," Clarke has a moment of realization, "You needed everyone to think we're dead."

"And all that 'whatever the hell we want'; you just cared about saving your own skin," Spacewalker adds. I begin to walk away when the girl, whose name I still don't know, runs after me.

"Hey! Shooter!" She runs in front of me. God, this girl is annoying, "Where's my radio?!"

"Get out of my way," I continue walking.

"Where is it?" She asks.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," I say. I could have easily killed her when she was passed out in the pod, but I left her alone. There really wasn't any point. Now I kind of wish I had. Then Clarke wouldn't know that I killed the Chancellor. She wouldn't hate me more than she already does.

"Really?" She moves closer, "Well, I'm right here," I grab her and push her against a tree, holding her by the neck.

"Bellamy, stop!" Clarke yells, "What's wrong with you?"

"Where's my radio?" the girl asks pulling out a knife and holding it close to my face.

"Okay, stop it," Clarke walks up and looks between the two of us. I let the girl go and start walking again.

"Jaha deserved to die," I say, "You all know that."

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person either," I hear that annoying voice again, "But he isn't dead."

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"You're a lousy shot," She tells me.

"Bellamy," Clarke walks over to me, "Don't you see what this means. You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister; that's who you are," She puts her hand on my shoulder, "That's the Bellamy I've always known. You're not a killer. You need to help us find that radio. Please, Bellamy," She pleads, "You can save 300 of your people if we find that radio. I know you don't want that on your conscious. Where's the radio?"

I look down at her for a moment before answering, "It's too late."

"Bell, just tell me where the radio is," She says calling me Bell for the first time in a long time. I think she's only been doing that down here when I'm upset or when she wants something. In this case, she wants something.

"I already told you; it's too late," I repeat what I said earlier, "Even if you can find it, it will be useless," I tell her.

"Just take me to it," She says, "We'll find it and Raven can see if she can do anything with it," Clarke insists. Sighing heavily I start walking with Clarke behind me. I assume the other two are following behind her, "Why are we back at camp?" Clarke asks after about ten minutes.

"We're going to need some people to help search," I tell her before calling Miller and a few other guys over. They all follow me to the lake I threw the radio in and Clarke looks up at me.

"Are you serious?" She asks in disbelief, "You really don't want them to come down, do you?" She says before wading into the water to help everyone else find the radio. Before she gets too far, though, she turns back to face me, "Why shoot the Chancellor in the first place, huh?" She asks, "What was the point in doing that?"

"Someone told me they were sending the prisoners to the ground," I tell her, "I couldn't let Octavia go alone so they made me an offer that if I killed the Chancellor, they would get me a seat on the drop ship," I say, "Of course, I had no idea you would be coming down."

"Sorry to disappoint," She says just as someone else shouts that they have found the radio, "Again, sorry to disappoint," She tells me, referring to the radio, "Not that it will work. I'm sure it's completely waterlogged and unusable," she says before walking over to Raven, who is examining the destroyed radio.

"I told you; it's too late," I tell them.

"That's 300 people you just killed Bellamy," Clarke gives me an intense look, "Three hundred innocent people are going to be killed because you were selfish and only thinking about yourself."

"Hold up," Raven says, "We don't have to talk to the Ark; we just have to let them know we're down here, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" Spacewalker asks.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

For the next few hours, Raven, AKA Finn's girlfriend, barks orders at everyone to get the flares ready. She talks to me about how awesome my mother is and how much she loves me. I really don't want to hear it after what I learned about her just before Wells was killed. That was kind of a hard week for me. And now Bellamy is driving me more insane than usual. I've really been meaning to talk with him, but every time I go to talk to him he does something to piss me off and I just don't want to anymore.

Something changed in him over the past year, and it isn't just our friendship ending. It isn't just losing his mom and his sister. There is something much bigger going on with him and I intend to find out.

It is past dark when all of the flares are ready to set off. I am just praying that they get the signal before they kill all those people.

"You think they can see it from up there?" Bellamy asks from beside me. I didn't realize he was there until I heard his voice.

"I don't know," I reply, "I hope so," I say looking at the bright flares as they shoot up into the sky just hoping the people on the Ark will be able to see them, "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" I ask him. He only looks over to me, not answering, "Forget it."

"The only wish I have won't come true so why even bother?" He asks looking down at me, "What about you?" He asks.

"What is your wish then?" I ask more curious about his answer to my question than my answer to his question.

"If I tell you it won't come true, will it?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well, you already said it isn't going to come true, so what's the harm in telling me?" I ask.

"Maybe I already wished on the stupid flares," He tells me, "So if I wished on these flares, that you seem to think are shooting stars, my wish might come true. Let's just see if it works," He says and looks back up at the sky.

**...**

"That was awesome!" Jasper exclaims after the flares have finished and we are seated around the fire. A lot of the camp has gone to bed; it's been a long day. There are only 20 or so people milling around right now.

"Jas, I haven't seen you this excited about anything since our expedition to Mt. Weather. Though that was kind of short-lived wasn't it?" I say, "Just forget I said that.

"No, it's true," He says, "And, believe it or not, the best part was right before I got speared," He tells me, "Y'know when I swung across the river and found that sign. I was very happy about that trip up until that point," I can't help but laugh.

"Okay, well, I think I'm gonna go to bed," I say, standing up, "It's been a long day. I start walking to my tent, but when I get to Bellamy's tent I stop in front of it for some reason. The light is on but I can't hear any movement inside. I don't know if that's good or bad. I smack my hand against the nylon material of the tent and wait for a response.

"Who is it?" I hear Bellamy's tired voice ask from inside the tent.

"Uh, it's Clarke," I say hesitantly, "Can I come in?" I ask not knowing whether I want him to say 'yes' or 'no'. If he says 'yes' that means I have to talk to him, which is good and bad. I know we could possibly get into a screaming match and wake everybody up and they'll all wonder why I'm in his tent at some strange hour of the night. But if he says 'no' I feel like we're never going to get this conversation out of the way. We'll never fix what's broken. I know we'll never be like we used to, but we can be something more than co-leaders who used to be really close, but now hate each other because of a misunderstanding.

"Yeah," He replies. I take a deep breath and unzip the tent.

"Hey," I greet when I walk in. I don't really know what else to say.

"Uh, you can sit down if you want," He tells me and moves over to make space on his makeshift bed. I take off my boots and sit down beside him. We sit in silence for at least 15 minutes before Bellamy speaks, "What's up?" He asks.

"I just thought that we could talk," I tell him, "We've tried before but…things never seem to work out," I say, "So, start talking."

"You're the one who came to me," He says, "You start," He tells me.

"Cut me a break, Bellamy," I huff, "Can't you just say something?"

"I'm sorry about your father," He apologizes.

"That's not exactly what I meant. But thank you," I reply.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened to my mother and Octavia," He begins, "I should have listened to you when you came to see me that night," He says, "And I didn't mean it when I said that I wished I had never met you. You were one of the most important people in my life; you still are even if I don't act like it sometimes," I raise an eyebrow at him, "Okay, all the time."

"You treat me like shit Bell," I say, "It was better when you were ignoring me really. All you do now is yell at me and tell me what a terrible person I am," I tell him, "I've tried speaking to you, but every time I do something gets in the way. Either we start fighting or we both get too busy."

"Okay, well, we're talking now," He says, "And I apologize for cutting you out of my life. I hated doing that. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do," He tells me.

"You didn't have to do it, Bellamy!" I exclaim, "None of it was my fault. I tried to help Octavia, but I couldn't and I'm sorry for that. I have blamed myself for getting her locked up since the day it happened and having you hate me on top of that broke me," I tell him. Bellamy tries to say something, but I talk over him, "And then Wells told his father a secret he promised me he would keep, or I thought he did, and I lost my father; that killed me," My eyes fill with tears but I don't let them fall, "I blamed Wells for something my mother did and he was killed the day after we made up. How is any of this fair to me?" I ask, "Am I a bad person? I lost you and Octavia and my dad and Wells in less than a year. I've been this broken, empty shell of a person and then I get locked up and sent here," I feel Bellamy take my hand, "I tried to get away from those guards, I really did. I didn't mean to get your mother floated or Octavia locked up."

"God, Clarke, stop. It's not your fault," Bellamy says, "I already told you that I'm sorry," He tells me, "Why did you get locked up?" He asks after a minute or two.

"That's an…interesting story to say the least," I say, chuckling quietly.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or not?"

**...**

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of different from the actual episode but you can tell which episode it is. And they finally, sort of, reconcile. **

**Like I said in my last AN this is going to be put on hiatus when I get to the last episode/chapter until season 2 starts. I do have another story I have started. The first chapter is almost done and I will post it today or tomorrow. I will work on that one while this one is on hiatus. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks**


	11. Missing

**Clarke's POV**

Do I really want to tell Bellamy why I was busted and locked up? I really don't want him to blame himself for what happened. I know what it feels like to blame yourself for something that isn't within your control. And I know Bellamy; he would blame himself for world hunger…if we were down on Earth during that time period.

"Clarke!" Bellamy snaps his fingers in front of my face, which he knows I hate. I smack his arm away from me and look over to him, "Are you gonna tell me or not?" He asks.

"Yeah, but you can't speak until I finish," I tell him, "I know that will be hard for you, but just do it," I say. He nods and I begin, "Okay, so, after everything happened with you and Octavia and my dad, I started hanging out a lot with Jasper and Monty and these two other kids who really aren't worth mentioning," I tell him, "For six months after my dad died, Monty and Jasper would bring cannabis and salvia from Monty's parent's garden in Agro Station and we would all hang out in one of the classrooms just smoking and drinking. Monty and Jasper has figured out how to make moonshine. Apparently, it isn't that hard to do," I inform him. I haven't looked at him since I started speaking. I don't want to see the look on his face.

"One day we were all hanging out and Shumway and a few other guards busted us. One of those guards being the one who locked Octavia up. He's the father of one of the kids who there with us. She was floated along with the other guy who was there. They were both over 18," I say to Bellamy, "And they pretty much orchestrated the whole thing when they found out that Monty's parents were in charge of all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark and that Monty could make moonshine," I say, "And that's basically it. We were locked up for almost two months before they decided to send us down here," I shrug, "It's more interesting when Monty and Jasper tell the story. They're more animated about it. They use bigger, more descriptive, words."

When I finally look up to Bellamy, he has an unreadable look on his face. I can't tell what he's thinking and it's bothering me. I just sit there in silence until he decides to say something. I begin to grow inpatient and am about to say something when Bellamy finally does.

"So, basically, you started drinking and doing drugs because of me," He inquires, "That's great. I cut you out of my life and you turn to drugs and alcohol."

"And that was my decision," I reply, "It wasn't because of you. It was a multitude of things that lead to me breaking down and me needing something to just…get away from the life I was stuck in," I tell him, "I was broken and Jasper and Monty were there for me. It probably wasn't the best way to mend everything, but it worked. And being with them was fun."

"Clarke, how is that fun?" Bellamy asks incredulously.

"I don't know, it just was," I tell him, "Have you ever done it before?" I ask him. He doesn't answer. I know he hasn't. He lived a sheltered life on the Ark and we haven't found any if those drugs down here, "It's late, Bellamy, I think I should probably go to bed," I tell him and before he can reply I grab my boots and leave his tent.

**...**

A few hours after I left Bellamy's tent I could hear him calling for Octavia while checking inside everyone else's tents. Like that's not an invasion of privacy.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" I ask, crawling out of my own tent, which I share with Jasper and Monty. The two boys are passed out cold.

"Octavia's missing," He informs me.

"Bell, it's Octavia," I say, "She's probably out chasing butterflies."

"No, Clarke, we got into an argument in the forest earlier and she took off," He tells me, "Nobody has seen her since then. I need to find her."

"Okay," I nod, "I'll help you find her. Before you get any ideas, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Octavia," I tell him. He doesn't say anything to me; he just decides to wake up the rest of the camp.

"Hey, everybody, gather around and grab a weapon," He orders once everyone is out of their tents, "My sister has been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up; we aren't coming back without her," He tells all of them.

Jasper grabs one of the weapons Bellamy has laid out and goes to follow them, "Jasper, you don't have to go with them," I say, "You haven't left camp since we brought you back. Nobody expects you to go," I tell him.

"I need to do this, Clarke," He tells me, "If I don't get out there at some point I don't think I ever will," He says.

"We need all the people we can get," I hear Bellamy from behind me and Jasper walks over to the rest of the group going out with Bellamy, "We're going to need a tracker," Bellamy looks down at me, "Finn!" He calls out but the long haired boy is nowhere in sight, "Finn, let's go!" I then see Finn come out of his tent with somewhat shorter hair.

"Hey, what is that?" I hear some kid ask. He is looking up at the sky, "It's so bright," Other kids are enthralled by what looks to be a meteor shower, but what I know is a funeral. The flares didn't work. All of those people were killed.

"The flares didn't work," Raven says walking up behind me, "They didn't see them."

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy asks.

"That's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral," I inform him, "Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side," I say, "They didn't get our message," I look over to Raven.

That is when Raven freaks out and tries to attack Bellamy, being restrained by Finn, "This is all because of you!"

"I helped you find the radio," He says more calmly than I expected.

"After you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" She shouts.

"Yeah, he knows," I look at Bellamy, "Now he has to deal with whatever guilt he might feel, if any," I say. Bellamy looks up at the sky and I know that he does feel guilt. He won't show it though.

"The only thing I know is that my sister is out that somewhere and I need to find her," He says, "Are you coming or what?"

"We have to talk to them," I say to Raven, "Three hundred won't be enough. The oxygen level will just keep dropping," I continue, "If we can't tell them that we are surviving down here they will kill more people. They'll have to," I finish.

"Guys, we gotta go," Jas says. Finn follows him.

"Jas, tell Bellamy I'm sorry, but I have to stay back with Raven," I tell him, "We have to find something to try to make a radio so we can contact the Ark," I say and he nods.

"The Art Supply Store," Finn tells me. Finn had taken me to the bunker one time and that was when we had to take Charlotte and hide her from Murphy, "There might be something there," He says.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember where it is," I say. I'm usually good with directions and remembering where places are. But he had taken us there during the night while we were being chased and I was an emotional wreck, "You guys get going," I say and shoo them off.

"What's The Art Supply Store?" Raven asks with a confused look on her face.

"It's a place Finn found a few days after we got here," I tell her, "It's a bunker, a bomb shelter, with a whole bunch of random stuff in there. We might be able to find something there for you to make a radio or fix the one you already have," I say.

"Alright, let's go then," She says.

**...**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**This did not turn out how I wanted it to. Sorry if it sucks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks**


	12. Fix It

**AN: This is pretty much exactly like the episode. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I think you will like the ending though : ) (hopefully)**

**Bellamy's POV**

"Clarke!" Jasper shouts as he walks through the gates of the camp, "Where's Clarke?!"

"I'm right here," She runs over from the drop ship, "What's going on?" She asks, then notices Finn in my arms with a knife stuck in his chest.

"Oh, my God," She walks over and presses two fingers to his neck, "He's alive, barely," She tells us, "Get him into the drop ship," She says. I only nod and carry Finn inside the ship, Clarke right on my heels.

When I walk inside I see Raven with a headset on, trying to contact the Ark, but when she sees Finn she halts everything she is doing, "What happened?" She asks, looking close to tears. Before I can answer she looks to Clarke, "Can you save him?"

"No, I need my mother," Clarke tells her.

"I haven't made contact yet," Raven says, "I haven't been able to reach anyone from the Ark yet."

"Fix it, Raven," Clarke tells her. Raven looks once at Finn before getting back to the radio.

I grab Miller, Jones, and Drew before leaving, not telling anyone where we're going. I lead the boys back to the lair where we found Octavia and see that the Grounder is still there. He's awake now and there is a small fire going so it's much easier to see. The man's back is to us. Before I even know what's happening the Grounder grabs my arm and holds one of his knives to my throat.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shout, trying to get out of his grasp. I don't have to struggle long before I hear the sound of rock clashing with bone. The Grounder let's go of me but stays conscious. He is a bit dazed, so before he can do anything else Miller blindfolds him while I bind his hands. Then the four of us drag him through the storm and back to camp.

**...**

"Bellamy, what are you doing?!" Octavia exclaims when we walk into the drop shop with the Grounder 30 minutes later.

"Get him upstairs," I tell Miller before Octavia can say anything else.

"What? Did you just go kidnap him for revenge?" She asks accusingly.

"Not revenge; intel," I tell her, "We need answers and he's the only thing we've got right now."

"Bellamy, she's right," Clarke defends Octavia, "This isn't who we are," I can hear her mom trying to get her attention over the radio. So, I guess I'm dead soon. They've contacted the Ark, which means they know we're alive, which means they will come down and kill me for shooting the Chancellor.

"It is now," I say and climb up to the third level where Miller and the others have taken the Grounder. When I get up there Octavia is there as well, "Octavia go downstairs," I tell her.

"Bellamy, you don't have to do this," She says, "He saved my life. He was protecting me."

"I'm not doing this for you, O,"I tell her, "I'm doing this for all of us."

"You did that for all of us?" She gestures to the beaten up Grounder we have tied up. He doesn't even look fazed. He's only trying to fight the binds to get free.

"Tie that tighter!" I shout at Miller, "I don't want him getting free because you messed up," My voice echoes through the top level of the ship. I turn back to Octavia, "No, I did that for Finn and Jasper and Diggs and John and Roma," I tell her.

"It wasn't even him!" She shouts.

"You don't know that!" I retort, raising my voice louder, "We need to know what we're up against. How many of them are there and why they are killing us!" I bellow, "And he's going to tell us right now," I say in a much calmer tone as I walk over to the large man.

"No, Bellamy, please," Octavia grabs onto my arm. I only shake her off.

"Miller, get her out of here," I demand. He grabs onto her and drags her towards the hatch. Of course, she struggles the whole ways, shouting at him until he lets go of her.

"I don't even think he speaks English. He won't understand you," She informs me before walking down the ladder. Miller closes the hatch and I stand in front of the man.

"Oh, I think he will."

**...**

"What the fuck was that?" I ask while picking up lanterns and other random items that had fallen over after something rocked the ship, "Are we under attack or not?"

"It's just storm damage, we're okay," Drew tells me as he climbs back up the ladder.

"We're gonna try this again," I walk over to the Grounder, "What's your name?" I ask him. He just stares at me in response, "Where's your camp; how many of you are there?" Again he doesn't respond.

"Hey, check it out," Miller is leaning over the bag we had taken from the Grounder's lair, "What is all of this stuff?" He asks holding a small box full of vials filled with unidentifiable liquids and other random things.

"Who the hell knows with these people," I reply before spotting a leather book. I pull it out and as I begin to open it the Grounder grunts and starts pulling on his restraints, "I think we've found something he doesn't want us to see, Miller," I look at the younger boy as I open the book, "These aren't bad," I say, flipping through the pages. Then I come to a page with a drawing of Octavia on it and all I want to do is tear it out of the book and shred it to pieces, but I don't. What would be the point in that? I just continue looking through the book, "It's our camp and I'm guessing if I count all those marks it will add up to 102," I say. I don't count all of the marks, but I can see that ten are crossed out. "That's how many people we've lost. They've been watching us ever since we got here."

Standing up I walk over to the Grounder with his journal and keep flipping through the pages, "What the hell is that thing?" Miller asks when I stop on a page with a drawing of some large, strange looking, creature.

"Is this a friend of yours?" I ask him. He remains silent, as usual. I continue looking through the journal when I hear the hatch open and Clarke walking up the ladder.

"Get the hell out of my way," Clarke demands as Drew tries to block her from getting through.

"It's okay. Let her through," I say. Clarke glares at Drew before walking over to me. She looks at the Grounder and then turns to face me.

"Well, if he didn't hate us before, he definitely does now," She says. I take her arm and walk away from everyone else.

"Who cares?" I question, "How's Finn?" I ask.

"Alive," She tells me, "His people will care; how long until they figure out where he is?" She asks, "And what happens when they do? When they come looking for him? They will Bellamy," She tells me.

"Relax, Princess," I say, "No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time. And thanks to the storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back," I inform her, "Look, in case you missed it, his people are already killing us," I show her the page with all of the marks on it, "How many more people have to die before you realize we're fighting a war?" I inquire.

"We're not soldiers, Bellamy," She says, "Look at him. We can't win."

"You're right, we can't," I agree, "If we don't fight."

"Clarke!" I hear Raven's voice from the first level of the ship, "He's seizing!" Clarke quickly turns and makes her way back down to where Finn and Raven are.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

When I get down to the first level of the ship I see Finn seizing on the table and Raven looking petrified.

"He was fine just a second ago and-"

"Raven, get my mother on the radio," I demand.

"I can't. The storm took out the signal," She tells me, "Please don't let him die," She says, her voice trembling. Finn continues his seizing for another 30 seconds or so before it completely stops.

"Alright, I think he's done," I tell Raven, "I need you to help me get him on his side," I say, "Quick," She just stands there like she didn't hear me, "Raven! There is fluid in his lungs, he could choke. We need to get him on his side."

"Fluid in his lungs?" Raven asks, "Does that mean the knife-"

"I don't know," I respond, "I did everything she told me. Maybe I didn't sterilize everything properly," I question myself, "I don't know," I say as I wipe away the foam that is pouring from Finn's mouth, "God, he's burning up," Then something hits me, "I've seen this before, "Fever, shortness of breath, seizing. It's poison."

"Clarke I watched you," Raven says, "You sterilized everything. I watched you do it," She repeats.

"Everything but the damn knife!" I exclaim and grab it from the table beside the bed, "Stay here and keep an eye on him," I tell her as I climb up to the third level.

"Clarke, they locked the hatch," Octavia tells me when she sees that I'm trying to get up there. I climb to the top of the ladder and begin banging on the small door.

"Hey!" I shout and continue slamming my fist against the door, "Open the damn door!" I keep banging until Miller opens the hatch, "Get out of my way, Miller," I demand, "Now!" He moves and I walk over to the Grounder, holding the knife up so he can see it, "What's on it?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asks from behind me.

"He poisoned the blade!" I shout, "All this time he knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did to try to save him," I say to Bellamy, but look at the Grounder, "What is it?!" I shout at the Grounder. He doesn't even flinch, "Is there an antidote?"

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you," Octavia informs me.

"The vials," I hear Bellamy say and turn to see him walk over to a bag. He picks up a box and walks back over to me, "It's gotta be here," I toss the knife to the floor and look through the vials in the box.

"You would have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote," I say, frantically searching through the box, "Which one?!" I hold the box up so the Grounder can see it.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy shouts.

"Show us. Please," Octavia pleads, "Our friend is dying down there," She says.

"You can stop that if you just tell us which one it is," I say.

"I'll get him to talk," Bellamy says.

"Bellamy, no," Octavia grabs onto his arm before he can do anything.

"He wants Finn to die. Why can't you see that?!" He yells at his sister. Bellamy then turns to me, "Do you want him to live or not?" He asks.

"Clarke, you even said it yourself, this is not who we are!" Octavia reminds me, "He was protecting me. He saved my life!"

"We're talking about Finn's life!" Bellamy exclaims before I can even answer. I am having a very intense internal battle. Like Octavia said, this isn't who we are. But I really don't want Finn to die and if Bellamy can get him to talk then…shit. I don't know.

"Do it," I say. Octavia looks at me incredulously as Bellamy walks over to cut off part of one of the seat belts before cutting off the Grounder's shirt. Okay, I don't know if I like this idea.

**...**

I don't know how long it was before Octavia somehow gets the idea to cut herself to get the antidote, but it seems like forever. It isn't until after Raven has electrocuted the man a few times though. The Grounder tells Octavia, which vial the antidote is and I take it down to Finn.

After giving the antidote to Finn I walk outside. Everything is destroyed from the storm. Most of the wall is still standing, but we're going to have to fix a lot of it. I decide to walk out to the lake to try to clean my blood soaked clothes, considering I really only have one shirt (two if you count the tank top underneath) and one pair of pants.

Once I get to the lake I strip out of both my shirt and tank top. The blood is not coming out of that white tank top anytime soon, if ever. Even my stomach is wet with blood. It's disgusting. At least I saved Finn though, right? Then I get to thinking of what we had to do to save Finn. I never thought I would ever have to stoop so low as to beat someone. I mean, I didn't do it, but I enabled it.

As I am scrubbing the blood from my clothes I feel like there is someone either watching me or walking up behind me. I quickly turn around and see Bellamy standing under a nearby tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, not bothering to cover myself up. It's not like I'm naked or anything, "Did you just decide to follow me and perv on me while I wash my clothes?"

"No," He laughs, "I actually came to be nice and bring you a shirt," He tells me and holds up a black t-shit, "I'm sure you don't want to walk back into camp in you bra," He says, walking closer.

"Oh," I respond, "Thanks," I take the shirt from him and set it beside me.

"What? You aren't going to put it on?" He asks, sitting down beside me.

"I will when I'm done cleaning everything," I tell him, "I don't want to get it all wet and bloody."

"I think your clothes are as clean as you're going to be able to get them for now, Princess," Bellamy tells me.

"Yeah, but I'm not," I reply, scrubbing my hands and arms, "I just wish I could scrub my brain," I just keep seeing Bellamy sitting that Grounder over and over again and it's partially my fault.

"We did what we had to do, Clarke," Bellamy tells me, "He was gonna let Finn die. If we hadn't done that, Finn would be dead right now."

"I know," I respond as tears well up in my eyes, "It just shouldn't have to be like this," I don't want to cry, especially in front of Bellamy, but the second I blink the tears fall.

"Clarke, stop, you know I can't-you know I don't like when you do that. I can't handle that," Bellamy says, "I can't handle a crying Princess, Princess," He sighs dramatically and pulls me into his arms, which only makes me cry even more, "What did I do?" He asks frantically. I only shake my head and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Bellamy…" I mumble into his neck after a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" His voice is muffled by my hair. Before I can think I pull away and lift my mouth to his, kissing him gently. After a moment of hesitation brings his calloused hands up to cup the side of my face, deepening the kiss.

We are rudely interrupted, however, when we hear Miller calling for Bellamy, "These idiots can't do anything on their own," He says leaning his forehead against mine, "I'll see you later, Princess," Bellamy places a kiss on my cheek before making his way back to camp.

**...**

**As usual, I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know. I finally put in the moment you all wanted (sorry if it sucks). There are only a few chapters left in this story; probably 6 or 7 before I put it on hiatus until next season. Check out my other story Dystopia Love until then. I should have a new chapter for that up tomorrow probably.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	13. Depot

**AN: This has not yet been edited so sorry for any mistakes**

**Clarke's POV**

It's been days since Bellamy captured the Grounder and he still has him tied up in the drop ship. It has also been days since our kiss at the lake and I'm pretty sure he regrets it, or at least he's acting like it does. He's barely spoken to me since then. Whenever I try to speak to him he finds some excuse to get away from me. I really don't know what happened. He seemed fine at the lake, but when I got back it was like nothing even happened.

Whatever.

Within those next few days, Raven was able to set up the radio system so we could talk to the Ark face to face. We set up a communication tent, where I have been all morning, speaking with the council. I learned that my mother was kicked off the council for helping Raven and the previous Chancellor, Diana Sydney, has taken her place.

For the past hour they have been talking to me about how we have been surviving and how we plan to survive the upcoming winter.

"We've been gathering nuts and berries and digging up roots and sending out hunting parties for meant," I tell them, "But we'll freeze before we starve," I inform them. Kane then tells me about an emergency aid depot not far from our camp that might have supplies and could be a shelter for all of us and the rest of the citizens coming down on the exodus ship, "What makes you think it's still intact?"

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare," Kane tells me.

"Alright, it's worth a shot," I respond. Then Diana objects saying something about us staying at our camp until the exodus ship comes down.

"Even if everything goes off without a hitch, the children will die from exposure before relief arrives," Jaha tells her effectively ending the conversation, "I would like a moment with Clarke alone please," Jaha announces to the rest of the council, "And I know there is a line of parents waiting to speak with their kids," He says. There is a pause as he waits for everyone to leave before he turns back to me, "Clarke, we are all very proud of what you've done down there," He tells me.

"I don't want to talk to my mother right now if that's where this is headed," I tell him.

"Please, Clarke, it's time to forgive," He says, "Let me set up a time for you and Abby-"

"Can you please tell me whose next so someone who actually wants to speak with their parents can?" I ask. Jaha sighs heavily before giving me the next name.

**...**

After finding Dax I walk over to Monty and Jasper who are stowing, or eating rather, the nuts we have gathered.

"What are they going to do with the Grounder?" Jasper asks me.

"I'm not sure," I reply, "Let him go, hopefully."

"I'd rather not think about it," Monty says, "He'll probably bring his friends back to kill us all."

"I don't think so," I respond, "I think Octavia might be right. He didn't really seem all that bad. Aside from the nearly killing Finn part. He just stood there. He wasn't trying to hurt us."

"How long before his friends come looking for him though?" Jasper asks, "It's been days."

"Cheer up," Monty smacks his chest, "By that time, we'll all be dead from hypothermia," He says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to be out of camp today," I tell the two of them, "Do you two think you can act like civilized humans?" I ask only half joking. They only shrug, "Do I need to find you a babysitter then?" I ask again.

"No, we'll be good, I promise," Jasper says.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," I reply and walk over to the drop ship where I know Bellamy is keeping an eye on the Grounder. Before I can even walk inside I hear him arguing with Octavia.

"Well, you better make yourself comfortable because you aren't going up there," I hear Bellamy tell his sister, "I let him live, isn't that enough?" He asks.

"He saved my life," Octavia says, "And yours."

"I know you see it that way, but-" Bellamy begins.

"That's the way it is," Octavia cuts him off.

"He's still dangerous," Bellamy retorts. I want to walk in, but I also want to hear the rest of this conversation.

"Only because of what you did," Octavia defends the Grounder.

"Whatever twisted connection you think you have with that animal, forget it," Bellamy demands, "You don't get to see him. End of conversation."

That wasn't the end of the conversation though. As I begin to walk into the ship I hear Octavia's voice, "Why do you even care, if I ruined your life?" Octavia asks, "You should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me. Problem solved."

"Octavia, you know I didn't mean that," Bellamy tells her. That is when I decide to walk in before this conversation gets even worse.

"Bellamy-" I am cut off before I can even ask him what I need to ask him.

"The answer is still 'No'," He says, "I'm not talking to Jaha.

"That's not even what I was going to ask you. Relax," I retort.

"What then?" He turns to face me just as he is about to walk out of the ship.

"You know what, don't worry about it," I reply, "I'll just ask someone else," I turn to walk out of the ship, but Bellamy grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him before I can.

"Clarke, I'm sorry," He responds, "What do you need?" He asks in a softer tone. I don't know whether to answer him or not. I don't know if I should go find someone else to go with me if he is going to act like an ass the whole time, but I tell him anyway.

"The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here," I tell him.

"What kind of supplies?" He asks.

"The kind that could help us last through winter," I inform him, "I'm going to check it out and I could use backup."

"And why are you asking me?" He asks like it's the most unpleasant thing in the world.

"Yeah, I'm not," I tell him, "Not anymore. I'll go find someone else," I say and walk out of the drop ship. Who else am I supposed to ask though. Finn is Out of commission. Raven is taking care of him. Octavia is dead set on getting to see the Grounder and I don't trust anyone else here, aside from Monty and Jasper and they are hardly fit to take a whole day apart from each other and I can't take both of them.

"Go get your stuff. I'll meet you in ten minutes," I hear from beside me. I don't have to look to see that it's Bellamy, but I do anyway.

"So, now you want to go?" I snap at him, "What? Are you on your period or something?"

"Shut up," He says, "Just go get your shit and I'll meet you at the gate in ten minutes," He tells me and makes his way towards his own tent.

Ten minutes later I walk towards the tent and see Bellamy shoving packets of food into his backpack, "You do realize this is only a day trip, right?" I ask, "That's a lot of rations for one day."

"A lot can happen in a day," He responds, "Now, let's go," He says and we walk through the gates, "You have a map, right?"

"Yes, I have a map," I tell him.

**...**

"Why are you so mad at me?" I ask after 20 minutes of silence, "What did I do to make you so angry with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asks, "Who told you I was mad at you?"

"You did?" I reply, "You didn't actually say it. You didn't have to," I tell him, "But you have barely spoken to me in days. You always find excuses to stay away from me and I don't know why," I say, "You haven't spoken to me since that day at the lake," Bellamy doesn't say anything he only continues to walk, "Okay, fine," I say and begin walking ahead of him.

"Clarke," I hear him behind me, but I don't respond, "Clarke! Can you just stop for a minute?" He calls out and I turn to look at him.

"Bellamy, we need to get to this depot," I tell him, "We don't have time for this," I say and continue walking. I hear him sigh heavily before he continues walking.

After a while I start speaking again, "You know, the first drop ship is going to come down soon," I inform him, "You can't avoid Jaha forever," I say.

"I can try," He replies as we make it to the top of a hill overlooking a swampy place with structures standing in a few different places.

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere," I say to Bellamy.

"There's gotta be a door," He responds, looking around.

"Maybe he'll be lenient," I look at Bellamy.

"I shot the man, Clarke. He's not just going to forgive and forget," He says, "Let's just split up, cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance," He tells me. I only nod and walk in the opposite direction of him.

It doesn't take me long to find a door, considering I tripped over it trying to climb up the hill. I brush all the leaves and whatnot off of it before calling Bellamy over.

"I think it's rusted shut," I tell him after trying to open it.

"Yeah, watch your foot," He tells me. I move my foot out of the way as he hammers at the door with the axe he is always carrying around to get it open. There is a staircase leading down and at the bottom there is a sign on the wall which reads _'Emergency Aid Depot'_.

I hand Bellamy one of the flashlights and we begin walking through the place, "Do you really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asks.

"I don't know," I reply, "A girl can dream, right?" As we continue walking there is another set of stairs and a skeleton. That is exactly what I want to see right now; a dead person in a place that I was told is supposed to be safe for 100 people to live for winter, "So much for living down here, this place is disgusting," I say. The place smells terrible and there is water everywhere. It's on the floor and pouring from the ceiling. Who would want to live in here. I think we'd have a better chance surviving in the drop ship than in here.

"Anything left down here is ruined," Bellamy observes.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last of the bombs went off," I say.

"There's nothing down here," Bellamy says as we look through random boxes.

"I've got blankets," I tell him, finding a trunk full of blankets.

"You're excited about blankets?" He asks looking and sounding extremely frustrated.

"They'll be useful, Bellamy," I say, "At least it's something," I tell him, "What the hell is wrong with you today?" Well, it's really everyday lately, but today seems to be worse.

"How about a canteen or a med kit?!" He shouts, "Or a decent fucking ten!" He slams his hand onto a barrel a couple of times before taking the lid off. It's full of grease. He yells loudly, his voice echoing off the walls, as he kicks the barrel over.

"Geez, Bell, calm down," I don't move from where I'm standing, "I'm sure we'll find something more useful than blankets," I tell him, "Though, we do need more blankets."

"Oh, my God," I hear Bellamy whisper. He is knelt down in front of where he had kicked the barrel over.

"What?" I ask and walk over to where he is and see him holding a rifle with a smile on his face. There are plenty more laying on the ground in front of him, "See, I told you we'd find something useful. Plus, I found a couple med kits over here," I tell him and stand up.

Bellamy follows suit and walks over to the trunk with all of the blankets in it. He takes one out and draws a big 'X' on it with…something. I guess he found a marker or maybe a piece of charcoal. Then he takes the blanket and tosses it over a bar.

"This changes everything," His attitude has done a complete 180 and now he's like a happy little kid, "No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, Clarke?" He asks as eating a bag of nuts he had packed.

"Look, I'm not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them. But don't expect me to like it," I tell him.

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease," Bellamy says, "The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore," He tells me, "You need to learn how to do this."

"Why?" I ask, "It's not like I'm going to use them on a regular basis. I'm not going to use them unless it's absolutely necessary," I tell him, "I'll leave the gunplay to you and your guys."

"Clarke, can you just do what I ask for once?" Bellamy asks.

"Fine," I sigh dramatically, "How do I do this?" I ask referring to how I'm supposed to hold the gun, "Just hold it on my shoulder?"

"Yeah, uh, a little higher," I feel one hand on my back while the other is helping to adjust the rifle on my shoulder, "Yeah, uh, yeah that's good," He says, "Watch and learn," He walks over to pick up a different rifle.

"Still watching," I say after he shoots, or tries to, twice and nothing happens.

"My bullets are duds," He says, "Try yours," He tells me. I step forward a little bit and pull the rifle up to my shoulder. Looking through the scope I pull the trigger and a loud 'bang' bounces off the walls. I miss the 'X' completely, but I really couldn't care less.

"That was amazing," I say, "Am I horrible for feeling that," Bellamy chuckles and shakes his head negatively.

"Try again," He tells me.

I shake my head, "We shouldn't waste the ammunition," I tell him.

"You need to practice," He tells me, "You need to know how to do this."

"We need to talk about how we're going to keep guns around camp," I retort, "Where are we going to keep them and who has access," Bellamy doesn't pay me any attention as he takes his own gun and aims at the target. This time it actually works. I just keep talking, "You left Miller in charge of the Grounder. You must trust him," I say.

"You should keep him close. The others listen to him," Bellamy tells me.

"What do you mean 'I should keep him close'?" I ask, "Bellamy, what's going on? Why are you acting so strange today?" He has a stoic look on his face. Then I spot his bag on the ground and it hits me, "All the rations you took. You're gonna run," I say, "You were just gonna load up on supplies and disappear?"

"I have to. I don't really have a choice," He says, "The Ark will be here soon."

"So, you're just gonna leave Octavia?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Octavia hates me, she'll be fine," Bellamy replies.

"She doesn't hate you," I tell him, "She's a teenage girl who isn't getting what she wants, "She won't be okay if you leave because once she is over this whole…phase she won't act like she hates you anymore and you won't be here for her," I say, "Bellamy, you're really the only person she has down here."

"She has you," Bellamy says.

"Yeah, but I'm not you," I reply, "Do you not remember all of the times she had to hide under the floor when you weren't there and she freaked out because _you weren't there_. I'm not you." I tell him, "She needs you whether you believe it or not."

"I shot the Chancellor, Clarke. They're gonna kill me," He changes the subject, "Best case scenario they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life and there is no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction-Keep practicing. I need some air," He says and walks outside.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

"It's nothing personal," I hear a voice say. I am lying on my back on the ground outside the depot and Dax is standing above me with one of the rifles Clarke and I found.

'What the hell just happened?' I think to myself. First I am in the depot talking with Clarke and then I come outside to get some air and am ambushed by Jaha and a bunch of dead people. At some point I realize they aren't real, as Jaha starts beating the shit out of me. I think that's when I knew it wasn't real. He was beating me and I felt pain, but there was no blood when there should have been a lot of blood. And now Dax is standing over me with a rifle aimed at me.

Dax shot the gun, but nothing happened. It was a dud, which is great for me, "Put the gun down, Dax," I hear Clarke's voice.

"You should have stayed down there Clarke," Dax turns to face her. They now both have guns directed at each other, "I tried not to kill you, but here you are and Shumway said no witnesses," Dax tells her.

"What is he talking about?" Clarke asks me.

"Shumway set it up," I tell her, "He gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor."

"Walk away now, and I won't kill you," Dax tells Clarke.

"Put. It. Down." Clarke demands.

"Your choice," Dax says and shoots at Clarke. I hear her try to stifle a cry before she falls to the ground.

**...**

**I don't remember what number chapter this is but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	14. Bunker

**Bellamy's POV**

"No!" I bellow, lurching forward and knocking Dax to the ground. I can't help but to look over at Clarke who is lying motionless on the forest floor. The gun flies out of Dax's hands as I lean over him. I land two blows to his face before he sends me flying back a few feet with a pretty fucking powerful strike to my face landing my on my back.

He doesn't stop there, though, as he makes his way over to me and grabs the rifle that had flown from his hands earlier. I try to wrestle it from his grasp, but he slams it onto my head. He is trying to choke me out with the gun when I see the bullet casing lying beside me. Without hesitation I take it in my hand and jab it into his neck. Blood pours from his neck and mouth and before long he falls over dead, laying in the dirt.

I lay down, breathless before remembering Clarke is just feet away with a gunshot wound somewhere on her body. I'm just hoping it's nowhere vital and that she's not dead. Crawling around Dax I kneel beside Clarke and try to find a bullet hole, but it's a lot harder to see in the dark. I groan in frustration and lay my hand on her shoulder. It is sticky and wet and when I pull my hand away it is covered in a bright red substance. Moving over to her other side I see a hole in her jacket. Then I lift her slightly to see that the bullet went all the way through. I don't know if that's good or bad and the only person who really knows is unconscious right now.

"C'mon, Princess, I need you to wake up," I shake her gently, trying not to hurt her, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I need help," I sniffle and my eyes fill with tears. I've never felt so helpless in my life.

"Bellamy?" I hear a raspy voice say my name, softly. Looking down I see Clarke's eyes fluttering open, "Bellamy?" She asks again.

"Yeah, I'm here," I reply, running my thumb over her cheek, "I'm right here, Princess. I'm not going anywhere."

"It hurts," She tells me.

"I know," I reply, "I've been shot before if you'll remember correctly," I remind her. She chuckles, which causes her to wince in pain.

"Clarke, I don't know what to do," I tell her, "What do I do to help you right now?" I ask.

"We need to get all of that stuff from inside, the blankets, the guns, the med kits, and take them back to camp," She tells me.

"Are you kidding?" I look at her like she's insane, "We need to get _you_ back to camp," I tell her, "I can come back for this stuff later," I say, "What if you pass out or something and I have to end up carrying you back to camp?" She looks frustrated, but she knows I'm right.

"At least go get the med kits," She tells me, "They'll probably be helpful with this," She gestures to her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll be right back," I tell her and jog back to the depot. I find the med kits across from the trunk of blankets and grab them. I grab one of the flashlights as well so we can, sort of, see where we're going. When I get out I make sure to hide the door so it's pretty much invisible. I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow to get the guns and the blankets and whatever else I can find.

When I get back to Clarke she has moved herself so she is leaning against a tree, "I don't wanna move," She says when she sees me.

"I know, but we have to get you back to camp," I remind her, "You don't want that to get infected, do you?" She sighs heavily before holding her hands out towards me. I help her up and wrap my arm around her waist and carry the two med kits in my other hand.

**...**

"Bell, you can't leave me," Clarke says as we are walking back to camp.

"I'm right here, Clarke. I'm not going anywhere," I tell her.

"That's not what I mean," She says, "You can't leave me alone here with the rest of these kids. I can't do it by myself," I don't say anything, "I know all of your stuff is still at the depot and you can still run," She looks up at me, "You may be a total ass half the time, but I need you, we all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you," She continues, "If you want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay? But you can't run, Bellamy. You have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom?" I ask looking back down at her.

"You're right. I don't wanna face my mom," She replies, "I don't want to face any of it. All I think about everyday is how we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice," She says.

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down," I respond.

"We'll figure something out," She tells me. After about a minute silence she stops walking, "Bellamy, do you have any idea where we are?" Clarke asks looking around. I look around and realize I don't recognize any of our surroundings.

"Shit. No," I reply, "How did we get lost?" I ask rhetorically.

"Might have had something to do with all the talking," She responds, "I guess we weren't really paying attention to where we were going," She says.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," I look around again, "Are we even close to camp?"

"Yeah," Clarke says, "I think I know a place we can stay for the night. It's not too far from here," She tells me, "I don't think I can walk much longer."

"You aren't going to pass out are you?" I ask her.

"Not right now," She replies, "But I really need to lay down."

"Okay, but what are we gonna do about your shoulder?" I question.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out when we get there," She responds.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

"You can't tell anybody about this place," I tell Bellamy once we are inside _The Art Supply Store_ and all of the candles are lit, illuminating the place, "I told Finn I wouldn't tell anyone, let alone bring anyone here," I inform him.

"Since when is Spacewalker your boss?" Bellamy asks.

"He's not," I reply, "I just told him I wouldn't tell anyone about this place. The only other person who knows is Raven," I tell him, "I had to bring her here to get parts to make the radio."

"Okay then," He says and sits down on the couch beside me, "Uh, what are we gonna do about your shoulder?" He asks, "We can't just leave it like that."

"What's in those kits?" I ask. He picks one of the med kits up and sets it between us. There are about a million things in the kit. A bunch of antiseptics and painkillers that I've never heard of. There is a suture kit and more gauze than I've ever seen in a med kit before. Then there are cloth bandages and cloth tape. Scissors, duct tape, ice packs and plenty of other items, "I guess the only thing we can really do it clean and bandage it," I tell him, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, I think I can do that. I'm not incompetent," He responds taking off his jacket and hanging it over the arm of the couch, "Uh, you're gonna have to take off your shirt," He says.

I take my blood soaked shirt off and set it on the couch beside my jacket, which also has blood on it. The right side of my bra has quite a bit of blood on it as well. So, this is the second time in less than a week that I've been half naked in front of Bellamy; both times I was covered in blood. The first time I was cleaning my clothes, the second time he's cleaning a gunshot wound.

"Alright, I think you should probably do the back first," I tell him, "Just so I can lay down when you do the front 'cause I'm getting really lightheaded," I say.

"Okay," He nods.

"Is it gross?" I ask looking over my shoulder at Bellamy who is now sitting behind me. I have the med kit in front of me so I can just hand him what he needs and tell him what to do without confusion.

"Yeah, kind of," He says, "It's all ragged and there is skin hanging off," He tells me, "It's much bigger than the entrance wound."

"Gross," I reply, "But you are going to have to trim off whatever loose skin there is," I tell him and hand him the medical scissors in the kit, "You gut animals all the time, this shouldn't be too bad," I say.

"There is a huge difference between animals and humans, Princess," He tells me.

"Not really," I respond as he carefully trims the loose skin from the wound. He doesn't say anything for the next couple minutes and neither do I. I just sit and wait for him to finish.

"Okay, what now?" Bellamy asks handing the scissors back to me. I put them back in the bag. There are so many things in this pack, a lot of it I've never even heard of. Soon I find antiseptic wipes and hand them to Bellamy.

"Clean up whatever blood there is," I tell him. The cloth is cold against my skin as Bellamy wipes away the blood on my back. Once he has finished with that I hand him antiseptic gauze and a large bandage. After he patches up the wound, I lay back on the couch so he can do the other side.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you," Bellamy apologizes as he puts the final bandage on the wound.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, "You didn't _let_ anything happen."

"No, but he was threatening you and I didn't do anything to stop him," He says, "I could have stopped him, but I didn't move. I just laid there on the ground like an idiot."

"Bellamy, don't," I shake my head, "Just stop or you're going to drive yourself insane and then I'll go insane by proximity."

"Do you want to put your shirt back on?" He asks.

"Not really, it's covered in blood," I reply, "Can you just hand me what blanket over there?" I ask pointing to the box across the room where there are a few folded blankets.

Bellamy makes his way over and looks grabs a blanket and looks through the rest of the items in the box. After about a minute he pulls out an old, ratty, sweater. He walks back over to me and drops it on my lap.

"Looks like you don't really need a blanket," Bellamy says, "I mean, unless you want it," He sets the blanket down beside me. I put the sweater on and lean back into the couch. Then I look up at Bellamy who is pacing the room.

"Bellamy, can you sit down, please?" I ask, "You're making me anxious," I hear him mutter something to himself before walking over and sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, "Bell, come over here and clean me clean your face," I tell him. Bellamy moves over to me and I pick up the med kit.

Bellamy's eyes met mine as I work on cleaning the blood from his face, "Clarke," My eyes begin to glaze over with desire at the deep tone of his voice. What? Why am I feeling like this right now? Our faces slowly inch together, his warm breath fanning my face. Bellamy wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and our lips meet. I respond, hesitantly. The last time this happened he didn't speak to me for a week. Bellamy runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I pull away.

"Bellamy, stop," I lay my hand on his chest and push him away gently.

"What?" He asks, sounding confused, "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of," I reply. He looks at me, urging me to continue, "Bell, the last time this happened you didn't speak to me for a week," I remind him. He looks at me, like a sad puppy and looking kind of ashamed.

"Clarke-"

"No, I get it," I interrupt, "You don't have anyone else around. But I'm not going to be that person for you."

"Can you please let me talk?" Bellamy asks and I nod, "I didn't mean to ignore you, but I was kind of freaked out after what happened at the lake and I didn't know how to handle it," He tells me.

"So, what, you're saying you know how to handle it now?"I ask.

"I don't know," He responds.

"So, we could get back to camp tomorrow and you'll go back to not speaking to me?" I inquire.

"No," He retorts, "I'm not going to stop speaking to you," He tells me, "I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"There isn't anything wrong with you," I tell him and lean towards him, pressing my lips against his for just a few seconds before pulling away, "If you start ignoring me again I'll stab you in the face," I threaten. He lets out a low chuckle before lying down on the couch, pulling me down beside me.

"Sleep, Princess," He kisses the top of my head before cover the both of us with the blanket.

**...**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know!**

**~Thanks**


	15. Meeting

**Clarke's POV**

"Clarke, you have to let me clean it or it's going to get infected. You heard what your mother said, just as I did. And Octavia and Raven and Jasper and Finn and Monty," Bellamy goes on for just about the millionth time about my wound.

It's been five days. The two of us are in the drop ship where I have all of the medical equipment set up, while everyone else is outside gathered around the Comm. Tent where Raven has set up the radio so everyone can watch the Unity Day pageant going on up on the Ark. I really don't care to watch it, and Bellamy, even though Jaha has already pardoned him, doesn't really want to be around the man, even if it is only through video.

"I know, but that stuff stings," I whine, referring to the antiseptics we have to clean the wound.

"Don't you think you should be used to that by now?" He asks, "I will tie you down," He says only half joking.

"Ugh, fine," I groan and take my arm from the makeshift sling. Then I pull my shirt off over my head, which I used to be extremely uncomfortable with but I've gotten used to it, "I think you just like seeing me naked," I say, though I'm not totally naked. I still have pants and a bra on.

"Maybe," He shrugs, "But you would have to remove a few more articles of clothing to actually be naked," He says.

"Just shut up and clean this so I can put my shirt back on," I demand, "It's cold."

"No need to be so bossy, Princess," He responds as he takes out the antiseptic and new bandages, "Ready?" He asks and I glare at him, "I'll take that as a 'yes'," He says and begins to disinfect the wound.

After he is finished I put my shirt back on and Bellamy moves so he is standing between my legs. He wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my neck.

"I'm mad at you," I tell him as he plants feather light kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"Because I don't want you getting sick?" He asks and I nod, looking up at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he leans in, capturing my lips with his own. I move my lips in sync with his as he cradles the side of my face with his large hand; caressing my cheek with his thumb.

Bellamy and I haven't really made any decisions with our 'relationship'. Nobody knows anything about what's been going on with us, not that we're trying to keep it a secret we just aren't going and making out in the middle of camp where everyone can see us. As far as I know, as far as Bellamy has told me, he has stopped hooking up with random girls. I'll trust him until he gives me a reason not to. And he's not been ignoring me, like he did before. If anything he's being way too overprotective right now. And he probably doesn't want to get stabbed in the face.

"We should probably go out there," I say, pulling away from Bellamy.

"I think we're fine here," He responds, bringing my mouth back to his. I tug at the hair at the nape of his neck causing him groan and bite down on my bottom lip.

"Hey, Clarke, can-" I hear a voice come from the entrance of the ship, "Whoa, sorry. I'll leave now," Jasper says and turns to walk out of the ship.

"No, Jas, what do you need?" I ask, pulling away from Bellamy.

"It's not important," Jasper says, "Monty and I just wanted to show you something, but it can wait," He tells me.

"Jas, I'll come with you," I reply, "Just let me attempt to put this sling back on," I say. Bellamy notices me struggling and helps to put it on, "Thanks," I say. He nods and places a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Go with him," Bellamy tells me, "I'll be here when you get back," He says, "Well, I probably won't be in here, but I'll be around somewhere," He kisses my cheek before making his way out of the ship.

"Monty made some moonshine if you want some!" Jasper calls after him as if that will make everything better. I hear Bellamy say something, but I can't make it out.

"So, you and Bellamy?" Jasper raises an eyebrow at me, "Is this something I need to keep secret?"

"We aren't trying to hide or anything," I tell him, "But don't go around telling everybody," I say and he nods. I know he'll tell Monty, though. He can't keep secrets from his best friend, "So, what is it you need to show me?" I ask.

"Oh, right," He says, "It's awesome. You're gonna love it. I think," He tells me.

"Okay, let's go then," I say and he leads me out of the drop ship and over to the gates where Monty is waiting for us. Bellamy would not be happy if he knew I was leaving the camp right now, when it's getting dark out. He hasn't let me leave the camp since I was shot. He's been making everyone do my work for me, which is ridiculous. I'm not useless. I _feel_ useless.

We begin walking and as we are walking Monty starts talking about where we are going and why, "So, I was out getting more seaweed for you and I found some more berries we can eat," he begins, "And while I was searching I found something else," He says.

"And what would that be?" I inquire.

"Just relax, we'll be there in about ten feet," Monty tells me and a few seconds later he stops and looks over at me, "Are you seeing this?" He asks, gesturing to the plant in front of him. It is about seven or eight feet tall and looks familiar, like I've seen it before, but I can't place it.

"Clarke, my dear friend, this is an eight foot tall cannabis plant," Jasper tells me. Both he and Monty have Cheshire Cat grins on their faces.

"Holy shit," I walk up to get a closer look at it, "The plants on the Ark were tiny compared to this," I observe, "I think Bell would kill us if he caught us with this," I say.

"He'd probably think differently if he'd tried it before," Jas says, which is very true. I wasn't too keen on the idea until I actually tried it. It was calming and helped to let go of everything for a while, "Marijuana is safer than alcohol. It's a proven fact," he tells me, though I already know this, "He seems fine with the alcohol use though."

"I don't think he is though," I say, "I've never seen Bellamy drink before. He may be a bad influence in other ways, but he doesn't have anything to do with drugs or alcohol."

"Well, you were just making out with that bad influence," Jasper says and Monty's head whips around to look at me.

"Yes, I was," I respond, "You don't need to worry about it though," I tell the two of them.

"After what he did to you, I think we do," Monty says.

"We've talked about that," I inform him, "We've talked and I told him everything and he told me everything and we're good now," I say, "If something happens and he does something wrong I'll deal with it then. But right now I have him back and I can't lose him again," I tell them, "You two are still my number ones though. I may have this thing going on with him, and we're still friends but he lost the 'Best Friend' title a year ago. You two are my best friends and nothing is going to change that. Ever."

"Well, as long as you love me more than you love him," Jasper gesture to Monty.

"I can't say that I do," I shake my head, "But I need to get back, you should too," I say, "It's getting pretty dark."

"It's not supposed to get dark for another hour," Monty says.

"Monty, it's already dark," I say, "I'm sure your plant will be here later; or you can stay here and do what you need to do, but Bellamy doesn't really like people outside the gate after dark. I'll be fine walking back on my own. It's not that far."

"Okay, are you sure?" Monty asks.

"I'm sure," I tell him and pull them both into a hug, "Later, goobers," I say and begin making my way back to camp.

As I am walking back I hear twigs snapping and leaves crunching; very stealthy. Whipping my head around I see Finn a few feet away from me. I don't think he has noticed me yet.

"Finn, what are you doing out here?" I ask, catching his attention.

"I could ask you the same thing," He says, "It's past dark. I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't want you out here after dark; or at all," He sates.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I tell him, "And you didn't answer my question," I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I was actually just coming to find you," He tells me.

"And why would you need to do that?" I ask.

"I need you to come with me, but I can't tell you why," He says.

"That's reassuring," I reply, "I'm not going anywhere with you if you can't tell me where or why," I tell him, "You're insane if you think that's going to happen," I say.

"I set up a meeting with the Grounders," He tells me.

"A meeting?" I ask incredulously, "With who? How?" I ask again.

"I was just with the Grounder we had in the drop ship," He informs me, "His name is Lincoln," Finn tells me.

"Wait a second. He spoke to you?" I ask skeptically and kind of confused. Does Finn speak Grounder or something? Or do they speak English and this Lincoln guy just wouldn't talk to us.

"That's not important," He says, "If we want to live in peace-"

"Finn, we can't live in peace with people who have done nothing but kill us," I tell him.

"Can you think of a better way to stop the bloodshed?" He asks.

"Yeah, with the guns that the guard bring down," I reply.

"Do you really want a war?" He argues, "Because at this rate, that's what's coming," He says, "Look, I know it's a long shot, but this is our world now. I think we can do better than the first time around," He tells me, "I trust him," He says what I said to him when Bellamy brought the guns back from the depot the day after we got back after staying the night in the bunker (we didn't tell Finn, or anyone, about that).

"I don't," I retort, "But if we go, we have to bring backup," I tell him.

"No way; we're not bringing guns," Finn tells me, "Those weren't the terms. And if we're gonna do this we gotta give it a fair shot," He says giving me a pleading look.

"Okay," I reply, "Okay, I'll get my pack and I'll meet you at the gate," I tell him before walking away to go back to camp.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

I have no idea what it is that Jasper and Monty wanted to show Clarke, but it's been nearly two hours since I've seen her. They probably took her outside the gates, which they shouldn't have done after dark. They shouldn't even be out after dark. So, for the past hour I've just been watching all of these delinquents running around like the drunken idiots they are.

"Hey, Bell, I need to talk to you," I hear Clarke's voice come from behind me. Before she can say anything else I take her face in my hands and press a rough kiss to her lips. It was more forceful than I meant it to be, "Well, okay then. I still need to talk to you though," She tells me.

"Sorry," I apologize, "I didn't mean-you were just gone for a long time and I got kind of worried," Well I feel stupid. A few days ago I wouldn't have really cared if she was out there, but now it freaks me out when I don't know where she is.

"Bellamy, I was with Jasper and Monty the whole time," She tells me, "And then I was stopped by Finn, which is kind of what I need to talk to you about," She says.

"What did he want?" I ask.

"Finn set up a meeting with the Grounders," She tells me, "I'm leaving to go talk to them."

"Like hell you are," I protest, "Clarke, look at you. You're still healing from a gunshot wound. You don't have any use of your right arm," I remind her, "You figure impaling people with spears is code for 'Let's be friends? Have you lost your damn mind?" I ask rhetorically.

"I think it might be worth a shot," She says, "I mean, we do have to live with these people."

"They'll probably gut you; string you up as a warning," I tell her.

"Well, that's why I'm here," She says, "I need you to follow us; be our backup," She tells me.

"Does Finn know about this?" I ask.

"He doesn't need to know," She replies, "And Bellamy, bring guns," She tells me. I nod slightly as she walks away and I walk in the opposite direction.

I look around camp, trying to find Jasper, but I don't see him anywhere. I do, however, see Monty around the fire with some kid, whose name I can't remember. Monty tells me that Jasper had gone into the tent where Raven is checking out all of the bullets for the rifles.

Walking over to the tent I open the flap and see the two talking over the table full of bullets, "Jasper, you're coming with me," I say. The younger boy is startled and takes his goggles off when I walk into the tent.

"I am?" He asks as I hand him one of the rifles.

"You handled yourself well in the cave with the Grounder," I compliment him.

"I-I mean I hit him in the head," Jasper replies.

"If you're thinking about shooting anything you better think twice. I haven't checked those ones yet," Raven says as I reach for a round of bullets.

"Give me some bullets that work," I demand.

"What do you need them for?" She questions.

"Your boyfriend is being an idiot," I tell her. She sighs heavily and hands me bullets that work.

"I'm coming with you," She tells me.

"We should get Clarke," Jasper says.

"Clarke is already gone," I tell him and leave the tent before he can ask any further questions.

**...**

Raven, Jasper, and I make our way through the forest, following a trail Clarke has been leaving behind so we know which way to go. Soon, the sun comes out and we make it to our destination. It's an old, stone, bridge covered in moss.

"What is Octavia doing here?" Jasper asks and only a few seconds later the Grounder we had tied up in the drop ship runs over to her, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off her feet, "Oh," He says quietly. I know he has a thing for my sister and seeing that probably stings a bit.

"I guess we know how he got away," Raven seems amused at the situation. All I want to do is shoot him, "Wait," Raven tugs on my jacket as I aim my gun at the Grounder, "Look," I follow her gaze and see horses galloping across the bridge. I can't hear what's going on up there, but Finn looks pissed as he runs up to stand beside the Grounder and Octavia.

Clarke then begins walking towards the woman on the other side of the bridge. She is creepy looking to say the least. The two stand and stare at each other for a moment before the creepy Grounder woman begins speaking and for the first time I notice that Clarke isn't wearing the sling. She probably doesn't want to look weak in front of these people so she took it off before meeting with them.

I just stand there and watch as the two of them speak. So far, nothing interesting has happened. I haven't needed to use this gun, which is kind of disappointing.

"Grounder Princess looks pissed," Raven says from beside me.

"Our Princess has that effect," I reply.

"Oh no," I hear Jasper say, "No, this is bad," I look over and see him looking up into the trees through the scope of his rifle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I question the boy. He looks panicked.

"There's Grounders in the trees," He tells me.

"Are you sure?" Raven asks.

"Where?" I look through the scope of my own gun and up into the trees, "I don't see anything," I say. I think the kid may be going crazy. I mean, he has been through a lot since we've gotten down here.

He is still looking up into the trees and I really think he's going crazy, "They're gonna shoot! Clarke run!" He shouts before stepping out from where we are hiding and shooting up into the trees. That is when I see the first man fall from above, dead. Okay, maybe he isn't as crazy as I thought.

Everything went awry after that. Arrows come flying down from the trees and from the two Grounders on the horses. The Grounder Princess took out her bow and arrow, but was stopped when I shot at her, grazing her shoulder. Clarke dropped to the ground just before an arrow landed inches in front of where she had just been standing. Finn ran over to help her up and the two of them ducked down as arrows kept flying.

I wait as Raven and Jasper run past me, toward camp. Then Octavia passes me, and finally Finn and Clarke, who is holding her arm close to her chest as she runs.

**...**

"You got something to say?" I look over at Finn, waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah, I told you, no guns!" He yells at Clarke.

"I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders!" She shouts back, "I was right!"

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?!" Raven asks Finn angrily.

"I tried, but you were too busy making bullets for your guns!" He yells.

"You're lucky she brought that!" I defend Raven. Something I never thought I'd do, "They came there to kill you, Finn."

"You don't know that!" He exclaims, "Jasper fired the first shot!"

"You ruined everything," Octavia says looking over at Jasper before walking away.

"I saved you!" Jasper calls after her, "You're welcome," He says more to himself before walking into camp.

"If we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now," Finn states, "You didn't have to trust the Grounders. You just had to trust me," He tells Clarke. She doesn't say anything as he walks past us, Raven following behind him. Now it's just Clarke and I standing just outside the walls.

"Like I said, best unity day ever," I say.

"When did you say that?" Clarke asks looking up at me.

"Oh, I guess I was talking to myself when I said it," I shrug and she chuckles, "What's wrong with your arm?" I ask when I see that she's still holding her arm to her chest.

"Nothing. It's my shoulder," She tells me, "I'll be fine," She says.

"Well, where is your sling?" I ask her. She gestures to her pack on the ground beside her, "I didn't want to wear it around them," She says. I am about to respond when there is a distant booming sound, "The Exodus Ship? Looks like your mom is early."

Clarke has a smile on her face as she looks up at the ship falling from the sky. That smile quickly fades though, "There's something wrong," She says looking at me and then back to the ship, "That's moving too fast. And where are the parachutes? They should have deployed by now," She is now talking more to herself. Only seconds later the ship crashes; a plume of dark smoke billows up into the sky.

Clarke looks sick, like she is going to fall over. I wrap my arm around her waist and walk us into camp, having Miller close the gate behind me.

"Bellamy, stop," She pulls away from me, "We have to go over there. We have to see if they're okay," Clarke turns to walk back toward the gate. I take hold of her wrist before she can get too far.

"Clarke, we'll go look in the morning," I tell her though there is no way anyone could have survived that crash, "It's not safe to go right now. Not after what just happened at the bridge. We'll be killed before we even make it," I say.

"But my mom," She responds.

"I know," I reply, "But we can't go right now. I'm sorry," I apologize. She sighs heavily and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss the top of her head, "C'mon, let's go to bed," I say, taking her hand and walking towards my tent.

"Bell, my tent is that way," She points to the other side of the camp.

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone tonight," I tell him as we keep walking.

"Well, Jas and Monty stay with me," She reminds me, "So, I'm not exactly alone," She says.

"Okay, maybe I want you to stay with me," I tell her, stopping in front of my tent, "I mean, Jasper is probably still all upset over Octavia and Monty is supplying people with alcohol so I figure I'm your best option right now."

"Fine, just shut up so I can go inside," She shoves me toward the tent.

"Bossy Princess," I smirk before unzipping the tent and stepping inside with Clarke following behind me.

**...**

**I started writing this yesterday but I forgot I had a concert to go to with my friend (It was amazing. The best concert I've ever been to) so I couldn't finish it. And then I had family here all day today so I didn't have much time to write. But I finally finished it!**

**I think this is chapter 15? I hope you like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	16. Sick

**Clarke's POV**

"Bell, do you think they're okay?" I ask as the two of us lay in his improvised bed, which is surprisingly comfortable. I'm sure it's well past midnight and he's just been listening to me talk for the past few hours.

It's kind of like it used to be on the Ark when I would go to the Blake's apartment and just talk to him about the most random things and he would listen for hours without complaining. I mean, sometimes he would fall asleep on me, but I'd keep talking anyway just so I'd have someone there to talk to. That's probably what's going on right now. He's fallen asleep on me and I have been talking to myself; he's not going to answer me.

"I don't know, Clarke," He replies. I stand corrected, "Like you said, that ship was coming in fast with no parachute," He continues, "And that explosion…I don't know if anyone could have survived something like that," He says.

"Okay," Is my short response.

"Clarke, I'm sorry," Bellamy apologizes.

"Can we just go to sleep, please?" I ask, "I really don't want to talk about this anymore," I tell him.

"Of course," He answers. I roll onto my left side so all of the pressure is taken off of my right side. I feel Bellamy move closer to me and rest his hand on my hip before placing a soft kiss to the back of my neck; sending shivers down my spine, "Goodnight, Princess."

**...**

Early the next morning Finn, Raven, and a few other people are getting ready to go with Bellamy and I to go check out the crash site from the Exodus ship, but at the moment the two of us are arguing. I really want to kill him right now. He's annoying me

"I just think you should stay here," Bellamy tells me, "We have enough people going and I don't think it's a good idea to have you go with us," He says.

"Why not?" I reply, "You think I can't handle it, right? You think I'll freak out or something. I'm not unstable, Bell. You can't tell me whether or not I can go," I tell him, "I'll follow you either way. Wouldn't you rather be able to keep an eye on me instead of me going on my own? You seem to think you can control what I do. Well, you can't. I'll do what I want."

"Not if I tie you up somewhere," He threatens.

"You won't do that," I respond, "You know if you did that I'd never speak to you again and I know you don't want that," I say, "And don't even go to your sister to try to make me feel bad and get me to stay back."

"Please, just stay here," Bellamy pleads and I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I concede. He moves towards me, but I step back, "Don't," I push him away, "Just leave," He only nods, trying not to look hurt at my actions towards him; always playing the strong, Rebel Leader role in front of 'his people'.

"Okay, let's move out!" He calls out to the group of people he has going with him. They all walk through the gate and Drew shuts it behind them.

I huff before going to find Monty and Jasper. They are both surrounded by a group of people. Well, Jasper is, Monty is sitting outside that circle watching what's going on. Walking over to him I sit down on the log beside him.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask.

"Nothing really," He responds, "Jasper is making some friends here and I really have nothing else to do, so I'm just sitting here," He says.

"You wanna go do something that's actually fun?" I ask him.

"Such as?" He questions.

"I don't know," I reply, "We can go visit your special plant," I tell him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, "If you want to go visit the plant that most likely means you want to smoke. And if you want to smoke, willingly that usually means you're stressed out about something," He says, "So, what's up?"

"Why do you have to be so observant?" I ask with a sigh. He only shrugs with a smile on his face, "Bellamy is an ass and wouldn't let me go check out the crash site, so yeah, I'm kinda pissed and stressed out about it," I tell him, "And you seem bored here so…" I trail off.

"Let's go," He says and we both stand up.

"Do you think I should take a gun?" I inquire. I don't wait for an answer before running to where Bellamy and I decided to keep the guns and pick one up. I make sure it's loaded before making my way back over to Monty.

We walk to the gate and Drew looks down at me from where he is keeping watch, "Bellamy told me not to let you leave," He says.

"Screw Bellamy. Open the damn door," I demand. I glare at him, staring him down until he eventually opens the door, "Thank you," I give him a smile before walking out through the gate with Monty by my side, "We have to be back before dark," I tell Monty as we get closer to the lake where his plant is.

"Clarke, it's only…really early in the morning," Monty says not knowing the exact time, "I'm pretty sure we can make it back before dark," He tells me, "I figured we would just roll a few and go chill in the drop ship or the tent," He informs me.

"Yeah just do that so we don't have to stay here long. I don't want to get attacked by Grounders…again," I say.

"Well, now I feel safe out here," He looks at me like I'm insane.

"I brought a gun," I remind him, "I won't let anything happen to you. Just do your thing so we can get back to camp," I order and he begins his rolling.

"I'm holding you to that," He says looking up at me from where he is sitting on a rock. I keep watch, looking around and conversing with Monty for the next ten or so minutes. I haven't seen any sign of life, aside from small animals, which I could have killed for food, but this rifle would have just blown them to bits and there wouldn't be any meat left, "You think this is enough?" Monty asks and I look down to see that he has ten joints in front of him.

"Uh, yeah," I respond, "I think that could last us a couple days. And this plant could last us months," I say, "Maybe longer."

"What is Bellamy gonna do when he finds out you've been smoking this all day?" Monty asks and I shrug.

"I probably won't be smoking _all_ day," I tell him, "And I really don't care what Bellamy does or thinks. He's an ass."

"I thought you two were getting along," Monty says, "More than getting along according to Jasper. _And_ you."

"Doesn't mean he isn't an ass," I say, "Just like you are extremely smart, but you're still a moron sometimes," I remind him, "Like stealing from your parents and getting locked up for it."

"I see your point," He responds and puts the joints into the front pocket of his pack.

"Did Bell really give Jasper a bigger tent because of what happened yesterday?" I ask Monty as we walk back to camp. Monty only nods, "And Jas lets you stay with him, right? If not I'll kick his ass," I tell him.

"Yeah, we both stay in the tent," He tells me, "We figured you would too, but we couldn't find you last night," He says.

"Uh, yeah, I was with Bellamy," I tell him, "I was having issues and needed to talk to him. But I will be staying with the two of you tonight if that's okay," I say.

"Well, it's Jasper's tent, but I'm sure he won't mind," Monty responds, "He would probably kick me out before he'd kick you out," He says.

"Not true," I reply, "You two are thick as thieves. And if he ever does that you and I can make our own tent and just not share the herb with him," I joke.

"Sounds good to me," Monty replies as we arrive back at the gates. I yell up to Drew to let us in and he opens the gates back up.

Jasper is still talking with his new friends around the fire when we walk in. He looks over and waves us over to him. I shake my head and gesture for him to come over to us. He says something to the people around him and jogs over.

"We'll be in your tent," I tell him and open the front pocket of Monty's pack. He looks inside and a smile crosses his face, "Go tell them I need you for something and you'll be back later," I tell him. He nods and I run to put the gun away before following Monty to Jasper's new tent.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

When we get back from the crash site it is past dark and there is some sort of commotion going on inside. There is no one keeping watch, therefore, there is no one to let us in. I yell for Connor and Drew but get no response and this door can't be opened from the outside. Eventually, though, the door is opened by Monty.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I ask the younger boy.

"Well, uh, Murphy showed up about half an hour ago," He tells me, "He's in the drop shop with Clarke," He says.

"Why is she in there with him?!" I shout, startling the kid.

"If it makes you feel any better Conner, Drew, and Derek are in there with them," Monty says, "And Murphy is beat to hell. He can barely move," He informs me. I don't reply as I run over to the drop ship.

"Where is he?" I ask walking past the tarp and seeing Clarke bent down in front of Murphy. He is covered in blood and deep gashes all over his face and arms; along with other injuries, "Everyone but Connor and Derek out. Now!" I command. Everyone evacuates the ship except for Connor, Derek, Clarke, and Finn. Why the hell is he even in here? "Clarke, go," I say and she glares back at me.

"Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere," I am taken aback by her tone and what she had just said. Is she really that upset that I wouldn't let her come with us today? She doesn't leave but she does, however, move out of the way, so she is standing beside me; sort of. She's, obviously, still pissed at me and won't get close to me. Finn doesn't leave either.

"He claims he was with the Grounders. He won't say anything else though," Derek tells me, "Clarke has been trying to get him to talk since we brought him in here."

"We caught him trying to sneak back into camp," Connor adds.

"I wasn't sneaking," Murphy says, "I was running from the Grounders."

"Did anyone _see_ Grounders?" I ask looking back and forth between Derek and Connor. They both shake their heads negatively, "Well, in that case," I direct the rifle I have in my hands at him.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Finn pushes the gun down so it's not pointed at Murphy anymore.

"We were clear on what would happen if he came back!" I exclaim and aim the gun again, but Finn steps in front of Murphy.

"No! If he was with the Grounders than he knows things that can help us," Finn responds.

"Help us?" I reply, "We hanged him, we banished him, and now we're gonna kill him," I say, "Get the hell out of my way."

"No, Finn's right," Clarke says from behind me before walking back over to Murphy.

"Like hell he is!" I yell at her, "Clarke, think about Charlotte!" I say.

"I am thinking about Charlotte," She responds, looking back at me, "But what happened to her is as much our fault as his," She tells me. Clarke picks up Murphy's hand and examines it, "He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him," She says.

"You and the Grounders should compare notes," Finn tells me sarcastically.

"The Grounders know we're at war," I say to Finn before turning to Murphy, "What did you tell them about us?!"

"Everything," He says in a rasping voice.

Clarke stands up and walks over to me, "Once he's better we find out what he knows and then he's out of here, okay?" She says and begins to walk out of the ship.

"And what if he refuses to leave?" I call after her, "What do we do with him then?" I ask once she has stopped to look at me.

"Then we kill him," She replies and walks out.

**...**

Leaving Connor and Derek to watch over Murphy I walk out of the ship to go talk to Clarke. I see her walking towards the Comm. Tent and call out to her. She stops and walks over to me.

"What?" She asks. She doesn't sound as annoyed or as pissed off as before.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you go this morning," I tell her, "But I don't regret making you stay here. It was bad," I say, "And I'm not saying that I don't think you couldn't have handled being there or whatever. I just knew it was going to be bad and didn't want you to see it."

"Okay," She nods, "I'm sorry too," She apologizes.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I say and pull her into a hug, forgetting that we are in the middle of camp in front of a bunch of kids.

"Oh, yeah," She chuckles, "Well, I may have said some mean things about you while you were gone," She tells me and I can't help but laugh.

"I'll take it," I say.

"Okay, well, I have to go talk to Raven for a minute," She tells me and starts walking toward the Comm. Tent. Before she can get too far I grab her wrist and pull her back to me, "What?" She inquires looking up at me. I lean down and give her a quick kiss before letting her go.

It isn't long after leaving Clarke to go see Raven that I hear people yelling for her. I look up from where I am standing near the gate and see Connor walking out of the drop ship with blood pouring from his nose. And just a second later Clarke walks out of the Comm. Tent, blood dripping from her eyes. Raven runs out of the tent to hand Clarke a cloth. Then more people begin bleeding or coughing up blood. When I look back to where Clarke and Conner had been standing they had been standing, they're both gone.

Running into the drop ship I see Clarke bent down in front of Murphy, who is hunched over near a pile of blood he must have puked up.

"Bellamy, stay back," Clarke holds her hand up before I can get too close.

"Did he do something to you?" I ask. She shakes her head, "What the hell is this?"

She looks to Murphy, "Biological warfare," she tells me, "You were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge. This is it; Murphy's the weapon."

"Is this your revenge? Helping the Grounders kill us?" I question Murphy as Clarke dabs at his forehead with a damp cloth.

"I didn't know about this, I swear," He responds weakly.

"Stop lying!" I shout, "When are they coming?" I ask.

"Bell, you need to calm down," Clark tells me, "Murphy, think," Clarke turns to him, "What can you tell us that's useful?" She asks, "Did you hear anything?

"They are vicious," Murphy tells her, "Cruel."

"You wanna see vicious?" I start walking towards him.

"Hey, don't," Clarke stops me, "Whatever this thing is, it spreads through contact," She tells me, "We need to contain it before-" Before she can finish what she is saying Derek starts seizing on the other side of the ship. He begins coughing up blood before collapsing. Clarke walks over and bends down beside him, "He's dead," She tells me after checking his pulse, "Bell, hold your hands out," She says. I hold my hands out towards her and she pours alcohol over them, "Don't touch anything, or anyone."

"What do we do now?" I ask. She thinks for a moment before speaking again.

"Quarantine. Round up everyone who has had contact with Murphy and bring them here," She tells me. I gesture for Drew to go out and do as she says.

"And everyone they had contact with?" I reply.

"Well, we have to start somewhere," She retorts, "Connor, who was with you when you found him?" She asks, "Who carried him in? Think."

"The first one there was Octavia," He responds. Without a second thought run out of the ship and over to Octavia's tent.

Octavia is startled when I open the flap of her tent and walk inside, "Jeez, you scared me," She says as she shoves something under her blanket.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I'm fine. Get out," She tells me.

"Did you touch Murphy yesterday?" I question.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"Did you _touch_ Murphy yesterday?" I ask again with more emphasis.

"I don't know. I guess so," She says, "Why?"

"The Grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us," I inform her, "Derek just died from it. Another mark for your boyfriend's book," I tell her, "Get up, Clarke needs to examine you," I say and walk out of her tent.

The two of us walk over to the drop ship which is steadily filling up. Clarke walks over to us when we walk in. She has me hold a cloth over my mouth and nose as she examines Octavia.

"Okay, we're done," Clarke says after a few minutes, "No visible signs of swelling or bleeding," She informs us.

"So you're saying she doesn't have it?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms. But that could change," Clarke tells me, "We need to keep her here just in case."

"No way," I reply, "Look at this place, "She'll get sick just being here," I say.

"I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet," Clarke says, "Just think of it as a way to keep her from sneaking out again."

"Screw you, Clarke," Octavia says.

"I'll let you know if her condition changes," Clarke tells me, ignoring Octavia's remark. I nod and make my way out of the ship.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

As Bellamy walks out of the ship, Octavia begins making her way up the ladder, but I stop her before she can even get half way, "Octavia, wait," She looks down at me, "I need you to sneak out again."

"You just told Bellamy you were keeping me upstairs so I _wouldn't_ sneak out again," She reminds me, though I don't need reminding.

"I know. But I need you to go see Lincoln," I tell her, "If there is a cure he might have it and you are the only person he will give it too," I say, "So, will you please go?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'll go," She says, "But if Bell gets pissed I'm not taking the blame for it," She tells me.

"Okay," I nod, "I'll take whatever wrath he wants to dish out," I tell her, "Just don't let him see you or we're both screwed," I say. She hops down from the ladder and pulls me into a hug.

"We need to hang out more. I miss you," She tells me.

"That was random, but okay," I laugh.

"And then you can tell me what is going on with you and my brother. Someone said they saw you two kissing outside the Comm. Tent?" She says as more of a question than a statement, "Is that true?" She asks.

"Go talk to Lincoln," I say, evading the question and pushing her towards the exit/entrance (there is only one door anyway).

After Octavia leaves I go to check on the people upstairs on the third level. They all seem to be doing okay. I still don't want to let them leave though. On the second level I have the kids who have symptoms, but they aren't as bad as the people on the first level and I want to keep them from getting worse. And the people on the first level are horrible.

I step outside as a third person is carried outside, dead. Everyone in the camp is standing around, watching, "Alright, show's over," Bellamy says, "Get back to your posts," He tells the kids. The do as he says. He then walks over to be, but not too close, "Do you have enough food in there?" He asks, "Water?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Some medicine might be nice," I tell him. I feel like shit and I probably look it too. I wouldn't be surprised if I passed out at any second.

Bellamy smiles; probably the first smile from anybody I've seen all day, "I'll see what I can do," He jokes knowing there is no way he can get me any medications to help this. We don't even know what '_this'_ is. Octavia isn't even back yet. I turn to walk back into the ship when I hear Bellamy's voice again, "Octavia, are you okay?!" He calls out to his sister. Well, not really, because she isn't in there.

He comes walking towards the ship, "Bell, wait," I stop him from waiting any further, "She isn't here," I tell him, "I sent her to see Lincoln. If there is a cure for this, he has it. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let her go," I say.

"If anything happens to her, you and me are gonna have problems," He says, walking away from me.

"Bellamy," He ignores me, "Bellamy!" I call out again, but he doesn't respond. He's pissed now and isn't going to listen to anything I have to say.

He walks over to a group of kids and I hear him shout for one of them to get to the drop ship. Then chaos ensues as more and more kids begin falling and spewing up blood. Guns are being drawn and aimed at the sick kids. Bellamy, Jasper, Raven, and Finn are trying to calm everyone down and get them to put their guns away. Why all of these people have guns, I have no idea. I have no idea what Bellamy was thinking when he gave people guns when everyone is getting sick. Of course they are gonna want to kill them so they don't get sick themselves.

Walking into the drop ship I grab the gun I had in there and walk back outside. I fire three shots into the air, startling everyone. They all turn to look at me.

"This is exactly what the Grounders want," I say walking down the ramp, still holding the rifle towards the sky, "Don't you see that, they don't have to kill us if we kill each other first."

"They don't have to kill us if we all catch the virus!" Some kid interrupts me, "Get back in the damn drop ship!" He demands. Bellamy walks up to him and takes the gun from his hands and hits the kid's chin with the butt of the gun.

"To state the obvious, your quarantine isn't working," Bellamy tells me just before I drop the gun in my hand and begin falling to the ground.

"Finn, don't touch her!" I hear Raven's voice just as two arms keep me from hitting the ground.

"Let me go. I'm okay," I say, looking up at Finn.

"No, you're not," He responds.

"Octavia will come back with a cure," I tell him, weakly.

"There is no cure!" I hear Octavia's voice, "But the Grounders don't use the sickness to kill," She says.

"Really? Tell that to them," Bellamy says gesturing to the three dead kids lying near the drop ship, "I warned you about seeing that Grounder again."

"Yeah, well, I have a warning for you," She replies, "The Grounders are coming!" she raises her voice so the rest of the camp can hear, "And they're attacking at first light," She informs us all. Next I hear her beside me telling Finn that she will help get me into the drop ship.

"What do I have to do to stop you from coming in here?" I ask Finn.

"Get better," He tells me.

"If he's not sick by now then he's probably immune, like me," Octavia says as they look for a place to lay me down.

"Here, she can take mine," Murphy says and gets out of the hammock he was laying in. Finn walks over and lays me down.

"What else did Lincoln tell you?" Finn asks Octavia.

"The virus doesn't last long," She informs him.

"It's true," Murphy chimes in, "I'm feeling better already," He says.

"They need to stay hydrated," I say, trying to get out of the hammock, but Finn keeps me from doing so.

"_You_ need to stay hydrated," He tells me as Octavia hands a cup of water. That is the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

**...**

**Bellamy's POV**

"There's five to a clip," I say, "Let's go. We need to get these guns on the wall," I say to Raven, Jasper, Monty, and a girl called Harper, who seems to have a massive crush on Jasper.

"Why just five?" Monty asks.

"We're running out of gunpowder," Raven tells him.

"We're so dead," Harper says.

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Jasper tells her. Monty scoffs.

"You got something to say?" Jasper retorts. What is going on with these two? I thought they were best friends. I know they're best friends. I've never seen one without the other since we got here. And Clarke is with them a lot of the time as well. She told me they helped her out a lot after everything went to hell with the two of us and then her dad being executed.

"Guys, stay focused," Raven berates the two boys, "We're doing good. We need as many rounds done by dawn as we can," She says just as Finn walks into the tent.

"It won't matter if there is no one left who can shoot," He says, "What do we need to build a bomb?" He asks.

"Depends on what you're trying to blow up," Raven tells him. All eyes are on Finn now.

"How about a bridge?" He replies.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Murphy said he crossed a bridge on his way back here from the Grounder's camp," Finn tells me, "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, so what?" I retort.

"So, the virus is fast. He's already getting better," Finn says, "Blowing the bridge won't stop the attack, but the longer we can delay it, the more of us will be able to fight."

"Even if Murphy is telling the truth, and that's a big 'if'," I begin, "That bridge has survived a nuclear war and 97 years of weather," I say.

"It won't survive me," Raven says, "We need to go back to the crash site," She tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"We just do, okay?" She responds, "You guys just meet me at the gate in a few minutes," She says and leaves the tent.

Jasper, Finn, Monty, and I meet Raven at the gate five minutes later. She is carrying a spacesuit and a canteen.

**...**

After spending two hours walking to the crash site and back, Finn and I wait outside for Raven to do whatever it is she is doing. Apparently, we can't go in there right now because she has to concentrate on what she is doing and we would be distracting her. About five minutes later she calls us into the tent. Sitting on the table is a jar filled with an orange-ish colored liquid; or pink maybe?

"BOOM!" Raven shouts in my ear, starling me slightly.

"That's cute," I say, not amused in the slightest.

"Relax," She says, "It needs an accelerant," She tells me, "Gunpowder," She then grabs a metal object that looks like paint can. She goes on to explain what we need to do, "Container of hydrazine, put the gunpowder around the hydrazine, hit the bulls eye," She draws an 'X' on the can with a piece of chalk, "Win a prize."

"That's the rest of our gun powder, we won't be able to make anymore bullets," I say.

"Tonight we need a bomb," Finn says, "We can worry about bullets tomorrow," He tells me.

"If we do this and it doesn't work, we'll all be dead tomorrow," I reply.

"Then let's make sure it works," Raven says after a long pause, "To be safe you need to be at least 200 feet away to make the shot," She tells me.

"No problem," I respond, "Which one of you plants the bomb?" I ask. There is another long pause before Finn says that he'll do it, "You won't pick up a gun, but blowing people up, that you're okay with?"

"We're blowing up a bridge, there won't be any people on it," He says.

"Finn, we have one bomb," I say, "We need to use it to kill as many of those bastards as possible," I tell him.

"They don't know we only have one bomb," Finn replies, "If we did why would we waste it on the bridge?" He asks rhetorically, "I'm talking about deterrence; peace through strength."

"The appearance of strength you mean," Raven corrects his theory.

"The men who built the A-bomb thought they were peacemakers too," I reply, "How did that work out for them?" I look at Finn and his eyes grow wide as he backs away. Then I look over to Raven who does the same thing.

"Don't touch anything," She tells me. That is when I feel something dripping from my nose. I wipe my hand under my nose and see that it's bleeding. Shit.

"Who else can take the shot?" Finn asks.

"I appreciate the concern," I say sarcastically, "Make sure the bomb is packed and ready to go in ten minutes," I tell the two of them before leaving the tent. I feel dizzy and I can't even walk in a straight line as I walk through the camp. I should be going to the drop ship, but I need to find Jasper first. When I do he is sitting around a small fire with a few kids, "Jasper," I wave him over to me.

"Hey," He responds walking over to me, "You need me to go with you to the bridge again?" He asks.

"I need you to take the shot," I tell him.

He looks back over to the guys he was sitting with before and then over to me again, "I can do that," He says.

"If you miss, if that bridge doesn't blow, we're all dead," I tell him, "You got that?"

"Why me?" He asks, "You've got 20 other shooters," He says. I don't say anything, "I'm the only one not sick, right?"

"Right," I reply, "Don't miss," I tell him and begin making my way to the drop ship, but as I am walking I collapse and fall over onto a tent.

"Bellamy!" Jasper exclaims and walks over to me.

"No," I hold my hand out to stop him from coming any closer, "Stay back. Make the shot," I tell him, "Find Finn. Go."

"Don't just stand there, get him into the drop ship," Jasper yells at two guys staying near me.

The two guys help me up and help me over to the drop ship. Before I even know what's going on I'm laying on the floor in the drop ship, puking up blood and Octavia is beside me with a cool cloth on my forehead.

"Hey, big brother," She says as she pats at my forehead with the cloth.

"I'm scared," I confess and she nods.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," She tells me.

"That's what I said to you the day you were born," I say.

"I know," She responds, "You've only told me, like, a thousand times," She says.

"I'm glad you're here," I tell her, taking her hand.

"Just get some rest now, okay," I nod and close my eyes, falling asleep.

**...**

When I wake up Murphy walks over to me with a cup of water, "Get the hell away from me," I say and push him away.

"Bellamy, you're sick. I'm just trying to help," He tells me.

"When I get better, if you're still here-"

"Hey, I've got this one," Clarke interrupts, taking the cup of water from Murphy and sitting down beside me, "Here," She hands me the water I had refused before, "This is my fault," She says, rubbing circles on my back, as I drink the water.

"How is this your fault?" I ask her, "Murphy is the one who came back here with the virus," I say.

"Not everyone, just you," She tells me, "I was already infected when we were outside and you hugging me and then you kissed me," She says, "I'm the one who got you sick. I should have realized it before and kept you in here as well, but I wasn't really thinking about that when people were coughing up blood."

"First of all, it's not your fault. We didn't even know about the virus at that point," I tell her, "And second there are plenty of other people here. I could have been infected by anyone," She doesn't seem convinced, "Are you feeling better?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," She nods.

"Good," I reply moving a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, "That's good."

"It passes pretty quickly, so you should be okay soon," she tells me.

"Where's Octavia?" I ask her.

"She was up all night helping people," She informs me, "Murphy gave her a break so I am assuming she's back resting in her tent."

"Don't tell me you trust him now," I say, referring to Murphy.

"Trust? No," She responds, "But I do believe in second chances," She tells me, "Did you guys make enough bullets?" She asks after a minute.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" I respond and she raises an eyebrow at me, "We made some bullets," I tell her, "But then we decided to make a bomb. Finn and Jasper are going out to the bridge right now to blow it up," I inform her, "We should probably get everyone inside; pretend we're not home," I say.

"You don't think they can pull it off?" She asks as more of a statement than a question.

"Do you?" I ask. She sighs heavily before standing up,

"I'll go get everybody inside," She says. I stand up and follow her outside. As we are wrangling all of the kids up to get inside the is a loud rumbling noise. We all look in the direction in which it came from and see a large cloud of dark smoke.

"They did it," I say incredulously.

"I am become death," Clarke starts.

"The destroyer of worlds," I finish.

**...**

**This is the longest chapter I've written (5,973 words not including this note). I kind of added stuff and then some of it is the same as in the episode. I hope you like it!**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions PM me and let me know. I would love to hear them and possibly use them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**


	17. Trap

**Bellamy's POV**

"Hey," I greet Clarke who is standing alone on a hill looking out into the forest, "Anything out there?" I ask.

"Well, yeah," She says, "But I haven't seen anything yet," She tells me, "It's been two days. Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared 'em off for good."

"Do you really believe that?" I ask, glancing over at her.

"Nope. I know they're coming," She says, "We're basically just sitting ducks now…again."

"Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder," I tell Clarke trying to change the subject, "Get some salt from Raven, she says she can turn that into landmines. So, uh, be careful where you step," I joke.

"Funny," She chuckles sarcastically.

"What I really need is a thousand more of her tin can bombs so I can roll them into their village and blow those Grounders to Hell," I say as we walk past kids keeping watch and building various structures. Clarke doesn't say anything, "What? That's what they want to do to us," I say, "Have you been able to contact the Ark?" I ask after a pause.

"Radio silence," Clarke replies.

"They finally ran out of air," I say.

"Maybe my mom was lucky being on the Exodus ship," Clarke says, looking out into the distance, "At least it was quick. No one is coming down to save us."

"I'm gonna go check on things back at camp," I tell Clarke, not really knowing what else to say, "Make sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to. Be careful out here," I tell her.

"Yeah, go have fun," She replies, "I'm not gonna be out here too much longer anyway," She tells me. I nod and follow the same trail we took all the way back to camp.

When I get back I look through the gap in the meat shed where I have O and Murphy working. I really don't know what I was thinking when I put Murphy in there, alone, with my sister. I guess I wasn't thinking. But maybe having them work together is a good thing. Octavia can keep an eye on him; make sure he isn't poisoning our food to try and kill us all.

I didn't even want to let the kid back into camp, but Clarke and I talked and decided to give him a second chance. She can be very convincing when she wants to be, which is basically all the time. But it was mostly about the whole hanging him thing when he didn't deserve it. And I agreed on that part. But then there was the Charlotte situation and him trying to kill her, which led to her killing herself. Then Clarke had to take in how helpful he was being when we were all sick and at that moment everything was in his favor. We tried to kill him for something he didn't do and we banished him for it. And he was a great asset to the camp right now. There was really only one thing going against him with what we were taking into consideration with letting him back in. Yeah, he had done some other things, but so had all of the other kids.

After checking on O and Murphy I looked around the rest of the camp to make sure everyone else was doing their job and doing it correctly. Everything seems fine for now, but that could change. I decide to go check on Raven and see how the bullets are coming along, but when I get to her tent I can hear her talking to someone; Finn. I know the two of them broke up, I just don't know why and we really don't have time to deal with teenage drama right now.

Walking inside the tent I see Finn looking at Raven and Raven still working on the bullets, "How's it going in here?" I ask.

"Great," Raven replies, "Just working on these bullets," She tells me without looking at me, "So, if you two could leave so I can concentrate, that would be awesome," She says. Before either Finn or I can respond I hear people outside screaming about a fire.

Running over to where the flames are I see Murphy and Octavia emerging from the meat shed, "Are you okay?" I ask, walking over to Octavia. She only nods as she looks over my shoulder at the burning structure; the structure with all of our food in it.

"This is all your fault!" Murphy shouts and launches towards a guy standing near the burning meat shed, "We told you that was too much wood!"

"Get the hell away from me!" The other kid yells just before Murphy punches him. The two begin fighting and I have to break them apart.

"Save it for the Grounders," I tell them and they walk in opposite directions of one another.

"Bell, now what are we gonna do?" Octavia asks from where she is sitting on the ground, covered in soot, "That was all the food," She gestures to the burning meat shed. I look from her to Clarke and then to the shed, not knowing what to say or do.

Clarke walks away from all of us as the shed burns down and eventually turns to ashes. I send everyone back to work and kneel beside the remains of what used to be all, or most, of our food.

"Do we know what happened here?" Clarke asks standing beside me.

"Murphy says that Del kept feeding the fire," I inform her, "Mostly because Octavia told him it was a bad idea."

"And we believe him?" She asks.

"I do, yeah," I reply.

"We have some wild onions and nuts in the drop ship, but it's only enough to last us a week or so," Clarke tells me, "What's left here?" She asks.

"Nothing," I tell her, "It all burned."

"Then we have to hunt. Anyone we can spare goes out," She says, determined.

I grab her arm and pull her back so she is looking at me, "With the whole Grounder army out there?" I ask.

"Bellamy, we can't defend ourselves if we're starving," She says and makes her way to the drop ship where all of the weapons are kept. I follow behind her. If she is going to do this she is going to need someone the people actually listen to.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

"Each group take someone with a gun!" Bellamy shouts out orders as people walk in and out of the drop ship, "The are for killing Grounders not food, we don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting!" He barks, "Get what you can and be back by nightfall. Nobody stays out after dark!"

"Hey, Clarke, are you alone," A young boy, around 15, called Myles asks from behind me.

"Uh, yeah," I reply.

"You, maybe, wanna go together?" He asks awkwardly. I give him a strange look. We've never even spoken before and now he wants to be hunting buddies? But the kid is just too adorable to say 'No' to. He maybe strange and kind of…twitchy, but adorable all the same.

"Why not," I respond, "Just let me get some gear and we can head out," I tell him. I walk over to get a spear, but I'm intercepted by Finn before I can get back to Myles.

"You ready to go?" He asks as if it's common knowledge that I will be going with him.

"Actually, I've already got a partner," I inform him, "So, I don't think so."

"What? I can't join you?" He asks, "Three is better than two," He says.

"Not always," I reply, "Plus, you have already got Raven hating me because she thinks that we have a thing going on, which we don't just in case you thought otherwise," I tell him.

"I know that. You have a thing going on with Bellamy," Finn says, though he doesn't sound thrilled about it.

"Okay, then maybe she thinks that you have a thing for me and I'm not doing anything about it so she hates me," I say, "And I don't like when people hate me. It kind of sucks. So, I think it would be best if I just went with Myles; just the two of us," I tell him.

"You're going with Myles?" Finn asks incredulously, "Clarke, you are going to get yourself killed," He says, "I'm coming with you," I roll my eyes and the two of us walk back over to Myles.

"Oh, hey Finn," Myles greets the older boy, "You joining the band?" He asks.

"I guess so," Finn replies. Myles then goes on to talk a mile a minute about how he never got to spend much time with us and if we knew how he got locked up on the Ark. The last thing I see before walking out of the drop ship is an upset looking Raven. I want to tell Myles and Finn to go alone, but I already told Myles I'd go with him. I really hate Finn right now.

As the three of us are walking through the forest Finn finds animal tracks in the mud, "Is it that panther thing?" Myles asks as Finn examines the tracks and I keep watch.

"Boar," Finn replies before moving further up, finding more tracks.

"Good, because that panther meat is disgusting," Myles says, "I could eat a whole boar on my own though; no joke," He continues to talk to us, which is mostly to himself as we try to track the boar.

"Look at these tracks," Finn tells me and I bend down to look at them.

"They're perfect," I say, looking over at him.

"Too perfect. We're the ones being hunted," He replies. Myles pulls up his gun and looks around.

"I don't see anything," He says. And then, out of nowhere an arrow flies through the trees and hits his leg and another hits his shoulder.

"Clarke, come on, we have to leave him," Finn tells me and tries to drag me away from the young boy.

"Let go of me!" I pull away from him, "I'm not leaving him here!" I shout at him, "You can go if you want, but I'm not leaving him," I say. I help Myles to his feet, he can barely walk, but he's able to move enough so I don't have to drag him.

As we are walking I turn back to look at Finn, only to realize that he isn't there. Did he run past us or what?

Myles and I don't make it back to camp before dark. I take him to the drop ship to get the arrows out. Luckily, taking the arrows out is the hardest part. Patching everything up is easier. I can't really do anything other than disinfect and bandage the wounds. He had fallen asleep before I finished patching him up. I put the gun he was using away and cover him with a blanket before leaving the drop ship.

On my way out of the ship I run into Octavia, "Hey, have you seen your brother?" I ask her.

"Last I saw him he was going to his tent," She tells me, "Any particular reason," She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well, Myles is in the drop ship," I tell her, "He was hit with a couple arrows while we were hunting," I say, "I thought he should know."

"Is he okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad," I say, "I've got him all patched up. He's sleeping right now. He should be fine in the morning."

"That's good," Octavia nods, "But, yeah, I saw Bell going into his tent after he got back from hunting about ten minutes ago," She tells me.

"Thanks," I reply and make my way to Bellamy's tent. I walk inside the tent without acknowledging my presence and begin to speak, "Hey, Bell, can-" I stop in my tracks when I see Bellamy standing in front of a half naked Raven. Both Raven and Bellamy look over at me. Raven looks contrite and Bellamy just looks startled, like he's going to be sick or something, "Oh, sorry. I'll just…I'll just go now," I say and turn to leave.

"Clarke, no, stop," Bellamy pleads, walking over and taking hold of my arm.

"Bellamy, let go of me," I say in a low tone. He releases his grip on my arm, but doesn't move.

"Clarke, just let me explain," He says.

"Not now," I shake my head, "I can't talk to you right now," I tell him and step outside of the tent.

"Raven, you need to leave," I hear Bellamy through the tent. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's stressed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Raven apologizes, "Just-just let me go talk to her," She tells him.

When she says this I begin walking towards the gates I really don't care if Bellamy told us not to stay out after dark, I need to get away from everyone right now. I just make it to the gate when I hear running footsteps behind me.

"Clarke!" Raven calls out, "Can you stop for a minute please?" She asks, catching up to me. Jones is keeping watch and I can pretty much scare that kid into doing anything, "Clarke, don't be stupid. You're going to get yourself killed if you go out there," Raven says. I just look back at her and walk through the gate. I hear her sigh heavily and mutter something before following me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, "Do you want to get killed as well?"

"No, I need to talk to you," She tells me.

"About?" I reply.

"About what you just saw," She says, "Nothing happened. I was just upset about what happened with you and Finn and our breakup and-"

"What are you talking about? Nothing ever happened between Finn and me," I tell her.

"Well, you two spend a lot of time together," She says, "He spends more time with you than he does with me."

"So that means we're sleeping together!" I exclaim, "I don't know what Finn's told you, but I've _never_ done _anything_ with him," I tell her, "I don't know what made you think to go to Bellamy to make yourself feel better, though. He's not exactly good at that kind of thing."

"I don't know either," She says, "He just seemed like that kind of guy I guess," She shrugs, "I had no idea you two had something going on," She tells me.

"Yeah, well, Bellamy is complicated and whatever it is that the two of us have or had or whatever is even more complicated," I tell her as I continue walking.

"Clarke, I really think we should go back to camp," Raven says, "We can't even see where we are anymore."

"I'm fine. You can go ahead and go back," I tell her, "I'll be back later."

"I can't just leave you out here," She says from where she is standing. I just turn and continue walking. Whether she is following me or not, I have no idea but I don't hear her talking anymore. I look back one last time to see that she isn't there and the next thing I know I'm hanging upside down from a rope.

This is just great.

**...**

**So, this chapter is kind of different from the original episode. I'm not too sure about it, I guess you guys can let me know whether it's good or not.**

**Also, I was thinking of maybe writing a couple chapters of what's going on up on the Ark. Let me know if you would be interested in that at all.**

**And I'm a crazy person and get a million ideas in my head at once and I've already got another idea for a story in my head. I've got the 1****st**** chapter written. It's completely AU. I've never written an AU story before so I think I'll post the 1****st**** chapter soon so you can read it and let me know if you like it or not.**

**I'm having a hard time with Dystopia Love right now. I have a plot and everything my brain just won't let me do anything with it at the moment. **

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~THANKS**


	18. Torture

**AN: This one is very different from the episode but with the same end result if that makes any sense. Hope you like it!**

**Bellamy's POV**

After Raven leaves my tent I have no idea what to do with myself. Normally, I wouldn't have cared at all if someone walked in on me with a half naked girl, but it's different with Clarke. I don't know what it is, but there is something going on between us and I told her I wasn't hooking up with random girls anymore. Then she walks in on me with Raven. I'm sure that looked great on my part. For a few minutes I just lay down on my bed, but that isn't helping anything so I get up and walk outside. Everyone is just walking around, not really doing anything except for gutting and skinning the animals they killed while out hunting earlier. We actually got a lot more than I expected. I see Murphy gutting fish near the drop ship and walk over to him, hoping he might have seen Raven or Clarke. I really don't want to talk to him, but he seems to see everything all the time so he's really my best shot right now.

"Murphy," I walk up to him. He turns to look at me, "Have you seen Raven or Clarke?" I ask him.

"I haven't seen Clarke anywhere," He responds, "But I did see Raven leave about 20 minutes ago," He informs me.

"Leave where?" I ask.

"She walked out the gates," He tells me, "She was with someone. Could have been Clarke," He shrugs, "I was kind of busy at the time I wasn't really paying attention," I don't reply as I walk away, toward the gates.

I yell up to Miller to open the gates and when he does Finn is standing on the other side. He is beat up and bloody and he has part of an arrow sticking out of his chest. It looks like he has snapped the other half of the arrow off.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him, "Where have you been?"

"Grounders," He groans walking through the gate, "I was out with Clarke and Myles earlier today and they attacked. Clarke brought Myles back, at least I think she did, but one of the Grounders got a hold of me. Took me to his lair and tried to get me to talk," Finn tells me, "I didn't," He assures me.

"How did you get away?" I ask helping him to the drop ship. I tell Miller to shut the gate, but just as the gate is about to close Raven walks through.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Raven asks running over to us.

"The Grounder decided to take a break I guess and Monty found me," Finn continues what he was telling me, "We were separated on our way back here and I wasn't able to find him after that. It's like he just disappeared into thin air," Finn says, "We have to find him."

"First we need to get that arrow out of your chest," I tell him.

"Yeah, well our resident doctor is taking a breather at the moment," Raven says, "She says she won't be long, but the definition of _'won't be long'_ is different for everyone."

"If she says she won't be long, she won't be long," I defend Clarke, "What happened out there? Why did you leave camp?" I ask.

"I left because Clarke was leaving and I needed to talk to her," Raven informs me.

"Guys, can you talk about whatever this is later?" Finn chimes in, "I'm in a lot of pain here," He says.

"Right," I reply and Raven and I help Finn into the drop ship. We start to walk him over to the makeshift table, but there is already someone laying there.

"It's Myles," Finn says, "He was hit a few times. I guess Clarke got him back safe. Well, as safely as possible."

"Well, she's not here now, so what are we gonna do?" Bellamy asks.

"Where is your sister?" Raven asks, "She's been working a lot with Clarke, I'm sure she can do something to help," She says.

"I guess I'll go find her," I say and leave the drop ship to find Octavia. After looking around the camp for fifteen minutes with no luck finding her, I finally give in and decide to ask someone, "Monroe, have you seen Octavia?" I ask the girl, who is sitting around the fire taking a break from whatever it is she's been doing.

"Uh, last I saw her she was with Jasper," Monroe tells me.

"Thanks," I reply and head over to Jasper's tent. I don't bother announcing myself as I walk into the tent only to find Jasper and Octavia sitting in a cloud of smoke laughing their asses off about God knows what. That's when I see the joint in Octavia's hand, "What the fuck is this?" I snatch the object from her.

"It's fun," She says trying to take it back from me, "Bell, that's mine!"

"Not anymore," I tell her, "How high are you right now?" She only shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, well, Finn is hurt and we can't find Clarke," I tell her, "We needed your help, but you're too high right now," I say, "I'll just-I'll figure something out," Then I look to Jasper, "I'll deal with you later," I say before exiting the tent.

**...**

It's been at least 24 hours and Clarke still hasn't returned to camp; neither has Monty. I debated internally on whether or not I should send people out to look for them, but decided against it. I can't put more people at risk with all of the Grounders out there right now. I still have eighty-something people here to try to keep alive.

"You better hope those landmines work," I tell Raven, "With all of the gunpowder we're wasting we could be making more grenades," I say.

"You wanna come over here and test one?" She asks as her and Jasper work on one of the landmines.

"Cute," I reply, "I need this entire section mined by morning. Then we'll finish the south field," I tell her.

"Hey, I told you, we're going after Clarke and Monty in the morning," She reminds me.

"And I told you, nobody leaves this camp," I retort and begin walking away.

"I'm talking to you!" Raven calls after me and I turn to look at her, "We can't just abandon our people," She says, "You want to lead them? Show 'em you give a damn."

I am about to respond when a gun goes off scaring everyone in the vicinity. I look around and see a kid against a tree, sitting on the ground, holding a gun. He quickly stands up and I walk over to him.

"Hey! What the hell is the matter with you?" I ask getting closer to him.

"I'm sorry, man, I fell asleep. I've been on watch all day," He stutters. I grab him by his jacket and push him up against the tree.

"We've all been on watch all day!" I shout at him, "That bullet was one less dead Grounder."

"Bell," I hear Octavia's voice from a few feet away, "You're scaring people," She says calmly.

"They should be scared!" I yell and turn to face everyone else, "The bomb on the bridge bought us some time, but our time is up! The Grounders are out there right now waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do!" I say, "Clarke and Monty are gone; probably dead," Saying what I really don't want to say. I don't want to believe that Clarke is dead. I don't want to believe that Monty is dead either. But they haven't come back and those Grounders are pissed and won't hesitate to kill after the bombing, "And if you want to be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp. This camp is the only thing keeping us alive!" I shout, "Get back to work!" I demand before walking away.

**...**

I am in the drop ship looking at the miniature size model of our camp and listening to Myles moaning and groaning in pain. He was fine yesterday. I guess the pain finally kicked in and I have no idea what to do to help him. Finn was able to move back to his own tent this morning; or Raven's tent. She's been taking care of him. Now I have no idea if they're broken up or not. I can't concentrate on what I'm doing so I just stand there and mess around with the little figurines used for the model camp. After a few minutes I hear the tarp moving and then Jasper walks in. He just gives me an annoyed look, but doesn't say anything. I know what he wants to say though.

"Don't you think I want to go after them too?" I ask Jasper.

"If it was you out there, do you think that Clarke and Monty would hide behind these walls?" He asks.

"No, they'd go after me and then they'd be dead too," I reply.

"At least they would have tried," Jasper retorts, "They're my best friends, Bellamy," He continues, "They are my family. I know they aren't dead," He goes on, "I thought you would have been out there by now. I know about you and Clarke. I was here, remember? I saw you two. So unless something has changed…" He trails off, "I just don't get why you're here when two of our most important people are missing."

"I'm doing what I think is right for the group," I tell him. He's right though and what he said hurt a little bit. I have no idea if they're alive, but if they are I don't even want to think about what's happening to them right now.

"Funny. You didn't think that way when Octavia was missing," He bites back, "When your family was missing you had an army of people out there, but when mine is missing you won't even let me out. How is that fair?" He doesn't even let me reply as he passes me to walk up the ladder.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"More gunpowder for you minefield, sir," Jasper salutes sarcastically and continues up the ladder.

Myles begins asking for water so I go out to get him some. As I am walking to get the water I hear voices coming from the radio in my hand. It's Jasper. He must be holding the button down without realizing it again. I decide to listen for a minute anyway. Last time it was pretty entertaining. He was making a fool out of himself with that Harper girl. I think he's given up on Octavia.

"_He tried to kill me,"_ I hear Murphy's voice, _"Hey, don't move!" _

"_Okay, it's cool," _Jasper's voice is more calm.

"_No, it's not," _Murphy retorts_, "You know what will happen to me if you tell Bellamy."_

"Tell Bellamy what?" I say into the radio.

"_Murphy has a gun, he killed Myles!"_ Jasper's voice is rushed.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" I speak into the radio as I walk back toward the drop ship. Before I can get there, though, the door starts closing, "Murphy!" I shout, "Open the damn door!"

"Try to be a hero, Jasper dies!" I hear him call out before the door closes completely.

**...**

**Clarke's POV**

When I open my eyes I am no longer strung upside down in a tree. Nope. Now, I'm in a dark room with my arms tied above my head. My torso is completely exposed. I have no idea where my clothes are. Thankfully, my pants are still on. I look around the room and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. After a few seconds I see a dark shape in the corner. It looks like a dog. It's eyes are glowing. Okay, maybe it's a wolf. I don't even try to get loose now. I don't want to provoke the dog.

"You're awake," I hear the familiar voice of Anya coming from my left. I don't bother looking at her. She creeps me out and I really don't want to deal with her. I don't have a choice in the matter though, do I?

"How long have I been here?" I ask as more Grounders come in with torches, mounting them on the walls. I look over and see that there is, indeed, a wolf sitting in the corner of the room. Normally, I'd be in awe at how beautiful the creature is, but right now I'm scared as fucking hell and can't really appreciate the beauty of it.

"Just over 24 hours," She informs me, "You should really watch where you step," She tells me, "And you should probably listen to your boyfriend when he tells you not to go out after dark," She says.

"Why am I here?" I ask, "What do you want from me?" Before she responds she has everyone leave the room (along with the wolf) aside from one other Grounder. He's a huge man covered in tattoos. He isn't wearing their customary hunting gear, only a t-shirt and pants. I guess this is what they wear on their days off, which doesn't seem to be often, "Can I have my clothes please?"

Before I even know what is happening I feel a sharp pain on my stomach. I cry out and move backwards trying to get away from whatever just caused that pain. Looking up I see the large tattooed man with an animal hide whip in his hand and an evil expression on his face. I try to speak, but he strikes me again before I can. I look down at my stomach and see two large welts. So, this is why they took my shirt off.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask trying to keep tears from falling, "Is it because of what we did to Lincoln?" Again the whip cracks against my skin. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from crying out causing blood to pour from my lip and then again before I can recover from the previous blow.

"This is only in part because of what you did to Lincoln," Anya says as the whip strikes again and again.

"It's because of the bridge then," I say, my voice wavering and cracking from the pain I'm feeling in my abdomen. Another strike to my stomach causes me to whimper and tears start streaming down my face, "Please, stop," I cry. The man is about to him me again but Anya holds her hand up to stop him.

"That's enough Josef," she says and he stands back. She then turns to me and begins speaking again, "There was a young girl on that bridge. She was badly injured," Anya tells me, "She passed away last night."

"Why would you have a young girl going into battle?" I ask incredulously earning me another crack from the whip. My stomach is now covered in welts and blood. I'm in so much pain. I feel like crying and I just want to go back to camp. No, I want my mom. Anya doesn't say anything else and I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head when the whip arcs down on me again. Why? Why are they doing this to me?

The Grounder lets loose another strike and I grind my teeth together, not wanting to cry out anymore. I don't want to show them any weakness. At some point I just block everything out I don't even feel pain anymore. It's like all of my nerve endings are gone and my whole body has gone numb. I guess that's good for now, but it's going to be hell later.

"Just leave her, it isn't like she can go anywhere," I hear Anya's voice. It sounds very distant. It's like I'm under water or something. They probably think I'm sleeping; I'll just go with that; pretend I'm sleeping. I hear the two of them walk out and wait a minute or so before opening my eyes. There is only one torch left in the room and I have no way to cut myself free from these ropes.

I'm completely helpless right now.

As I'm thinking of a way to get out of here I hear loud footsteps. I quickly close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping again, but it doesn't seem to be necessary, "Clarke," I hear a deep voice, "Clarke, I know you're awake," I slowly open my eyes and see Lincoln standing only a few feet in front of me.

"Lincoln-"

"We need to get you out of here," He says and cuts my hands free, "I couldn't find your clothes so I had to improvise," He tells me and hands me a t-shirt, "It's one of the shirts Octavia gave me when she helped me to escape your camp."

"Oh, the irony," I chuckle humorlessly as I take the shirt and jacket from Lincoln and put them on, "What time is it? How long have I been here?" I ask.

"You've been here for about 30 hours," He informs me, "We need to get you back to your camp as quickly as possible," He says and leads me out of the room. We walk through what looks to be a hospital room and out a door where a black horse is waiting.

"Isn't Anya going to be pissed?" I ask looking up at Lincoln.

"It doesn't matter," Lincoln replies, "I don't plan on coming back here," He says and I wince in pain as he helps me up onto the horse, "Sorry, I don't mean to hurt you," He apologizes.

"It's not your fault," I reply.

"Let's just get you back home," He says and we leave the Grounders camp.

**...**

"This is as far as I can take you," Lincoln tells me, "Your camp is only half a mile north of here. It should only take you about 15 minutes to walk there," He says, "Be careful out there."

"Thank you," I say and hop off the horse, "And I will," I tell him. I wait until he rides away before making my way through the woods towards camp. It isn't until I see the walls that I realize my shirt is soaked in blood, "Shit," I run the rest of the way to the gate and look up to see who is on guard duty. No one is there. I try to open the door on my own, but it doesn't work so I begin pounding on it and about five minutes later Monroe opens the door.

"Clarke?" She looks at me as if she's seeing a ghost, "Where have you been?" She asks, "Why are you bleeding?"

"Grounders," I reply, "They caught me in a trap last night and then decided to return the favor we did Lincoln," I tell her. Then I notice everyone gathered around the drop ship, "What's going on here?" I ask.

"Murphy has Bellamy in there," She tells me, "First he was holding Jasper in there, but Bellamy traded places with him," She says.

"Why?" I ask, "What's going on?"

"Murphy killed Myles and Jasper saw. He told Bellamy using the radios Raven made," She tells me, "That's how they've been communicating up until a couple minutes ago. Murphy isn't responding to anything now."

"Well, let's get over there then," I tell her.

"Clarke, you're bleeding," She reminds me, "You should clean up first," She says.

"All of the medical supplies are in the drop ship so I'm screwed until we can get in there anyway," I tell her. She sighs in defeat and we walk over to the drop ship.

"Clarke!" I hear Jasper shout as he runs over to me, pulling me into a hug. I cry out in pain and he lets go, "What?"

"Nothing, it's fine," I tell him, "Are you okay? Did Murphy do anything to you? I'll fucking kill him," I rant.

"No, I'm good," He says, "Bellamy helped me out, "Octavia is kind of freaking out though. She's really worried. Where's Monty?" He asks.

"Monty's gone?" I ask and Jasper nods, "We have to find him."

"Yeah, well, we have to go help Octavia right now. Then we'll go find Monty."

"Okay, where is she?" I ask. Jas takes my hand and leads me over to where Octavia is standing with a radio in her hand. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears, "Hey, everything is gonna be okay," I wrap my arms around her and take the radio from her hand, "Bell is gonna be okay. He's always okay."

"He's never been stuck in a confined space with a psychopath who wants him dead!" Octavia exclaims.

"O, calm down," I tell her, "Now, how are we getting this door open?" I ask her.

"Raven is working on it," She informs me, "Apparently; she can open it from under the ship or something. I can't remember anymore," She says frantically.

"Okay, Raven will get it open and everything will be good," I say trying to convince the both of us. Octavia is about to say something when gunshots are heard from inside startling everyone. Then there is a sound like something being knocked over and a few seconds later the door begins to open.

"Raven, you did it!" Jasper calls. Everyone directs their rifles at the ship; everyone who has a gun anyway, and we all wait for something to happen.

Jasper is the first to make a move. He walks into the drop ship with Miller behind him. Octavia and I follow behind them. By the time I get into the ship I see Bellamy hanging with a makeshift noose around his neck. Jasper is holding him up while Octavia tried to unlatch the seatbelt holding him over the bar. I run over and stand with Jasper, helping to catch Bellamy once Octavia has released the seatbelt.

"Bell, breath," Octavia says as Jasper loosens the belt around his neck, eventually taking it off.

"Breathe, Bell," I move the damp hair from his forehead as he takes a deep breath in, "Good, just breathe," I lean down and kiss his forehead. The next thing I know he's up on his feet bellowing. Yelling for Murphy.

Well, this has been one hell of a day.

**...**

**Yeah, this is kinda different from the episode, but I didn't really know what else to do. I never know what to do really so I just went with it. I hope you like it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks**


	19. Promise

**Bellamy's POV**

"Bell, stop!" Octavia grabs onto the sleeve of my jacket in a futile attempt to keep me from climbing up the ladder. When I get to the top I try to open the hatch, but something is keeping it from opening.

"Murphy!" My voice is hoarse as I shout and a searing pain shoots through my throat, "Murphy! It's over!" I shout using all of my strength to try to open the hatch, "There is only one way out of this for you now!" I bellow as I continue trying to get the hatch open. As I keep on shouting at him and pounding on the hatch to get it open. I can feel it starting to give way, but not before there is a loud explosion. Finally, I get through to the next level and see a large, jagged hole in the side of the ship, "Murphy!"

Walking over I look outside and see Murphy smirking back at me, "The guy knows how to make an exit," I hear Jasper from beside me as Murphy runs into the forest, "Should we go after him?" He asks.

"No," I reply, "The Grounders will take care of Murphy. We're going after Clarke and Monty," I tell him, "You and Raven were right, we don't abandon our own," I say, "Two guns. You and me, that's it, Raven stays here to build up defenses," I go on, "We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder," I start to call for Raven when Jasper stops me.

"Bellamy, wait," He says quietly. His eyes are glossy. He looks like he could cry at any second, "Look, I just…" He trails off and instead walks over and hugs me, "Thank you. A long way from _'Whatever the hell you want,'_" He says. I smile slightly before making my way back down the ladder.

When I get down to the first level I see Octavia standing over someone lying on the table. I see a mass of blonde hair and a blood soaked shirt on the ground. Walking over I see Clarke laying down on the table with her eyes tightly closed. A blanket is covering the upper half of her torso while her stomach is covered in blood and welts, crisscrossing over each other.

"What the hell happened?" I ask. My emotions are frazzled right now. I'm pissed at Murphy, I'm elated to see Clarke and that she's not dead, and I don't even know what emotion I'm feeling at seeing her beat up like this; angry, sacred, sad, all of the above?

"I don't know. She hasn't told me anything yet," Octavia tells me, "Can one of you go get a shirt?" She asks, "I don't know what happened, but she came back in a shirt that isn't hers. They must have taken her clothes because she doesn't have her bra either," She says to me and Jasper.

"I'll go," Jasper volunteers and leaves the drop ship.

"How long has she been back?" I ask Octavia.

"A while," She informs me, "Well, since before we came in and got you. She was talking to you. I guess you didn't hear her," O says as she continues to clean the welts on Clarke's stomach.

I've never seen Clarke look this vulnerable before; not even when she was shot. I kneel down beside the table as she begins to whimper quietly, "Hey there, Princess," I say quietly as I run my fingers through her hair, "You doin' okay?" I ask, though I'm sure I already know the answer.

"Shut up, Bellamy," She says causing me to laugh.

"I don't think so," I reply, "I think you need someone to talk to right now, or maybe just listen to. And I think I'm the best person to listen to here, so this is working out well in your favor," I joke.

"Don't do that," She groans, "You can't make me laugh right now, it hurts," She tells me.

"Sorry," I apologize and kiss her exposed shoulder.

"Can you not do that either," Octavia asks, "Or at least wait until I'm not around," She says.

"Do you want me to finish this?" I ask Octavia.

"Can you do it without making it worse?" She asks.

"I took care of her gunshot wound," I remind her, "It seems to be healing fine," I gesture to Clarke's, still healing, shoulder.

"Yeah, okay," Octavia says before showing me what to do, "And then you just wrap her in gauze for now I guess," She tells me, "We have plenty of it and it will get infected if the wounds are exposed for too long," She goes on, "And Jasper should be back with a shirt soon."

"What happened to you?" I ask Clarke, who is pretty out of it at the moment. I'm trying to keep her awake by talking to her, but everything I want to say I can't because I don't want to upset her or make her laugh. Both would cause pain. Octavia left and Jasper dropped off a spare shirt. He told me he had to go into my tent to find one.

"I left camp last night after I saw you with Raven," She starts, "I don't know I was just being a stupid girl and got mad at you. That's not really the point though," She says, "I talked to Raven for a few minutes and we sorted everything out. She told me to come back with her, but I didn't and the next thing I know I'm upside down in a tree," she continues, "I don't remember anything else after that. I just remember waking up in a dark room half naked and I really don't want to talk about the rest. I think you can figure it out."

"Did they even say why?" I ask adding the antiseptic cream Octavia told me to put on the wounds. Clarke winces as I do and I continue to talk, trying to keep her mind off the pain, "Was it because of the bridge?"

"Partly," She replies, "It was partly because of the bridge because a little girl died when the bomb when off," She says.

"And what's the other part?" I inquire.

"Lincoln," She says and my whole body freezes. They did this because of what I did to Lincoln.

"Don't even think about it," Clarke's voice is stern, but weak, "It's not your fault," She tells me," She says. I go to say something, but she won't let me, "Stop. Are we done yet?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah," I tell her, "I just have to wrap you up and then we're done," say.

"Bell, we can't waste the gauze," She says, "I'll be fine," She tells me and moves to sit up.

"We have more than enough gauze right now," I tell Clarke, helping her to sit up, "If we don't wrap it it's going to get infected and you know it," She sighs heavily and nods, still holding the blanket to her chest. She lets me wrap the gauze around the newly cleaned wounds before I hand her the shirt. She gestures for me to turn around and I do. After a few seconds she tells me I can turn back around and is now completely covered.

"Thank you," She says.

"It was mostly Octavia, but you're welcome," I tell her and move back over to where she is sitting, "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nods.

"No, you aren't," I retort, "Clarke, you were just tortured by Grounders, there is no way you're fine," I say.

"I will be," She tells me, "But I can't think about that right now. The Grounders are still out there and they're coming for us. And I don't have time to not be fine at the moment," She says, "Lincoln told me there is an army of Grounders coming for us; like nothing we've ever seen. And we don't have anything to protect us anymore unless we all hide in here or leave camp right now," She says.

"When did you talk to Lincoln?" I ask.

"He got me out of the Grounders camp," Clarke tells me, "And then he brought me back here," She says, "That's when he told me all of this. And he said something about the Mountain Men being angry and Reapers," She informs me, "I don't know what he meant by either of those statements, but it didn't sound too great."

"Clarke, we can't leave here," I tell her, "But I promise, everything is going to be okay."

**...**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I meant for it to be longer, but it didn't work out that way. Nothing really happens in this chapter either. It's kind of boring. That just means the story is going to be longer!**

**I am not going to be able to update again until the 8****th**** or 9****th**** because I am moving out of my parent's house and my internet won't be hooked up until then. I will be able to write though so I can finish the first half of the story and post it when I get my internet sorted out. Just thought I'd let you know now so you don't think I've abandoned you all. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks**


	20. Leaving

**AN: This chapter is really short. I just wanted to post something for you all. The next chapter is probably going to be the last but it will be much longer. **

**Bellamy's POV**

"Bell, we can't stay here," Clarke tells me, "I've already told you, there is an army of Grounders coming for us. We can't just stay here and wait for them to kill all of us," She says.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I snap more harshly than intended.

"We need to leave," She says, "Lincoln said there is an ocean to the east. The people there will help us," She informs me.

"You expect us to trust a Grounder?" I ask incredulously.

"Bellamy, he saved me and your sister more than once," She reminds me, though I don't really want to hear it.

"And he tried to kill Finn," I retort.

"I was able to save Finn," She says, "I would have never gotten out of that camp if it weren't for Lincoln," Clarke tells me.

"Fine, you and Octavia can leave and go find Lincoln," I reply, "The rest of us are going to stay here and fight," I tell her before leaving the drop ship.

Soon after I leave, Clarke walks out as well. Everyone is just gathered around the entrance of the ship waiting for us to walk out.

"Clarke!" Jasper runs over and pulls the girl into a hug, "Sorry," He apologizes after she winces in pain, "I forgot."

"It's fine," She tells him, "We need to leave now, all of us do," Clarke looks at the small group that has gathered around us; Finn, Octavia, and Jasper. Though she is speaking loud enough for most of the camp to hear, "There is an army of Grounders unlike anything we've ever seen before coming for us," She relays what she had already told me in the ship," She says, "We need to pack what we can and run," She says.

"Like hell we do, we knew this was coming," I retort. We have already had this conversation. Now we're just having it in front of the entire camp.

"Bell, we're not prepared," Octavia chimes in.

"And they're not here yet," I say, "We've still got time to get ready, "Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?" I ask. Clarke then goes on to explain again about the ocean to the east and the people there who could help us.

"You saw Lincoln," Octavia states looking at Clarke who only nods.

"This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands!" I exclaim, "Our dead are buried behind that wall, in this ground; our ground!" I continue, "The Grounders think they can take that away? They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they have yet to realize one very important fact; we're on the ground now. And that means we are Grounders!"

Everyone cheers as someone shouts "Grounders with guns!"

"Damn right!" I respond, "I say let 'em come."

"Bellamy's right," Clarke says, "If we leave we may never find a place as safe as this," She continues, "And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow," She goes on, "But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here we will die tonight," She says, "So pack your things. Just take what you can carry. Now!" Everyone does as she says and I give her an disbelieving look.

I am about to reply when Raven comes limping through the gates, "Murphy shot her," I tell them as Finn, Clarke, and I run over to her. Finn scoops her up into his arms and Clarke orders him to get her into the drop ship. As Clarke makes her way to the ship I step in front of her, "Leaving here is a mistake," I tell her.

"The decision has been made," She responds.

"Crowds make bad decisions," I reply, "Just ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right," I tell her.

"I am she retorts before walking away. Looking around I see people packing their stuff and grabbing anything they can carry, just as Clarke told them to.

This isn't going to end well.


	21. Mountain Men

**Clarke's POV**

"We can't do this without you, Bellamy," I say to the older boy after another argument me had with Finn. This time about Finn which one of them was more foolish in their decision about leaving to possibly save all of us or staying and fighting.

"What do you want me to say, Clarke?" He responds.

"I want you to say that you're with us," I tell him, "Those kids out there, they listen to you," I say.

"They're lining up to go," Bellamy retorts, "They listen to you more."

"I gave them an easy choice," I say, "But five minutes ago they were willing to fight and _die_ for you! You inspire them," I tell him, "I'm afraid we're going to need that again before this day is through. I need you," He doesn't say anything as I turn to walk out of the drop ship.

Once I get outside I see the gate being opened and the rest of the camp walking through; the gunners at the head of the pack. The other kids have their knives and other makeshift weapons ready. Bellamy is still standing in the middle of the camp looking around.

"You did good here, Bell," I tell him.

"There are 18 dead," He responds.

"And 82 alive," I reply, "You did good," I say. He only nods slightly before picking up a tin can of water and tossing it on the fire, putting out the flames; white smoke billowing up into the air. He tosses the can to the side and the two of us walk through the gate behind the rest of the group.

As we are walking through the forest everyone is on guard, though some people don't seem to care that there are Grounders everywhere and just want to talk about what they want to do once we get to where we're going. After walking for about three miles everyone stops walking and goes completely silent. Octavia, who is at the front of the crowd has stopped everyone and is looking around. It doesn't take long to realize what she is looking for. A few seconds after we have all stopped some sort of metal weapon impales Drew's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Grounders!" Jasper bellows and of course, this causes panic. Bellamy directs everyone back to camp.

**...**

Once we are all back behind the gate it is closed and the gunners climb up to keep watch. I walk over to where Bellamy is looking out and try to find anything.

"Where are they?" He asks not taking his eyes off the forest, "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do," I tell him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive," I announce to the group, though they probably aren't listening to me. I have the attention of Octavia, Finn, and Bellamy though, which is all that really matters.

"If it's just scouts we can fight our way out!" O states, "That's what Lincoln would do," She says.

"We're done doing what that Grounder would do," Bellamy says hopping off the post, "We tried it and now Drew is dead. Wanna be next?" He asks his sister.

"That Grounder saved my life," Octavia reminds him for the millionth time, "He saved Clarke's life. And yours."

"When did he save my life?" Bellamy asks, "Was I present for that, because I don't remember it," He says.

"When you were all looking for me," She tells him, "He blew that foghorn to get all of the Grounders away from you. There was no acid fog or anything. The foghorn is only blown when there is danger and he blew it to get those other Grounders away from you," She says. Bellamy doesn't say anything.

"I agree with Octavia," Finn chimes in, "For all we know there is only one scout out there."

"Yeah, a scout with insanely good aim," Jasper says.

"Clarke, we can still do this," Octavia looks up at me. I am still standing up on the post so I am higher than the rest of them.

"Looking to you, Princess," Bellamy says, "What's it gonna be?" He asks, "Run and get picked off out in the open or stand and fight back?"

"Looks like you've got your fight," I respond and hop down off the post.

"Okay then!" Bellamy shouts way too close to my ear, "This is what we've been preparing for! Kill them before they kill us!" He continues, "Gunners to your posts use the tunnels to get in and out! From now on the gate stays closed!" Bellamy chases after Octavia and they talk for a minute before she runs through one of the tunnels.

"So, how the hell do we do this?" I ask walking over to Bellamy, who is staring at where Octavia had disappeared to. He walks into the drop ship and I follow behind him. Raven and Finn are already in there, Raven resting in one of the chairs.

"We have 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take; roughly 500 rounds of ammo," He begins, "While you were gone we made some improvements," He tells me, "Thanks to Raven the gully's mined," He says.

"Partially mined," Raven says, "Thanks to Murphy."

"Still, it's the main route in. If the Grounders use it, we'll know," Bellamy responds, "She also built grenades."

"That's not many," I reply.

"Again, thank you Murphy," Raven says.

"We'll make 'em count," He says, "If the Grounders make it through the front gate guns and grenades should force them back."

"And then?" I ask.

"Then we close the door and pray," Raven replies.

"And pray what? That the ship keeps them out, 'cause it won't," I retort looking from Raven to Bellamy. Bellamy looks back at me before responding.

"Then let's not let them get through the gate," Bellamy says, "All foxholes listen up," He speaks into the radio in his hand, "Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. Hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan."

"That's always your plan," Finn speaks up, "Just like the bomb at the bridge."

"Damn right," Bellamy retorts, "You got a better idea?"

"Can't be that simple," I say quietly before turning to Raven, "You said there is fuel in those rockets, right?" I ask, "Enough to build 100 bombs."

"We've got no gunpowder left," She replies.

"I don't want to build a bomb," I respond, "I want to blast off," I tell her.

"Draw them in close, fire the rockets, a ring of fire," Raven nods.

"Barbequed Grounders. I like it," Bellamy says.

"Will it work?" Finn asks looking down at Raven.

"The wiring is a mess down there," She tells him, "But yeah. You give me enough time, I'll cook 'em real good," She says.

**...**

"Finn, do you see it over there?" I ask Finn as we look for the ignition system for Raven. Bellamy had left a while ago to fight the Grounders, but it doesn't seem as if anything is happening yet. Finn, Raven, and I are trying to get the ship ready to 'barbeque' the Grounders should they get too close, which is pretty inevitable.

"No," Is his short reply.

"Raven, we can't find the ignition system," I tell her, but don't get a response, "Raven?" I say again after a few seconds of silence.

"I can't feel my legs," She sounds scared as she tells me this.

"Okay, hold on, we're coming," I tell her and make my way back up to where she is sitting, Finn close behind me, "Okay, let me see," I say and move over to her other side where the bullet hit.

I lean Raven forward and she groans in pain. Lifting the back of her shirt up I see that a dark bruise has formed at the base of her spine. I don't say anything for a while before Raven speaks, "That bad, huh?" She asks in a futile attempt to be sarcastic.

"Raven, the bullet is in your spine," I tell her as I help her back up, "You're bleeding internally," I say.

"We better do this fast then, huh?" She asks putting on her tough girl façade, "Get back down there," She orders.

"Okay," I say and stand up, but am stopped by Finn.

"If we can slow the bleeding, would that help?" He asks.

"Well, yeah," I tell him, "But how are we going to do that?" I ask.

"The stuff the Grounders had; the coagulant. You said that Lincoln had some too," He reminds me.

"Yeah, it's in the box with the antidote, but-"

"I'm betting that there is more of it in his cave," Finn interrupts me, "If I can get there-" He is interrupted by Raven.

"Wait a second. No," She tells him.

"I can make it," He tells her.

"Clarke, tell him he's being an idiot," Raven says not taking her eyes off of Finn. I have no idea what to say. They are both right, really. Finn is being an idiot. There are Grounders out there ready to kill us, but we could use that coagulant to keep Raven from dying.

"Raven," Finn says before I can respond.

"What?!" She snaps, "I'm not gonna let you die to save me," She says more calmly.

"Fine, if you won't let me save you how about we save everybody else," Finn says, "You're the only one who can fire those rockets. If you die, we all die," He tells her. Raven only sighs and shakes her head, "I'll be right back," Finn says before leaving the ship.

"I guess I'm on my own then," I say trying to ease the tension. It doesn't seem to work very well. As I go back down to look for…whatever the hell it is I'm supposed to be looking for, I seem to be paying more attention to the radio Bellamy gave me than Raven. It doesn't sound too great out there, not that I expected it too.

"Do you see it or not?" Raven asks catching my attention again.

"No, it's a mess down here," I tell her.

"It will be orange, look harder!" She shouts down at me, "You need to find the wire that connects the manual override to the electromagnet," She tells me, "It's not rocket science," She says.

"Actually, it kind of is," I tell her.

"I guess we finally found something you're not good at," She replies. I then go back to listening to the radio.

I can hear Raven talking about she would always get chosen first in classes or whatnot and it was making me feel bad for not listening to her, "I'd pick you first," I tell her.

"Of course you would, I'm awesome," She says and I can't help but to roll my eyes.

"Hey, I found it!" I call up to her, "Orange wire!"

"It's about damn time!" She replies, "Now follow that wire to the override panel," She tells me. I go to follow the wire but soon notice that I can't follow it more than a foot.

"Raven, it's fried," I tell the older girl, "Totally useless," I say, "Tell me this isn't as bad as I think."

"Do you know how to splice a wire?" She asks.

"No," I reply.

"It's worse," She sighs heavily before groaning in pain.

"Hey, stop!" I tell her, "Just keep talking me through it," I say. Just as I say that I can hear Jasper's voice through the radio.

"_Raven, our mines actually worked_!" He shouts.

"Jasper can splice!" Raven exclaims.

"Jasper, we need you in the drop ship, right now!" I say into the radio.

"_Negative_," I hear Bellamy's voice, "_We can't give up the west woods_," He says.

"The west woods are mined, Bellamy. The Grounders just figured that out," I reply, "Jasper, get in here," I say before putting the radio down.

**...**

"Okay, I've got the good wire ready to graft on, what's next?" Jasper asks Raven, but receives no response, "Raven?!" He shouts up louder. Again, no response. I make my way out of the hatch and see Raven hunched over, passed out.

"Is she…?" Jasper trails off.

"Not yet," I tell him, "But soon."

"_They've broken through. There are hundreds of them. They're headed for the gate. Game over, man,"_ A voice comes from the radio Jas has with him.

"Finish it," I tell Jasper and stand up to walk out of the ship as begins muttering something to himself.

"There are too many!" I hear Miller shout from his post, "Everyone in the drop ship now!" He demands. I guess he's taken control in Bellamy's absence. Where the hell is Bellamy anyway?

"No!" I exclaim, "We need more time. Gunners stay at your posts. Everyone else inside!" I order. Just as everyone is making their way into the ship there is a loud noise, and it's not the guns or the yelling or the explosions. The sound came from the sky. Everything goes quiet, even the Grounders, and we all look up.

"Is that from the Ark?" A girl beside me asks.

"That is the Ark," I tell her, incredulously, after a few seconds of silence. We all watch as the Ark separates into different sections and sparks come flying down. I already know that not everybody survived that drop. I can only hope that my mother did, "Okay, everyone inside!" I shout and all of the kids, aside from the gunners make their way into the ship.

I stand outside and begin to hear a screeching noise. Miller looks back at me with a confused look on his face, "It looks like they're attacking each other," He tells me. He looks amused.

"Keep your gun ready and your head down," I tell him, "They're probably Reapers. It won't take long for the Grounders to take them out," I say, "I'm going to check on Raven," As I am walking toward the drop ship to check on the dying girl I see a light coming through the tunnel and the Finn walk through. Running over I pull the dark haired boy into a hug, "What took you so long?" I ask.

"I kicked the hornets' nest," He tells me.

"You brought the Reapers?" I ask, confused, "How did you know about the Reapers?"

"Lincoln," He tells me, "He caught me in his lair and I saw the picture and I remember him saying something about Reapers before," He says, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. And it seems to be working now."

"Did you get the medicine?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah," He hands me a bag and the two of us run into the ship. As I am treating Raven with the medicine, Miller runs in.

"Clarke, they're taking down the gate!" He all but shouts.

"Good," Jasper pops out from underneath the floor, "'Cause I did it. I think," He says.

"I am closing that door," Miller tells me.

"Wait!" I stand up and walk over to him, "We still have people out there. Bellamy isn't back yet," I tell him. When I walk outside people are throwing the grenades, knocking the Grounders back, "Alright! Jasper did it. Everybody get inside, now!" I call out as arrows are whizzing past me, nearly hitting me. More kids make their way into the ship, though others keep throwing the grenades, some being killed by the Grounders.

I look around for Bellamy, knowing that he would be out here fighting rather than inside with the rest of us, but not seeing him anywhere, "Over there!" Finn shouts and points to some bushes where I can just see Bellamy standing out.

"Bellamy!" I call out and he looks over at me.

"He's never going to make it," Finn tells me.

"Bellamy, run!" I call out, but he doesn't listen. He runs out into the open and grabs a gun lying on the ground. He tries to shoot, but it doesn't work. I call his name a few more times, begging him to come over to me, to get into the ship, but he still doesn't listen, choosing to fight and possibly be killed by this Grounder than save himself. We all know that Bellamy is a fighter and won't give up easily, but right now he's just being recklessly suicidal.

From behind me I hear a gunshot, the bullet hitting the Grounder, then Finn run over to help Bellamy. These two boys who can't stand each other are fighting together to save each other, "Clarke, c'mon, you can't save everybody!" Miller grabs onto my arm and practically drags me back to the ship, but not before I see both Finn and Bellamy and all of the others still fighting the Grounders.

Miller and I walk into the ship and I look around at all of the kids who have made it safely inside. There are quite a few. With tears flooding my eyes I lift the handle to close the door. Before the door is fully closed someone rolls inside. I pray that it is either Finn or Bellamy, but it's not. It's Anya and she's wielding two swords. The gunners train their rifles on her and she stays back. We stay away from her as well.

"Jasper, now!" I shout for him to set off the rockets. He presses the switch to ignite the rockets, but nothing happens, "Anya, you can't win," I say as the Grounders pound on the sides of the ship and shout. It's quite intimidating. Anya shouts and begins swinging the swords at us, moving closer and closer. They are soon knocked out of her grasp by the gunners and others who begin hitting and kicking her around on the floor of the ship.

"She deserves to die!" Miller says and gets ready to stab her with his knife.

"No!" I grab his wrist before he can do anything, "We are not Grounders!" I shout as the yelling and whatnot outside continues. Then, without any warning, the whole ship jolts, there is a loud explosion, and the yelling turns to screaming.

**...**

Hours later we all walk out of the ship to ashes and skeletons and random bones and weapons lying around what used to be our camp. Anya has been tied up so she can't find any way to hurt any of us, though I'm sure she'd be able to slip those ropes if we hadn't had people watching her the whole time. As I am looking around at the skeletons the only thing running through my mind is; 'Did Finn and Bellamy get out or are they lying around here somewhere?' And when I look at where they had been fighting I see two skeletons and I just hope they don't belong to Bellamy and Finn. Then another thought occurs to me. Where the hell is Octavia? I haven't seen her since she argued with Bellamy and left through the tunnel.

Before anyone can say anything there is a hissing noise and red smoke. They are like small gas bombs coming from different directions, "What the hell?" Jasper says sounding alarmed.

"Mountain Men," Anya states.

Everyone starts coughing and falling to the ground. The last thing I see before passing out is a person in a strange suit wearing what seems to be an oxygen mask. It is carrying a gun with a green laser directed at my forehead.

**...**

I wake up in a white room. Everything is white. The walls are white, the floor is white, the ceiling is white, my bed is white, there is a couch against the wall that is white, my clothes are white. Really, the only thing that isn't white is the framed painting of _Starry Night_ by van Gough hanging on the wall. It hurts to open my eyes. It's worse than looking at the sun. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but it's bright.

I have an IV connected to my wrist, which I take out. There is a whole bathroom setup in the corner of the room. There is a toilet, a sink, and a shower (I think it's a shower) but it's all completely out in the open. I'd like a little privacy please. The floor is cold to the touch and I don't have any socks or anything. My blonde hair has been taken from it's braid and now falls just past my shoulders. The door has a circular window in it and I walk over to look through it. I don't really expect to see much, but when I look out the window I see a room across from me and a familiar face looking out the window.

"Monty!" I shout and try to open the door. I can see him mouthing my name and trying to open his own door, but it doesn't work. Then a sign on the wall above vials of who knows what and bags of blood catches my eye: **Mount Weather Quarantine Ward.**

What the hell is this?

**...**

**Okay, so that is all for now! I hope you liked this chapter, though it was basically the same as the episode. I didn't really stray from it at all. I hope you like it anyway. Now, it's just waiting time. I think the new season starts in October so I hope you can wait until then!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Thanks**

**PS: Sorry for any errors. I haven't edited yet. **


End file.
